Amor e Mentiras
by Claudia Winchester
Summary: Jared decide passar férias em São Francisco onde conhece Jensen e se apaixonam loucamente. Essa paixão resulta em uma série de tragédias que mudarão suas vidas para sempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke. Se Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional sem fins lucrativos.

**Gêneros:**Lemon, Universo Alternativo, Romance, Angst, Drama, Tragédia.

**Avisos:** Nudez, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Sexo.

**Sinopse:** Jared decide passar férias em São Francisco onde conhece Jensen e se apaixonam loucamente. Essa paixão resulta em uma série se tragédias que mudarão suas vidas para sempre.

**Dedicatória: **Essa fic está sendo desenvolvida especialmente para a Solzinha SPN, espero que goste linda.

**Beta: **Pérola, a mais perfeita e linda do mundo.

**CAPÍTULO UM**

**São Francisco 2007**

Jared dava uma última olhada no espelho, gostando do que estava vendo. Era sua terceira noite em São Francisco e ele finalmente tomara coragem de conhecer a agitada vida noturna do bairro Castro, considerado o bairro gay mais famoso do mundo.

Jared Padalecki estava de férias. Tinha acabado de completar 25 anos, era formado em Engenharia e resolvera descansar durante um mês antes de assumir definitivamente a imensa rede de lojas de material de construção que pertencia à sua família há três gerações e que se espalhavam por todo o Texas, com sua matriz em Dallas.

Sua mãe comandava os negócios há dez anos, depois que o pai sofrera um infarto fulminante. Desde então o rapaz fora preparado para assumir seu papel dentro da empresa. Jared queria ser médico, mas sua mãe conseguira o convencer a fazer engenharia civil, afinal de contas "Que utilidade teria um médico para os negócios da família?" dizia sua mãe.

Sharon fora totalmente contra a viagem do filho, que a princípio desejava ficar fora por três meses. Depois de muita discussão ela acabara concordando, desde que ele ficasse apenas por um mês.

- Algum recado para Jared Padalecki? – Jared chegou ao hall de entrada do The St. Regis Hotel, onde estava hospedado e se aproximou do balcão, arrancando suspiros discretos das recepcionistas, com seus 1,95 de altura, cabelos castanhos, que estavam um pouco compridos, mas que não chegavam ao ombro e olhos verdes azulados.

- Não senhor... – A mocinha respondeu.

- Obrigado... – O moreno sorriu, fazendo os olhos da recepcionista brilharem.

- Gostaria de um táxi senhor? – O funcionário do hotel perguntou a Jared quando ele chegou à rua.

- Sim, por favor...

O rapaz uniformizado fez sinal para um táxi e depois que o moreno se acomodou no banco de trás, o motorista perguntou para onde ele iria, o encarando pelo retrovisor depois de ouvir a sua resposta.

Jared o encarou de volta com o semblante sério e o motorista deu partida no carro, resmungando algo que ele não conseguiu entender, mas que achou que fosse "Malditos turistas gays".

- Chegamos, essa é a 16th Street, seja bem vindo ao bairro _gay_. – O motorista disse irônico, enfatizando a última palavra. Jared pagou a corrida e saltou do carro, abrindo um imenso sorriso ao ver imensas bandeiras arco íris espalhadas pelas ruas. Pelo menos ali, ele não precisaria esconder o que era e nem do que gostava.

Jared se descobrira gay ainda no início da adolescência. Enquanto a maioria dos seus amigos preferiam a companhia feminina, ele ainda achava a companhia dos meninos muito mais interessante. Sua mãe desconfiou e contou para o pai que lhe uma surra, dizendo que iria arrancar _aquilo_ de dentro dele por bem ou por mal. Desde então Jared vivia escondendo sua homossexualidade dos pais, sendo obrigado a arranjar várias namoradinhas para despistar a mãe.

Mas ali onde ele estava agora, ninguém o iria criticar, e muito menos o julgar. Era um tipo de liberdade que ele sempre sonhara e o moreno se viu rindo sozinho enquanto avançava pelo bairro.

Uma música alta chamou sua atenção quando ele passou em frente a um bar chamado Twin Peaks. O moreno resolveu entrar e se sentou no balcão, já que todas as mesas estavam ocupadas.

- O que vai querer? – Um rapaz loiro lhe perguntou.

- Uma cerveja, por favor. – Jared pediu e sorriu um pouco sem graça reparando que o bartender o comia com os olhos sem o menor pudor, enquanto lhe servia.

- Novo na cidade? – O rapaz se debruçou no balcão.

- Estou de férias.

- E de onde veio isso tudo?

- Dallas. – Jared respondeu mais sem graça ainda e deu um gole na bebida.

- Dizem que os Texanos são os melhores na cama. – O rapaz disse sorrindo de um jeito safado. – Será que é verdade?

- Er... Eu nunca ouvi falar ness...

- Paquerando os clientes novamente Murray? – Uma voz o interrompeu.

Quando olhou para onde vinha a voz, Jared viu o par de olhos verdes mais lindos que já vira em toda a sua vida. Os olhos só não eram mais bonitos que a boca do rapaz.

- Ele é Texano Jensen. – Murray se afastou para encher novamente o copo que Jensen colocara em cima do balcão.

- É mesmo? De onde? – Ele perguntou.

- Dallas. – Jared respondeu não conseguindo desviar os olhos da boca carnuda do homem.

- E está em São Francisco por quê? – Jensen já tinha o copo cheio em sua mão.

- Estou de férias.

- Aproveite então. – Jensen levantou seu copo em um brinde e se afastou.

- Obrigado. – Jared acompanhou o homem, vendo que ele estava com mais duas pessoas em uma mesa. O moreno parecia hipnotizado.

Jensen vestia um macacão jeans que estava com as alças soltas e uma camiseta branca, que deixava seus braços musculosos a mostra. Ambos estavam respingados de tinta. Seu cabelo loiro estava parcialmente coberto por uma bandana vermelha estilo anos setenta, que lhe deixava extremamente sexy.

Jared não conseguia tirar os olhos do loiro e ficou sem jeito quando Jensen o flagrou e sorriu.

O moreno terminou sua bebida e não olhou mais na direção em que Jensen estava. Pagou saiu do bar em seguida.

Jared continuou sua exploração pelas ruas do bairro que estavam cheias. Era verão na Califórnia. O moreno parou em frente ao Harvey's se perguntando se queria entrar ou voltar ao bar em que estava quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

- Sabia que esse bar tem esse nome em homenagem a Harvey Milk, o primeiro homem assumidamente gay a ser eleito para um cargo público nos Estados Unidos?

- Eu... – Jared não pode deixar de sorrir ao encarar Jensen novamente. – Li algo a respeito.

- Está procurando por algo específico essa noite?

- Como? – Jared não entendeu o que o loiro quis dizer com aquilo.

- Homens, mulheres, os dois...

- Na verdade eu só estou conhecendo a cidade e se me der licença... – Jared começou a se afastar do loiro que segurou em seu braço.

- Olha, desculpe. Meu nome é Jensen. Jensen Ackles. – O loiro estendeu a mão e Jared a apertou um pouco sem vontade.

- Jared... Padalecki. – O moreno não conseguiu evitar sorrir novamente. Jensen exercia esse poder sobre ele.

O loiro notou que quando aquele estranho sorria, lindas covinhas se formavam em seu belo rosto. Jensen não soube explicar o porquê de praticamente sair correndo do bar quando viu o moreno ir embora.

- Posso lhe pagar uma bebida? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo.

- Olha, Jensen eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa e...

– Como uma forma de me desculpar pela minha falta de educação? – O loiro sorriu mais aberto e Jared não conseguiu dizer não.

O Harvey's estava ainda mais cheio e parecia que todos no local conheciam Jensen. O loiro indicou uma mesa para Jared e eles se sentaram um de frente para o outro. Após pedirem suas bebidas, Jensen perguntou com interesse.

- O que faz em Dallas Jared?

- Minha família é do ramo de materiais de construção e eu me formei em engenharia. – O moreno respondeu.

- Parece muito chato. – Jensen brincou.

- O quê? – O moreno perguntou sem graça.

- Está em São Francisco há muito tempo? – O loiro mudo de assunto.

- Não, eu cheguei há três dias e pretendo ficar por um mês. – As bebidas chegaram e o moreno deu um longo gole em sua cerveja.

- Já conheceu a cidade? Já foi ao Jardim Yerba Buena? – O loiro quis saber.

- Não.

- E no Parque Golden Gate? – Jensen começou a rir.

- Não. Quer dizer, ainda não, mas eu...

- Está decidido! Serei seu guia turístico! – Jensen sorriu mais aberto. – Quer dizer, se você quiser é claro.

Jared sabia que só conhecia Jensen há poucos minutos, mas alguma coisa naquele loiro transmitia confiança e Jared resolveu aceitar.

- Combinado. – O moreno respondeu rapidamente.

- Vou te mostrar a _minha_ São Francisco.

- Devo ficar com medo? – Jared brincou.

- Deve ficar lisonjeado. – Jensen piscou, fazendo Jared corar um pouco.

- E você, o que faz Jensen?

- Sou artista.

- É mesmo? Que tipo de arte? – Jared perguntou.

- Tela a óleo.

- Interessante... – O moreno sorriu.

- Você deixaria eu te retratar? – Jensen aproximou o corpo da mesa encarando o moreno.

- Não está se referindo aquelas pinturas de pessoas nuas, não é? Acho super cafona.

Jensen estreitou os olhos, ficando sério e não respondeu.

- Desculpa não queria te ofender... Eu só... Eu nunca...

- Nunca ficou nu na frente de ninguém? – Jensen provocou.

- Ninguém nunca me desenhou nu, foi o que eu quis dizer.

- Ainda... – Jensen riu. - Está hospedado onde Jared

- NoThe St. Regis.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, quando acabarmos de beber eu vou te deixar lá e amanhã cedinho estarei na porta do hotel te esperando.

Eles pediram mais duas rodadas e quando chegaram à rua, Jared perguntou meio tonto.

- Onde está o seu carro?

- Está aqui. – Jensen se aproximou de uma moto e alisou o banco. – Minha Dyna...

- Uau... _Isso_ é uma moto!

- _Isso_ não é uma moto. É uma Harley Davidson. E não repita mais isso, porque ela fica ofendida. – Jensen subiu na moto e jogou um dos dois capacetes que estavam no guidão para Jared.

O moreno se posicionou atrás de Jensen pensando onde ia segurar.

- Se eu fosse você segurava em mim. – O loiro riu, ligando a moto e saindo em seguida em alta velocidade. Jared não teve alternativa a não ser segurar na cintura do loiro.

Jensen sentia que Jared estava tentando a todo custo não encostar muito nele e aumentou ainda mais a velocidade, rindo quando sentiu os braços do moreno envolverem sua cintura com força, e certo volume encostar na sua bunda.

Quando chegaram à porta do hotel, Jared desceu da moto e tirou o capacete, entregando-o a Jensen, que não conteve o riso quando viu que o moreno estava excitado.

- E então, gostou de andar na Dyna? – O loiro perguntou olhando para a ereção que se formava na calça de Jared.

- Obrigado pela carona Jensen. – O moreno disse se sentindo um pouco envergonhado. – Boa noite.

- Te pego aqui amanhã as oito em ponto, não se atrase.

- Não vou me atrasar. – Jared se virou e entrou no hotel, sem olhar para trás. Jensen sorriu, e saiu novamente em alta velocidade, torcendo para que o dia seguinte chegasse logo.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Cap.**

- Abaixa isso Jensen. - O moreno sussurrou.

- Por que está sussurrando? - O loiro riu.

- Eu não quero ser preso Jensen! - Jared continuava sussurrando e olhando para os lados.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Obrigado a todos que deixaram review. Vcs são demais! Espero que gostem desse cap e apenas gostaria de dar um aviso. A partir de agora postarei 1 cap por semana, provavelmente toda sexta feira.**_

_**Beijos e obrigado pelo carinho.**_

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Jared acordou as sete em ponto, tomou banho e foi tomar o café da manhã. Estava ansioso em conhecer a cidade, mas em seu íntimo ele sabia que sua ansiedade tinha outro motivo.

O moreno saiu do hotel e viu Jensen encostado em sua moto. Ele vestia uma calça jeans rasgada e uma blusa cinza e preta estilo tie dye. O cabelo estava arrepiado, o deixando ainda mais bonito. O moreno ficou um pouco sem graça, achando que estava vestido de maneira formal demais. Jared usava blusa polo branca e bermuda social azul marinho, mas o jeito como Jensen o olhou, deixou claro que ele não deixava nada a desejar a beleza do loiro.

- Bom dia. – Jared o cumprimentou sorrindo.

- Bom dia Dallas. Pronto pra conhecer os encantos da cidade mais liberal dos Estados Unidos? – Jensen sorria também.

- Acho que sim.

- Então pega seu capacete e suba na Dyna. – O loiro jogou o capacete para Jared e subiu na moto.

- Aonde vamos primeiro? – O moreno quis saber.

- Surpresa.

Jared subiu na moto, segurando fracamente na cintura do loiro.

- Jared, não sei se você ainda não percebeu, mas eu não sei pilotar devagar, então é melhor segurar com força. – Jensen acelerou a moto. – E eu não mordo. – Jensen riu. – Só quando me pedem.

Jared riu e agarrou o loiro forte. Na verdade ele estava doido para fazer aquilo.

Eles passaram pela Lombard Street que é uma rua em forma de "S" em ladeira e com belos jardins. Jensen levou Jared para conhecer o bairro chinês Chinatown e depois a esquina da rua Haight com a Ashbury, onde começou o movimento hippie.

Na hora do almoço Jensen convidou o moreno para comer no Fisherman's Wharf, em um antigo atracadouro e depois foram passear no Parque Golden Gate.

- Essa cidade é linda Jensen. – Jared se sentou ao lado do loiro embaixo de uma imensa árvore.

- Ainda tem muita coisa pra você conhecer Jared. Mas não precisamos ter pressa, afinal temos um mês inteiro pra isso.

- É verdade. - Jared olhava para a Golden Gate Bridge que reinava absoluta na paisagem.

- Daqui a pouco vamos voltar ao atracadouro, tem um show de um amigo meu lá hoje. – Jensen avisou.

- Tudo bem. - O moreno se virou para Jensen e arregalou os olhos ao ver que ele estava acendendo um baseado. - Jensen, isso é maconha?

- Claro que não. – O loiro tragou, prendendo a respiração e depois soltando devagar. – É só um baseado.

Jared olhou em pânico para os lados, dando graças à Deus pelo parque não estar muito cheio àquela hora.

- Quer um trago, Dallas? – Jensen estendeu o baseado para Jared.

- Abaixa isso Jensen. – O moreno sussurrou.

- Por que está sussurrando? – O loiro riu.

- Eu não quero ser preso Jensen! – Jared continuava sussurrando e olhando para os lados.

Jensen gargalhou, se deitando na grama, dando outra tragada.

- Jared, relaxa. Não estamos no Texas. – Jensen estendeu novamente o cigarro para o moreno.

Jared olhou sério para o loiro, que sorria de canto para ele.

- Não vai dizer que está com medo? – Jensen se sentou novamente o encarando. – Você está comigo Jared e isso significa que não precisa ter medo de nada. – Jensen completou vendo que o moreno não respondera.

- Eu...

- Tudo bem Jared. – Jensen olhou para frente, dando mais uma tragada e depois apagando o baseado na grama. – Desculpe por isso, só queria que fosse divertido.

- Não preciso disso para me divertir Jensen. E nem você.

- Ok, não preciso de lição de moral Jared.

- Não estou te dando nenhuma lição de moral Jensen. Só estou querendo dizer que estou me divertindo muito com você, e não preciso fumar nada para melhorar o que já está perfeito.

Jensen encarou o moreno por alguns minutos e depois sorriu aberto.

- Vamos, Dallas...

Jensen estacionou a moto no Pier 39, que estava lotado, e eles se misturaram a multidão.

- Jensen! – Uma voz masculina chamou e o loiro foi em direção a ela, sempre se certificando que Jared estava atrás dele.

- Tom! – Jensen se aproximou de um rapaz moreno tão alto quanto Jared e o abraçou demoradamente.

- Jared... – Jensen puxou o braço do moreno que estava de costas para eles, olhando para as pessoas. – Esse é Tom Welling, o guitarrista mais foda de São Francisco. – Jensen disse animado.

- Muito prazer, meu nome é Jared.

- Mas pode chamá-lo de Dallas. – Jensen brincou, fazendo ambos rirem.

- Quanto a ser o guitarrista mais foda, não acredite nele, o Jensen é um exagerado. – Welling sorriu.

- Deixe ele tirar a própria conclusão durante o show.

- Você vem não é Jensen? – Tom disse encarando o loiro.

- Eu já estou aqui Tom! Você sabe que eu nunca perco um show seu.

Jared ficou desconfortável com aquela conversa, mas não deixou ninguém perceber.

- Vou mostrar o Pier ao Jared. Até mais tarde Tom. – Jensen se despediu do moreno e eles seguiram pelo calçadão, onde havia várias lojas, restaurantes e bares.

- Você são... – O moreno quebrou o silêncio.

- O quê? – Jensen perguntou.

- Você sabe... O Tom e você... Vocês estão juntos?

- Se eu disser que sim você ficaria decepcionado? – Jensen parou e encarou o Texano.

Jared sorriu sem graça, encarando o chão, e antes que ele pudesse responder Jensen se adiantou.

- Mas a resposta é não. O Tom e eu não estamos juntos. Somos somente amigos.

- Jensen, desculpe, eu não quis ser...

- E você? Tem alguém em Dallas? – O loiro perguntou.

- Não... Quer dizer, ninguém importante. – Jared respondeu e soltou um suspiro.

- Sabe o que a gente precisa fazer antes do show começar? – Jensen começou a andar novamente.

- O quê? – O moreno sorriu.

- Beber! Vamos! – Jensen entrou em um bar, sendo seguido pelo moreno e eles sentaram no balcão.

- Beaver! Duas cervejas, por favor. – Jensen pediu.

- Você conhece todo mundo nessa cidade? – O moreno estava surpreso que Jensen havia chamado as pessoas pelo nome em todos os lugares em que eles haviam ido.

- Vamos dizer que eu conheço as pessoas mais legais dessa cidade. – Jensen piscou para Jared que sorriu, fazendo o loiro sentir seu coração acelerar. – Aposto que no Texas tem gente que morreria por esse sorriso.

Aquele comentário pegou Jared de surpresa e ele se sentiu corando.

- Não precisa ficar vermelho, é só um elogio.

- Duas cervejas. – O bartender pôs as bebidas em cima do balcão.

- Obrigado Jim. – Jensen agradeceu e deu um gole na bebida.

- Quem é esse? Caso novo?

Jared engasgou com a cerveja, ficando mais sem graça ainda.

- Beaver! – Jensen riu gostosamente. – Esse é o Jared e ele é de Dallas.

- Muito prazer... – O moreno apertou a mão do senhor que estava atrás do balcão.

- Jim Beaver. – Após se apresentar ele se virou para o loiro. – Sabe o que dizem sobre os Texanos não é Jensen?

Ambos riram fazendo Jared corar novamente.

- Vou ao banheiro. – O moreno se levantou e foi em direção ao fundo do bar.

- Ele está de mudança? – O mais velho perguntou.

- Férias. Daqui a um mês ele vai embora. – Jensen respondeu.

- Não o faça ir embora com o coração partido Jensen. – Beaver provocou.

- Hey! Eu não tenho culpa de ser irresistível! - O loiro sorriu e sentiu seus olhos serem cobertos por duas mãos.

- Adivinha quem é... – A pessoa mudou a voz, forçando um tom mais fino.

- Com essa vozinha de viado eu tenho certeza que é... Caralho, só pode ser você Chris!

O loiro tirou as mãos e se virou dando de cara com seu amigo de infância Chris Kane.

- Chris? Quando você voltou? – Jensen perguntou visivelmente emocionado.

- Acabei de chegar!

- Não acredito que você está aqui, cara! - Jensen o abraçou forte.

- Nem eu. Nossa... Senti muita saudade de tudo aqui. Até de você Beaver! – Kane se soltou de Jensen e abraçou o mais velho.

- Senta aqui com a gente.

- Com a gente quem? - Chris sorriu.

- Ah! Eu estou com um amigo, o Jared. Ele é de Dallas.

- Amigo?

- Sim, somente amigo! – Jensen respondeu olhando para trás, vendo que Jared estava voltando. – É aquele moreno alto que está vindo ali, de camisa branca.

- Nossa mãe do céu! – Kane deixou escapar.

- Se comporta Kane. – Jensen riu e apresentou os dois quando Jared chegou ao balcão. – O Chris é meu amigo desde que éramos crianças, crescemos juntos.

- Que legal! – Jared sorriu.

- Sabe quem vai fazer um show daqui a pouco? – Jensen mudou de assunto, encarando Kane.

- Ele nem deve mais se lembrar de mim Jensen. – Chris disse com um semblante triste.

- Claro que lembra. Outro dia estávamos falando de você e daquele dia em que nós três... - Jensen começou a conversar com Kane sobre o passado, relembrando da época antes do amigo viajar e não se deu conta que Jared se afastou indo até a mesa de sinuca.

O moreno ficou chateado de ser excluído da conversa e ajeitou as bolas em cima da mesa, dando a primeira tacada, espalhando-as pelo feltro verde.

- Quer companhia? – Um homem se aproximou.

- Claro, por que não?

- Sou Michael. – O rapaz estendeu a mão.

- Jared. – O moreno a apertou. – Não fiz ponto então acho que é sua vez.

- Tudo bem. – Michael pegou um dos tacos e se posicionou, acertando uma tacada na bola amarela, encaçapando duas bolas de uma vez só.

- Nossa, você é bom! – O moreno elogiou.

- Meu esporte preferido é esse. – O rapaz riu.

Jensen percebeu que o moreno não estava mais ao seu lado e olhou em volta procurando por Jared, vendo-o numa das mesas de sinuca. Levantou-se e foi até ele.

- O show já vai começar Jared. Melhor irmos agora. – Jensen disse num tom autoritário.

- Pode ir Jensen. Vou ficar aqui jogando com o Michael. – O moreno lhe lançou um olhar desafiador.

- Não entendi... – Jensen riu.

- Eu disse que você pode ir ao show com _seu amigo_. Eu vou ficar aqui com _meu amigo_ jogando sinuca.

- Se você quiser ir Jared, tudo bem. – Michael não queria arrumar confusão.

- Tudo bem, eu vou ficar. – O moreno ignorou o olhar de Jensen.

O loiro se virou, pagou as cervejas e saiu do bar com Kane. Jared já estava arrependido no minuto seguinte, mas Jensen o havia ignorado e ele não era um boneco para ser usado e excluído da maneira que o loiro quisesse. E Jensen não mandava nele.

Duas horas depois, Jared saiu do bar e sem saber direito para onde ir, resolveu que voltaria para o hotel.

- Estava se divertindo? – Uma voz atrás dele perguntou e Jared baixou a cabeça rindo, não acreditando que era Jensen.

- Não acredito que estava aqui me esperando até agora Jensen. – Jared estava realmente surpreso.

- Sinceramente? Nem eu Jared. E que fique bem claro que isso é muito raro de acontecer. - Jensen suspirou. – O show já começou, mas ainda dá tempo de vermos o Tom tocar. Vamos?

- Tudo bem. – Jared sorriu e eles seguiram em silêncio até o bar onde o moreno tocava com sua banda.

Jensen arrumou um lugar perto do palco.

- Eu vou pegar uma cerveja pra gente e procurar pelo Kane, não sai daqui.

- Ok. – Jared havia ficado irritado com a atitude do loiro no bar do Beaver, mas agora estava achando até graça do jeito autoritário dele.

O moreno se virou para o palco, vendo Welling na guitarra e realmente ele tocava muito bem. Jensen não estava exagerando.

A música era Crazy do Aerosmith e Jared se arrepiou quando sentiu os braços de Jensen o enlaçando por trás enquanto cantava com a boca próxima ao seu ouvido.

**That kinda lovin'**

(Esse tipo de amor)

**Turns a man to a slave**

(Transforma um homem num escravo)

**That kinda lovin'**

(Esse tipo de amor)

**Sends a man right to his grave**

(Manda um homem para a sepultura)

**I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy**

(Eu vou enlouquecer, enlouquecer, baby, eu vou enlouquecer)

**You turn it on**

(Você apronta)

**Then you're gone**

(Depois vai embora)

**Yeah you drive me**

(Você me deixa)

**Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby**

(Louco, louco, louco por você baby)

Jared pegou a cerveja e se virou encarando o loiro que ainda segurava em sua cintura.

- Jensen eu... Eu vou embora em menos de um...

O moreno não teve chance de continuar, pois sentiu os lábios do loiro devorando os seus, e nada mais importava naquele momento. Não importava se ele mal o conhecia, e não importava se iria embora dali a menos de um mês. A única coisa que importava era que ele estava sendo beijado de uma maneira que ele nunca havia sido antes, e queria aproveitar o máximo.

J²

O apartamento-ateliê de Jensen ficava em Eureka Valley, e assim que eles entraram, Jensen jogou o moreno contra a parede com violência, atacando sua boca novamente.

Sua mão subia e descia, percorrendo todo o corpo de Jared, enquanto suas ereções se roçavam por cima das roupas.

O loiro levantou e tirou a camisa do outro, interrompendo o beijo e sussurrando em seu ouvido, fazendo o moreno sorrir.

- Vai fazer jus a fama dos Texanos Jared?

- Vou... – Jared respondeu com a voz rouca.

Jensen sorriu e se afastou tirando sua camisa, calça e sapatos. Jared fez o mesmo, e quando estavam ambos somente de cueca, o moreno agarrou Jensen o virando de costas contra a parede.

O loiro gemeu quando Jared mordeu levemente seu ombro, esfregando sua excitação em sua nádega.

Jared deixava uma trilha de beijos e mordidas, enquanto se abaixava para tirar a cueca do loiro. Após se desfazer da sua, virou Jensen de frente novamente, beijando-o com mais calma.

Jensen o conduziu para seu quarto, deitando-o na cama e subindo em cima dele. O loiro o encarou e sorriu, passando a mão pelo seu rosto.

- Você é lindo sabia?

- Você também é Jensen...

Jensen mordeu de leve o queixo do moreno e desceu a boca pelo seu pescoço, ombro, peito e abdômen, deixando a pele molhada com sua saliva.

Jared sentia seu membro pulsando de tanto desejo e jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo baixinho, quando sentiu a língua quente do loiro por toda a extensão de sua ereção. O loiro sorriu, abocanhando devagar, sentindo o gosto do moreno em sua boca.

- Jensen... – Jared gemeu alto o nome do loiro quando este passou a chupá-lo com volúpia, somente parando quando sentiu o sêmen do moreno invadir sua boca e garganta.

- Você é delicioso Jared... – Jensen subiu o corpo e o beijou.

O moreno rolou na cama e ficou por cima do loiro ainda o beijando, sentindo o gosto do próprio gozo.

- Agora é minha vez... – O moreno sorriu, descendo o corpo, beijando todos os lugares que encontrava pela frente, antes de chegar à ereção do loiro que implorava por alívio.

Jared desceu mais, lambendo e chupando primeiramente as bolas de Ackles, que gemeu baixinho.

- Me chupa agora Jared... Não me tortura! – Jensen gemia mais do que falava.

O moreno agarrou o membro de Jensen e o abocanhou com vontade, chupando forte, fazendo Jensen gozar em poucos minutos.

O loiro gemeu alto várias vezes o nome do moreno enquanto se derramava em sua boca.

- Isso é tudo que você tem pra me mostrar Dallas? – Jensen provocou.

- Ainda não acabou.

Jared abriu as pernas do loiro se posicionando entre elas, chupando os próprios dedos e os levando a entrada de Jensen, que se abriu ainda mais quando os sentiu em sua intimidade.

- Jared... – Jensen gemeu quando o moreno introduziu um dedo em seu buraco quente.

O moreno sentia que estava ficando duro novamente enquanto preparava Jensen. E quando o loiro pediu para ele trocar os dedos pelo seu membro, Jared colocou as pernas do loiro em seu ombro e o penetrou devagar, deixando Jensen se acostumar aos poucos com a invasão.

- Jensen... – O moreno gemia o nome dele a cada centímetro investido, e quando estava todo dentro do loiro, Jensen o enlaçou com as pernas, o forçando a ir fundo, fazendo ambos gemerem alto.

- Agora mete com vontade Jared... – Jensen pediu e foi prontamente atendido pelo moreno que estocou sem piedade.

Jensen agarrou o próprio membro que já estava duro novamente e gozou segundos antes de Jared se derramar dentro dele.

O moreno saiu lentamente de dentro do loiro e rolou para o lado. Ambos estavam ofegantes e suavam em bicas.

- Não usamos preservativo Jensen... – O moreno disse preocupado.

- Pra falar a verdade eu nem lembrei que isso existia Jared. Eu só precisava... Só precisava...

- Precisava?

O loiro subiu em cima do moreno novamente.

– Precisava te sentir Jared... Sem nenhum obstáculo. Você confia se eu te disser que eu nunca transei com ninguém sem camisinha, que você foi o primeiro?

Jared riu, mas Jensen permaneceu sério.

- Eu confio Jensen. Não sei se deveria e não sei o porquê, mas... Porra... Eu confio! E você também foi "meu primeiro" sem preservativo... – Jared ficou sério e deu um selinho em Jensen que se levantou.

- Vem Dallas, vamos tomar banho.

**That kinda lovin'**

(Esse tipo de amor)

**Turns a man to a slave**

(Trasnforma um homem num escravo)

**That kinda lovin'**

(Esse tipo de amor)

**Sends a man right to his grave**

(Manda um homem para a sepultura)

**Continua...**

**Próximo Cap.**

- Jensen? Já é de manhã? – Jared perguntou fazendo Jensen rir.

- Não amor... acabou de anoitecer.

- Do que você me chamou? – Jared sorriu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Obrigado pelos Reviews e pelo carinho. Vcs são mto fofos! **

**Espero q curtam mais esse capítulo...**

**Beta: Pérola, sempre! **

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Jared acordou e riu do jeito que o loiro estava dormindo, de bruços e com a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro. Pensou em acordá-lo, mas quando viu que ainda estava cedo, desistiu e se levantou.

O moreno foi até o banheiro e riu ao se lembrar da noite que tiveram. Jensen era delicioso. Vestiu sua cueca e foi até a sala, percebendo o quanto era confortável e tinha a cara do loiro. Não teve oportunidade de conhecer o apartamento quando chegou, e sorriu novamente ao lembrar o motivo.

Uma porta entreaberta chamou sua atenção e ele entrou no quarto que Jensen usava como ateliê. Havia várias telas no chão, apoiadas na parede e uma no cavalete, que estava incompleta.

- O que está fazendo? – Jared se assustou quando o loiro o abraçou por trás, beijando seu pescoço.

- Elas são lindas Jensen. – O moreno apontou para as telas. – Você é muito talentoso. - Jared se virou encarando o loiro.

- Vamos tomar banho? – Disse sorrindo.

- Você só pensa em sexo Jensen? – O moreno provocou.

- Claro que não! – Jensen se fingiu de ofendido. – O problema é que eu ainda não estou convencido de que os Texanos são bons de cama... – Jensen já puxava Jared para o banheiro. – E você tem que defender seus conterrâneos não é mesmo Dallas?

J²

- E essa é a minha história... – Jared contava sobre sua vida e sua família ao loiro, enquanto tomavam o café da manhã.

- Você desistiu do seu sonho de ser médico por causa da sua mãe, que não te aceita como você é? – Jensen riu balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Não foi por _causa_ da minha mãe... – O moreno abocanhou a panqueca que Jensen estava fazendo para eles. - Depois que o meu pai morreu, nós ficamos muito unidos e ela um dia ainda vai aceitar o fato de eu ser gay... – Jared riu, sabendo que aquilo era quase impossível de acontecer. - E também tem os negócios da família, que eu sempre soube que um dia teria que assumir.

- Resumindo, você desistiu do seu sonho por causa da sua família e dos negócios.

- Nunca fez nenhum sacrifício, ou desistiu de algo em nome da sua família Jensen? – O moreno perguntou.

- Nem se eu tivesse uma eu faria isso... – O loiro suspirou.

- Como assim?

- Há 29 anos eu fui deixado em um orfanato com dias de vida. Eu não tenho família. - O loiro explicou. – Quer dizer, eu posso considerar o Kane minha família já que ele cresceu comigo no orfanato.

- Você nunca procurou saber quem são seus pais? – Jared estava sem graça, sem saber direito o que dizer.

- Não... – O loiro respondeu com naturalidade.

- Por quê? – Jared ficou curioso.

- Simples, eles não quiseram saber de mim, me abandonaram, então eu também não quero saber deles. – Jensen piscou para o moreno no final da frase, mas Jared percebeu o tom triste em suas palavras.

- Nossa Jensen, que coisa triste...

- Triste é quando as pessoas desistem de seus sonhos Jared... – Jensen deu um selinho no moreno. – Isso sim é triste.

- Aonde vai me levar hoje? – Jared mudou de assunto quebrando aquele clima melancólico que havia se formado.

- Por mim, eu te levaria de volta pro meu quarto, mas como um bom guia turístico, hoje eu vou te levar pra conhecer o Jardim Yerba Buena e depois vamos ao Ghirardelli Square, onde a gente pode almoçar. – O loiro se afastou. - E o mais importante. Vamos a todos esses lugares de bondinho.

- Eu já andei de bondinho, no meu primeiro dia aqui...

- Mas você não andou de bondinho _comigo..._

Jared riu se aproximando novamente de Jensen, o abraçando e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

– Eu não me incomodaria se você me levasse de volta pro quarto Jensen...

- Então depois não reclama... – Jensen puxou o moreno e eles saíram da cozinha indo em direção ao quarto do loiro.

J²

Os dias que se seguiram foram maravilhosos para Jared. Jensen o convidara, na verdade o intimara a ficar no apartamento dele, e o moreno não pensou duas vezes, saindo do hotel sem avisar a sua mãe.

Jensen o levou no Aquário de São Francisco, no Museu de História Natural, no Planetário Morrison, eles andaram de moto pela Golden Gate Brigde no meio de um temporal e foram flagrados quase transando em Alcatraz, só não sendo presos porque o guarda era amigo de Jensen. Em poucos dias, Jared já conhecia quase toda São Francisco, e acabou conhecendo lugares que tinha certeza que só Jensen conhecia.

Jared se sentia vivo ao lado do loiro. Um dia nunca era igual ao outro e ele já havia sido apresentado a todos os amigos de Jensen, que passaram a chamar o moreno de Dallas por causa do loiro.

Jared deixou seu lado "mauricinho" um pouco de lado, passando a se vestir de maneira cada vez mais despojada. Jensen disse que gostava das roupas do moreno, que combinavam com seu jeito certinho, mas aprovou o novo visual.

Os dois estavam quase sempre na companhia de Tom Welling e Chris Kane, que haviam reatado um antigo caso e o inevitável acabou acontecendo. Jared e Jensen se apaixonaram loucamente.

J²

- Jensen... – O moreno o chamou.

- Hum? – Jensen respondeu meio sonolento. Eles estavam acampando com Tom e Kane nas montanhas e já estavam cada casal em sua barraca.

Jared estava abraçado com o loiro, com a cabeça em seu peito.

- Eu... – Jared começou, mas não teve coragem de continuar. – Deixa pra lá...

- O quê Jared? Deixa pra lá o quê? – Jensen quis saber.

- Nada... Não é importante.

- Vindo de você tudo é importante... – Jared fechou os olhos. Jensen fazia seu coração acelerar cada vez que fazia essas declarações e o moreno se perguntava se o loiro também sentia o mesmo que ele. Jared puxou o ar e disse sem rodeios.

- Eu to completamente apaixonado por você.

Jensen riu, abraçando o moreno com mais força.

- Então isso só pode significar uma coisa...

- O quê? – O moreno levantou a cabeça, encarando o mais velho.

- Que estamos os dois completamente fodidos. – Jared sorriu, entendendo que aquela era a maneira do loiro dizer que estava apaixonado também.

- O que vamos fazer Jensen? Daqui a menos de duas semanas eu vou embora e...

- Shiii... – Jensen pôs o dedo na boca do moreno o calando. – Nós vamos dar um jeito, ok?

- Mas...

- Nada de _mas_... Vamos encontrar juntos uma solução e sabe por quê? – Jensen se virou e deitou por cima do moreno.

- Por quê? – Jared sentia como se seu coração pudesse sair pela boca a qualquer momento.

- Porque você me fisgou Dallas... Mas acho que já percebeu isso. – Jensen o beijou apaixonadamente, começando a tirar seu casaco.

- Jensen, não podemos fazer isso sem tirar a roupa? Tá muito frio*****... – O moreno perguntou entre os beijos e Jensen riu.

- Não se preocupa que daqui a pouco você vai estar suando... – Jensen já tinha a voz rouca de desejo.

- E se o Kane e o Tom ouvirem a gente?

- Você acha que eles estão fazendo o quê dentro daquela barraca Jared? – O loiro riu, o beijando novamente.

Jensen tirou suas roupas e ajudou o moreno a tirar as suas, o virando de costas em seguida.

- Deixa eu te esquentar...

Jensen desceu pelas costas arrepiadas do moreno aplicando beijinhos em todo o local. Apertou suas nádegas e as abriu, passando a língua, fazendo Jared se empinar, abrindo uma das pernas, facilitando _o trabalho_ do loiro.

- Quer me deixar louco é? – Jensen provocou e voltou a lamber a intimidade do moreno que se esfregava no saco de dormir, gemendo cada vez mais.

- Nem pense em gozar assim... – O loiro subiu o corpo e forçou seu membro na entrada do moreno, o penetrando devagar, beijando novamente suas costas e fazendo um leve carinho com os dedos.

- Jensen... – Jared gemeu, começando a se movimentar embaixo do loiro.

- Fica de quatro pra mim Jared... - Jensen pediu e o moreno levantou o corpo. O loiro segurou em sua cintura e estocou com força, entrando cada vez mais fundo, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos de Jared que alcançou seu membro, massageando-o freneticamente.

Jensen tirou a mão do moreno e passou a masturbá-lo lentamente, mas não mudando o ritmo das investidas.

- Mais rápido Jensen! Mais rápido! – Jared praticamente gritava.

Jensen riu, adorava ver o moreno assim louco embaixo dele e fez o que ele lhe pedia, passando a bombear seu membro com vontade, fazendo Jared gozar em poucos segundos, gemendo ainda mais alto. Jensen gozou logo depois sem se preocupar com o volume de seus gemidos.

Jared deitou, puxando o loiro junto com ele. Jensen saiu de dentro do moreno e riu com vontade.

- O que foi Jensen? – Jared perguntou, virando o corpo.

- Pra quem tava preocupado se o Kane e o Tom iam ouvir a gente, até que você gemeu baixo Jared... – O loiro continuou rindo.

- E quem consegue gemer baixo transando com você?

- Esse é o seu jeito de dizer que sou bom de cama? – Jensen o abraçou.

- Pode ser... – Jared riu e logo depois ficou sério. – O que a gente vai fazer Jensen?

- Ainda não sei... – O loiro suspirou. – Vamos pensar em alguma solução ok?

Jared balançou a cabeça e voltou a deitar, agora com Jensen deitado sobre seu peito e não demorou muito o loiro dormiu. Jared puxou o que pode do saco de dormir e os cobriu pensando em como ia conseguir viver longe de Jensen.

J²

A data da volta de Jared a Dallas estava cada vez mais próxima e ele volta e meia ficava irritado. O moreno omitia tudo o que estava acontecendo de sua mãe, mas Sharon acabou descobrindo que ele não estava mais hospedado no The St. Regis e lhe telefonou.

- Jared?

- Oi mãe... – O moreno atendeu o celular desanimado.

- O que está acontecendo Jared? – Sua mãe falava um tom mais alto.

- Não está acontecendo nada, por quê?

- Eu telefonei para o Regis e me informaram que você não está mais hospedado lá, onde você está Jared? Não está mais em São Francisco? – Jared suspirou. Achou que sua mãe até demorara muito para descobrir.

- Estou mãe...

- Mudou de hotel?

- Não, estou na casa de... Uns amigos. – Jared sabia que se ele dissesse _um amigo_ sua mãe desconfiaria imediatamente.

- Que amigos Jared?

- Uns amigos que fiz aqui, mãe... Que saco, eu não sou mais criança! – Jared gritou.

- Calma meu filho, eu só fiquei preocupada... Não precisa falar assim comigo.

- Desculpa mãe. – A última coisa que Jared queria era brigar com sua mãe e ainda mais pelo telefone. - Olha, eu estou de saída agora, mas eu ligo para a senhora mais tarde ok?

- Promete?

- Prometo...

Assim que o moreno desligou Jensen entrou na sala.

- _Uns amigos_ hein? Mentindo pra mãe Jared, que coisa feia...

- Jensen, me desculpe... – O moreno se aproximou do loiro. – Se eu dissesse a ela que...

- Tudo bem Dallas, não precisa me dar nenhuma explicação, se você disse _uns amigos_ é porque tem motivos para isso e eu não vou te julgar.

- Eu te amo Jensen... – Jared o interrompeu.

- Jared, eu... – O loiro foi pego de surpresa com aquelas palavras.

- Eu não estou te pedindo para que diga ou sinta o mesmo, mas eu precisava dizer isso. – Jared riu. – Estava me sufocando.

Jensen se afastou e foi até a janela.

- Jensen? – Jared o chamou. – Falei besteira não foi?

- Não, você... – Jensen suspirou. – Não falou besteira Jared, mas é que...

O loiro se virou o encarando. Jared iria embora dali a uma semana e ele não sabia o que fazer. Não queria ser egoísta pedindo para que o moreno ficasse, mas também sabia que não poderia ir com ele. Sabia que a mãe de Jared nunca o aceitaria.

- Eu vou sair um pouco... – Jensen entrou no quarto.

- Vou pegar meu casaco...

- Não Jared, eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinho... Eu quero ficar sozinho...

- Tudo bem Jensen... Estarei aqui quando você voltar.

Quando Jensen voltou já era noite, e encontrou o moreno dormindo. Ficou parado o observando se perguntando como ele deixara aquilo acontecer. Mas não era sua culpa, era? Não era sua culpa Jared ser tão encantador e também não era sua culpa que tenham se dado tão bem, em todos os sentidos. E isso tudo seria motivo de felicidade se o moreno não estivesse com data marcada pra partir. Jensen não resistiu e fez um carinho no rosto dele que acordou.

- Jensen? Já é de manhã? – Jared perguntou fazendo Jensen rir.

- Não amor. Acabou de anoitecer.

- Do que você me chamou? – Jared sorriu.

- Jared... Eu... Droga! – Jensen se sentou na cama, de costas para o moreno, que se levantou e se ajoelhou na sua frente.

- Fala Jensen...

O loiro o encarou.

- Eu também te amo Jared... - Jensen o beijou apaixonadamente e o puxou para a cama, arrancando sua roupa e a do moreno com violência, o amando de forma urgente e desesperada como se Jared pudesse desaparecer a qualquer momento. Gozaram juntos em meio a vários _eu te amo_ apaixonados.

- Quero te mostrar uma coisa. – Jensen disse ainda um pouco ofegante e se levantou, pegando um papel de dentro de uma gaveta. – Eu te desenhei.

- O quê? – Jared pegou o papel e o desenrolou.

No desenho o moreno estava sem camisa, sentado no sofá da sala do loiro.

- É só um esboço, você ainda vai posar nu pra mim, mas... – Jensen riu e se deitou novamente. - Lembra aquele dia que você tava vendo televisão e eu acabei pintando na sala porque queria assistir o jogo com você?

- Lembro...

- Eu tava te desenhando. – O loiro confessou.

- Jensen...

- E foi bem difícil porque você não parava quieto... – Jensen ria se lembrando do dia.

- Você é perfeito Jensen... – O moreno o beijou.

- Você que é Jared...

- Eu não vou embora! – O moreno disse de repente.

- O quê? Como assim?

- Eu não vou mais embora! – Jared se sentou na cama com o coração acelerado.

- Quando decidiu isso? – Jensen se apoiou nos cotovelos, ainda não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

- Agora... Nesse minuto!

- Você está maluco... – Jensen se levantou.

- Não quer que eu fique?

- Claro que eu quero... Mas você vai abandonar tudo, sua família, sua vida, por... – O loiro gesticulava nervosamente.

- Por sua causa... Sim, eu vou. – Jared se levantou, se aproximando de Jensen.

- Jared...

- Jensen, eu te amo! Eu nunca me senti tão vivo como nessas últimas semanas. Eu não vou conseguir ficar sem você! E eu não quero.

- E sua mãe?

- Ela vai ter que entender. Eu a amo muito e sentirei sua falta, mas se eu tenho que escolher... eu escolho você Jensen.

O loiro se aproximou o abraçando com força.

- Você é louco sabia?

- Sou louco por você...

- Tem problema se eu continuar te chamando de Dallas?

Jared riu.

- Tem problema se você parar de me chamar assim...

Jensen o beijou. Seus corações agora estavam calmos e felizes e mesmo sabendo que ainda teriam que enfrentar a mãe de Jared, eles tinham certeza de que nada e nem ninguém seria capaz de separá-los.

**Continua... **

*****Em São Francisco, mesmo no verão, as noites podem ser geladas, principalmente nas montanhas.

**Próximo Capítulo**

- Meu filho! Que saudade! – Sharon abraçou Jared demoradamente. – Porque não me telefonou? O motorista teria te buscado no aeroporto.

- Tudo bem mãe, nós viemos de táxi... - Quando se soltou do abraço, ela olhou para Jensen com desdém.

- Oh! E quem é esse?


	4. Chapter 4

**Olá! Mais uma vez gostaria de agradecer a todos os Reviews! Fico feliz que vocês estejam gostando de mais essa minha loucura.**

**Eles ainda estão no "Só Love Só Love" então, aproveitem... XD**

**Beta: Pérola, Óbvio! **

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

- Tudo pronto Dallas? – Jensen perguntou jogando sua mala no chão da sala.

– Tudo. – O moreno suspirou.

- Ainda não sei como conseguiu me convencer a ir para o Texas com você. – Jensen riu.

- Quer que eu lembre como eu te convenci? – Jared disse abraçando o loiro por trás.

- Onde foi parar sua timidez? – Jensen provocou.

- Você me mudou completamente Jensen. – Jared o virou de frente para ele. – E pra melhor. Nunca mais quero ser aquele Jared chato e certinho!

- Eu nunca te achei chato. A não ser quando pega no meu pé por causa de um simples baseado.

- Você sabe que eu não concordo com isso. E que eu falo pro seu bem.

- Eu sei.

- E nem pense em fumar enquanto estivermos em Dallas.

- Sim senhor! – Jensen engrossou a voz, batendo continência, fazendo o moreno rir alto, jogando a cabeça pra trás.

- Eu te amo, mesmo com esse seu... _Defeito_. – Jared disse de um jeito engraçado e agora foi a vez do loiro rir.

- Só você mesmo Jared! Bom, então vamos! To doido pra ver se todos os Texanos são assim tão bonitos e gostosos como você.

- Hey! Que história é essa? – O moreno perguntou sério, dando um tapa forte na bunda do loiro.

- Calma, foi só uma piada! – Jensen pegou sua mochila, dando mais uma olhada em seu apartamento antes de fechar a porta.

Após o moreno decidir que ficaria de vez em São Francisco, havia pedido ao loiro que fosse com ele a Dallas. Queria conversar com sua mãe, pegar suas coisas e seu carro. O moreno havia sugerido ao loiro que voltassem à Califórnia de carro e Jensen adorou a ideia.

Antes de irem para o aeroporto, passaram na casa de Chris, que ficaria com a chave do apartamento do loiro para alguma emergência.

- Quem diria hein Jensen? – Kane se referia ao fato dele sempre se gabar que nunca havia se amarrado a ninguém seriamente.

- O que eu posso fazer? Esse grandão me pegou de jeito. – Jensen agarrou o moreno, fazendo Jared corar um pouco.

- E agora vai conhecer a sogra? – Tom brincou.

- Pois é... – Jensen e Jared se entreolharam.

- Quando pretendem voltar? – Kane quis saber.

- Não sei. Estamos querendo voltar de carro e sabe como é, né? Talvez demoremos um pouco. – Jensen piscou para o moreno que corou novamente. - Cuide bem da minha Dyna... – Jensen entregou a chave da moto para o amigo. - Como sua própria vida.

- Pode deixar Jensen. – Kane abraçou o loiro com força. – Cuide-se hein?

- Eu sempre me cuido. – Jensen o abraçou forte também.

Após todos se despedirem, Jensen e Jared pegaram um táxi rumo ao Aeroporto Internacional de São Francisco.

J²

- Quatro horas pra chegar a Dallas e você não me deixou trazer nem um baseadinho pra relaxar. Que maldade Jared! – O loiro brincou quando a aeronave já estava no céu, mas vendo que o moreno olhava pela janela do avião sem ouvi-lo, Jensen pôs a mão em sua perna. – Hey... O que foi?

- Nada... – Jared o encarou. – Só estou nervoso.

- Está preocupado com a reação da sua mãe?

- Isso eu já sei que será a pior possível.

- Então o que foi?

- Não sei, me deu uma sensação ruim de repente. De que eu não deveria estar voltando.

- Está arrependido de ter me conhecido?

- Não! Claro que não. É só uma sensação, já passou.

- Sabe que estarei ao seu lado pro que der e vier não sabe? – Jensen disse o confortando.

- Sei... – O moreno suspirou olhando apaixonadamente para Jensen que retribuía o olhar com a mesma intensidade. – Como pode Jensen, duas pessoas se amarem assim tão rápido? Acha que isso acontece com muita frequência?

- Não sei. Só sei que eu te amo e acho que eu te amei desde o primeiro instante.

- Amor a primeira vista? - O moreno perguntou e Jensen sorriu.

- É... Acho que foi isso.

Eles ficaram se encarando em silêncio e após alguns minutos Jensen começou a gemer de dor.

- O que foi Jensen? O que está sentindo? – Jensen perguntou preocupado.

- Uma dor forte no estômago... E vontade de vomitar.

- Será que foi alguma coisa que você comeu?

- Não sei... Me ajuda a ir até o banheiro Jared. Por favor.

Jensen se levantou, amparado pelo moreno e logo uma aeromoça veio ajudar.

- Meu namorado está passando mal, vou ajudá-lo a chegar ao banheiro. – Jared disse com naturalidade, mas ainda tinha o tom de preocupação.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, me chame, ok?

Eles chegaram ao minúsculo banheiro e Jared fez malabarismo para entrar com Jensen, que se agachou na frente do vaso.

- Fecha a porta Jared, não quero que ninguém me ouça vomitando. – O loiro disse com dificuldade.

Jared estava tremendo de nervoso e assim que ele fechou a porta, se virou para Jensen que se levantou rapidamente com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

- Enfim sós Dallas.

- Não acredito que você fingiu que tava passando mal! – O moreno não aguentou ficar sério e começou a rir.

- Você tá muito nervoso e eu queria te ajudar a relaxar, só isso...

- Não vou transar com você aqui Jensen! – O moreno sussurrou.

- Quem falou em transar? – Jensen se aproximou de Jared, o beijando, enquanto o massageava por cima da calça, sentindo seu membro endurecer imediatamente.

- Jensen... Não podemos!

- Eu nunca fiz sacanagem dentro de um avião, Jared. Não quer tirar minha virgindade? – Jensen perguntou com a voz rouca, apertando o membro do mais alto.

- Jensen... – Jared fechou os olhos gemendo, seu membro já duro feito pedra.

O loiro abriu a calça do moreno, baixando-a um pouco, liberando o membro pulsante de Jared, masturbando-o devagar. Padalecki gemia baixinho e movimentava o quadril.

Jensen se abaixou como pôde e abocanhou a ereção do moreno, chupando somente a glande, fazendo barulhos com a boca que estavam enlouquecendo o mais alto.

Jared agarrou os cabelos do loiro, forçando sua cabeça para frente, sentindo seu membro entrar quase todo na boca de Jensen que passou a chupá-lo com volúpia.

- Ah Jensen... Essa sua boca... – Jared gemia controlando sua vontade de gritar de prazer e jogou a cabeça para trás quando gozou forte na boca de seu amado.

- Está tudo bem? – A aeromoça bateu na porta e Jared arregalou os olhos. – Senhores? Está tudo bem? – Ela insistiu.

Jensen largou o membro do moreno e respondeu, tentando imitar a voz de Jared.

- Já vamos sair! Ele está muito enjoado. Não para de vomitar!

- Quer que eu traga algum remédio? - Ela perguntou.

- Não precisa querida. Obrigado.

- Você é louco. – Jared ria nervosamente, enquanto fechava a calça.

- Vai dizer que você não gostou? – O loiro se levantou, abrindo sua calça e pegando em seu membro rijo. – Agora eu preciso...

- Jensen... O que está fazendo? A aeromoça já bateu na porta...

O loiro se encostou à parede, fechando os olhos, manipulando seu membro com vontade, gemendo e mordendo o lábio inferior. Aquela cena deixou o moreno doido.

- Deixa que eu termino isso pra você. – Jared tirou a mão do loiro, trocando pela sua, calando os gemidos do mais velho com a boca, o beijando de maneira pornográfica e durante o beijo, Jensen gozou demoradamente na mão do mais novo.

- Eu te amo sabia? – Jared disse com a testa colada a do loiro.

- Eu te amo mais... – Jensen respondeu ofegante.

Depois de limparem a "sujeira" de Jensen, o moreno abriu a porta devagar, tentando não chamar a atenção, mas o loiro saiu na sua frente, andando normalmente e ainda piscou para a aeromoça que os olhava desconfiada. Jared sentiu seu rosto queimar quando passou por ela que o olhava balançando a cabeça com ar de reprovação.

Quando o avião pousou no Aeroporto Fort Worth, em Dallas, já era noite e assim que eles saíram do terminal e entraram em um táxi rumo à casa de Jared, o moreno começou a suar, e o motivo não era o verão Texano.

- Calma Jared, vai dar tudo certo. – Jensen pegou a mão dele, entrelaçando os dedos, sob o olhar abismado do motorista.

- Eu sei... – O moreno respirou forte.

- Para onde senhor? – O taxista pigarreou antes de perguntar e Jensen soltou a mão do moreno.

Jared deu o endereço ao motorista e quando chegaram a frente da casa, Jensen assoviou.

- Uau!

Jared sorriu sem graça e depois de pagarem a corrida e pegarem suas malas, o moreno digitou alguns números em um interfone que tinha no portão, abrindo-o imediatamente. A casa ficava em um bairro nobre de Dallas.

- Essa casa está na família há várias gerações. – O moreno explicou.

Eles atravessarem o belo jardim que tinha na frente da casa, e Jared riu do olhar espantado do loiro.

- Que foi Jensen?

- Você mora aqui sozinho com a sua mãe?

- Desde que meu pai morreu, por quê?

- Essa casa é maior que o meu prédio inteiro. – Jared riu alto com esse comentário do loiro.

- Na verdade nós só usamos uma parte da casa. A maioria dos cômodos do segundo andar ficam fechados. Então não parece ser tão grande assim.

Chegaram à porta de entrada e foram recebidos por uma Sharon sorridente e emocionada.

- Meu filho! Que saudade! – Sharon abraçou Jared demoradamente. – Por que não me telefonou? O motorista teria te buscado no aeroporto.

- Tudo bem mãe, nós viemos de táxi. - Quando se soltou do abraço, ela olhou para Jensen com desdém.

- Oh! E quem é esse?

Jensen vestia uma calça jeans surrada, rasgada nos joelhos, camisa branca e uma jaqueta de couro desbotada.

- Muito prazer, meu nome é Ackles. Jensen Ackles. – O loiro se adiantou, estendendo a mão e sorrindo.

- Muito prazer. – Sharon apertou sua mão fracamente e continuou o olhando desconfiada. – Jared, o que...

- Ele é meu... Um dos meus amigos de São Francisco mãe.

Eles haviam combinado que a princípio, o moreno apresentaria Jensen só como amigo.

- Ah! E ele... – Ela olhou rapidamente para o loiro. - Vai passar uns dias aqui? – Na verdade o olhar dela era de total reprovação, pois ela detestava esse tipo de "surpresa".

- Podemos dizer que sim. – O moreno disse, olhando para o loiro e rindo.

- Como assim?

- Mãe, se a senhora nos der licença, eu vou mostrar o quarto de hóspedes ao Jensen, tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa. A viagem foi muito cansativa. – Jared disse pegando sua mala e saindo da sala, com o loiro atrás dele.

- Mas eu quero conversar com você, meu filho, saber como foram as suas férias e...

- Depois a gente vai conversar mãe. Tenho muita coisa pra lhe contar. Mas depois, ok? – Jared olhou para o loiro. – Vem Jensen.

- Com licença Sra. Padalecki. – Jensen disse educadamente, sem obter resposta.

Sharon observou os dois se afastarem, não gostando nada do que do que estava vendo. Jared estava diferente e até estava se vestindo diferente, mas o que quer que estivesse acontecendo ela daria um jeito de descobrir, como sempre fazia.

- Ela me odiou Jared. Isso é fato. – Jensen se jogou na cama da suíte de hóspedes.

- Odiou nada Jensen, eu conheço minha mãe, ela é assim mesmo, desconfiada com todo mundo, mas depois que você pegar intimidade você vai ver que...

Jensen se levantou e puxou Jared que caiu em cima dele.

- Não quero ter intimidade com a sua mãe. Já com você... – Jensen agarrou a nuca do moreno o beijando com vontade. Jared correspondeu ao beijo, começando a se esfregar em Jensen, até se lembrar de onde estavam.

- Jensen... – O moreno se levantou rapidamente. – Não podemos dar bandeira aqui!

- Não vou aguentar ficar sem te beijar Jared e a porta está fechada! – O loiro se levantou e prensou Jared na parede o beijando novamente.

- Jensen... Por favor! – O moreno tentava afastar Jensen em vão.

- Eu vou enlouquecer se não puder te beijar Jared! – Jensen dizia entre os beijos.

Jared não aguentou mais e passou a beijar o loiro com urgência, agarrando suas nádegas e gemendo na boca do loiro.

- Sr. Padalecki? – Alguém bateu na porta e uma voz feminina o chamou, os assustando e eles se afastaram imediatamente.

- Sim, Alona? – O moreno reconheceu a voz de umas das empregadas e perguntou sem abrir a porta.

- A Sra. Padalecki me mandou trocar os lençóis e as toalhas desse quarto, posso entrar?

O moreno abriu a porta e sorriu para a empregada.

- Claro, Alona, fique a vontade.

Jensen disfarçou e foi até a varanda, seguido pelo moreno.

- Se livrou de mim agora Dallas, mas a noite você não vai escapar. – Jensen disse baixinho sem olhar para Jared.

- Jensen, se controla... Por favor. – O moreno riu.

- Vou deixar a porta aberta e te esperar mais tarde Jared, se você não aparecer vou correr pelado pela casa gritando por você.

- Jensen você é mesmo um tarado! Não pode ficar nem um dia sem transar?

- Não quando o seu namorado é um Texano de 1,95 de altura com um traseiro delicioso. – Jensen olhou de uma maneira tão obscena para o moreno, que Jared teve vontade de arrancar as roupas dele ali mesmo na varanda e fodê-lo insanamente, mas se controlou, pedindo para que Jensen parasse de provocá-lo.

- Acabei Sr. Padalecki, com licença. – Alona interrompeu.

- Obrigado. – Jared voltou para dentro do quarto e depois que a empregada saiu, ele se virou para o loiro.

- Jensen, vou tomar banho e depois eu te chamo para a gente ir comer alguma coisa ok?

- Ok. To doido pra comer alguma coisa mesmo. – Jensen olhou o moreno de cima em baixo, passando a língua pelos lábios.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo! – Jared riu, saindo do cômodo.

O moreno entrou em seu quarto com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, jogando a mala em cima da cama e estremeceu ao ver sua mãe sentada na poltrona próxima a janela, com cara de poucos amigos.

- O que está acontecendo Jared?

- Nada mãe. Não está acontecendo nada, por quê?

- Jared, eu te conheço. Você está escondendo algo de mim que eu sei.

- Mãe, por favor, eu to morto de cansado, com fome, dá um desconto vai!

- Que tipo de palavreado é esse? E que roupas são essas Jared?

O moreno usava calça jeans rasgada e uma blusa estilo hippie que Jensen lhe dera de presente.

- As pessoas se vestem mais despojadas em São Francisco mãe, não é nada demai...

- E esse seu amigo? Há quanto tempo aquelas roupas não são lavadas?

Jared teve vontade de dizer que Jensen era a pessoa mais cheirosa que ele já havia conhecido, mas se controlou.

- Mãe...

- Até quando ele pretende ficar aqui?

- A gente mal chegou!

- Eu sei! Só estou querendo saber quanto tempo seu convidado vai ficar.

- Ainda não sei! – Jared praticamente gritou.

- Por que está irritado comigo Jared?

- A senhora fica me cercando, me bombardeando com várias perguntas! Eu já disse que vamos conversar! Mas não agora!

- Tudo bem. – Ela se levantou.

- Mãe... – Jared se aproximou, a abraçando com carinho. – Desculpe ter gritado com a senhora, eu vou tomar banho, comer alguma coisa e depois vou dormir, mas eu prometo que amanhã serei todo seu, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, meu filho. – Sharon saiu do quarto e Jared ficou pensativo. Sabia que sua mãe reagiria mal quando ele contasse qual era sua real intenção ali com o loiro, mas não tinha mais volta. Ele havia decidido.

J²

Jared abriu a porta do quarto de Jensen devagar. Já era madrugada e todos já estavam dormindo.

O moreno entrou e trancou a porta, rindo ao ver Jensen dormindo ou fingindo que estava dormindo, pelado, de bruços e com a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro.

Jared tirou suas roupas e deitou em cima do loiro, esfregando seu membro que já se encontrava duro na bunda de Jensen. O loiro se movimentou e começou a rir.

- Jared, seu depravado... – O loiro brincou empinando a bunda tentando aumentar o contato.

- Não foi você mesmo que disse na cozinha que queria que eu já chegasse de pau duro? – O moreno mordeu as costas de Jensen. – Seu desejo é uma ordem.

Jared se referia ao pedido que Jensen fizera na hora em que eles estavam jantando.

- Eu tava doido pra te comer em cima da mesa de jantar, sabia? – Jensen disse com a voz rouca.

- Eu sei... Mas agora, eu estou aqui. Pronto pra realizar os seus desejos mais pervertidos.

- SÉRIO? – O loiro praticamente gritou.

- Jensen! – Jared sussurrou. – Se você não controlar a altura da sua voz, eu vou te amordaçar!

- Promete? - Jensen perguntou e Jared riu.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo**

- Desculpa minha falta de educação, meu nome é Matt Cohen... – O moreno estendeu a mão para o loiro que o cumprimentou.

- Jensen Ackles.

- Jensen é meu... amigo de São Francisco... – Jared explicou.

- Ah... e está gostando de Dallas? – Matt quis saber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oiê... Essa semana vou atualizar mais cedo por que amanhã e sexta ficarei fora o dia inteiro. E também, porque estou ansiosa pra saber a opinião de vcs. XD**

**Agradecimento especial a super beta, mais que eficiente, Pérola. Obrigado por me aguentar! **

**Agradeço muito também a vcs, meus lindos, pelos comentários. Muito obrigado!**

**Espero que curtam... A felicidade ainda impera nesse cap, mas está com os dias contados...**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Jensen não acreditou quando viu o moreno pegar sua blusa no chão, rasgar um pedaço e amarrar em volta da boca dele.

- Pronto! Agora você vai ficar quietinho. – O moreno sussurrou subindo novamente em cima de Jensen que ainda estava de bruços. Ele tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Jared não entendeu.

O moreno começou a morder a nuca de Jensen, que imediatamente se arrepiou inteiro. Jared alisava as costas do loiro, a admirando.

- Suas costas são perfeitas sabia? E essas suas sardas me deixam louco... Mas você já sabe disso não é? - Jared passou a beijar cada centímetro das costas de Jensen, que gemia baixinho.

O moreno chupou os dedos, molhando-os com sua saliva e os levou até a entrada do loiro, penetrando-o devagar, colocando e tirando, sorrindo ao ver o corpo de Jensen reagindo.

- Jensen, como você é gostoso... Meu Deus! – Jared mais gemia do que falava quando tirou os dedos e começou a penetrar Jensen com seu membro rijo.

Jensen respirava forte e o fato de não poder gemer como queria o estava deixando mais excitado ainda.

- E eu te amo tanto... – Jared dizia baixinho em seu ouvido enquanto estocava devagar. Não tinha pressa, queria aproveitar cada minuto dentro do loiro, que movimentava o quadril na mesma velocidade do moreno, como se estivesse adivinhando seus pensamentos.

- Você gosta quando eu faço assim? – Jared perguntou, tirando seu membro totalmente de dentro do loiro e depois metendo de uma vez.

Jensen respondeu com um gemido baixo, abrindo cada vez mais as pernas para seu moreno.

- E quando eu meto bem fundo, você gosta? – Jared tirou novamente seu membro, estocando o mais fundo que conseguiu.

Jensen gemeu o mais alto que conseguiu, pois estava amordaçado.

- Você quer que eu continue metendo fundo Jensen? É assim que você gosta? – Jared mantinha seu membro todo dentro do loiro, aumentando um pouco a velocidade das investidas, sabendo que estava tocando no local certo.

Jensen estremeceu embaixo do moreno, se movimentando mais rápido também e se contraindo de propósito.

- Jensen... – Jared gemeu, apertando forte o quadril do loiro. – Assim eu não vou aguentar muito tempo.

Jensen levantou um pouco o corpo, agarrando seu membro, e poucas bombeadas bastaram para que gozasse no lençol. Jared fechou os olhos se movimentando o mais devagar que pode, enquanto Jensen gozava, sentindo toda pulsação do loiro em seu membro e gozando demoradamente em seguida.

Demorou a sair de dentro do loiro, ambos ofegantes.

- Eu te amo Dallas. – Foi a primeira coisa que Jensen disse quando o moreno tirou sua mordaça. Jared beijou novamente suas costas e se deitou ao lado dele.

- Eu preferia morrer se não pudesse mais ter você ao meu lado. – Ao ouvir aquilo, Jensen deitou em cima dele.

- Nunca mais fala isso. – Ele disse sério, o beijando apaixonadamente, o encarando depois. - O que foi Jared? – Jensen perguntou vendo que o moreno tinha o olhar um pouco triste.

- Ela vai me odiar pelo resto da vida Jensen.

- Sua mãe? – Jensen saiu de cima dele, deitando ao seu lado. Os dois fixando teto escuro.

- É... – O moreno respondeu com um suspiro.

- Por minha causa?

- Ela com certeza vai surtar quando eu contar que estamos juntos, mas acho que vai superar com o tempo. – O moreno disse, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não era verdade. – Ela vai pirar mesmo quando eu disser que não vou mais assumir os negócios. Ela me criou para isso, Jensen. Eu nem sei por onde começar a conversa.

- Jared, tem certeza que é isso que você quer?

- Por que tá perguntando isso? Já cansou de mim? – O moreno riu.

- Nunca vou me cansar de você...

- Eu tenho noção do que eu estou abrindo mão para ficar com você Jensen e é isso que eu quero. – Jared se virou e o encarou.

- Eu te amo Jared e eu prometo nunca te decepcionar. – Jensen fez um carinho no rosto do moreno que o beijou com paixão.

- Eu vou conversar com ela amanhã e acabar logo com isso, mas antes eu quero te levar a um lugar. – Jared riu, se deitando novamente.

- Onde? – Jensen quis saber.

- É surpresa...

– Dorme aqui comigo? - Jensen o abraçou se aconchegando em seus braços.

- Eu queria muito Jensen. Mas não podemos arriscar que minha mãe nos veja. – Jared respondeu.

- Eu sei, tudo bem. Mas eu vou morrer de saudade. – Jensen já estava com os olhos fechados.

- Eu também... Mas sabe o que eu vou fazer pra compensar?

- O quê?

- Vou ficar aqui te fazendo carinho e só vou embora depois que você dormir. – Jared já fazia um gostoso cafuné em Jensen.

- Por que você é tão perfeito Jared? – Jensen perguntou praticamente dormindo.

- Eu não sou perfeito.

- É... Sim...

Jared riu ao ver que o loiro dormira.

- Boa noite meu amor. – O moreno deu um beijo na cabeça de Jensen, se levantou e o cobriu. Colocou suas as roupas e deu mais uma olhada em Jensen, antes de voltar ao seu quarto.

J²

O dia amanheceu belíssimo em Dallas e Jared acordou muito bem humorado. Estava doido para sair com Jensen, mas após o café da manhã, Sharon pediu licença ao loiro e chamou o filho para conversarem no escritório.

- Bom Jared, agora sente e me conte como foi a viagem. – Sharon deu a volta na imensa mesa e se sentou de frente para o filho.

- Bom, foi legal. – Jared respondeu sem vontade.

- E... – Ela sorriu.

- Eu... – O moreno suspirou antes de continuar. - Passeei bastante, conheci muitas pessoas interessantes, fiz muitos amigos, e... É isso.

- E o hotel? – Sharon quis saber.

- O que tem?

- Você ficou num dos melhores hotéis de São Francisco, me conte como foi! – Ela tinha entusiasmo na voz.

- Foi... Legal... Normal... Ah! Sei lá mãe!

- Como sei lá, Jared? Me conte. Quero saber os detalhes!

- Olha mãe, eu combinei de levar o Jensen ao Nasher e...

- Mas você disse que hoje seria todo meu! Achei que passaríamos o dia juntos, conversando. Você tirou muitas fotos? – Ela perguntou, ignorando o que Jared dissera sobre sair com Jensen.

Jared havia tirado milhares de fotos, mas ainda tinha que separar as dele com Jensen antes de mostrar à sua mãe. Ela com certeza ficaria chocada se visse algumas.

- Eu vou mostrar tudo à senhora, mas depois. Agora eu preciso ir. – O moreno deu a volta na mesa e beijou sua mãe, saindo apressadamente do escritório, não dando chance dela falar mais nada.

Sharon se levantou e observou pela janela os dois saírem no carro do filho, sentindo uma intensa raiva daquele loiro crescer dentro dela.

- Me conte onde está me levando Dallas. – Jensen disse assim que saíram da casa de Jared.

- Já disse que é surpresa. Deixa de ser curioso Jensen!

- Se não falar, eu vou te pagar um boquete agora mesmo. – Jensen levou à mão a braguilha de Jared que riu alto.

- Ok, eu falo! – Jared disse rapidamente, mas ainda sorrindo. – Vamos ao Nasher, seu tarado!

- Nasher?

- É um centro de esculturas e eu achei que você, como artista, ia gostar de conhecer.

- Eu te amo sabia? – Jensen fez um carinho na perna do moreno.

- Eu também te amo.

- Pode deixar que eu não vou te constranger enquanto estivermos aqui.

- Você nunca me constrange Jensen. Só que aqui é diferente, as pessoas são mais...

- Preconceituosas? – O loiro interrompeu.

- Na verdade eu ia dize...

- Homofóbicas? – Jensen interrompeu novamente.

- Eu ia dizer antiquadas! – Jared riu.

- Queria estar em São Francisco agora. – Jensen disse baixinho e Jared o olhou rapidamente.

- É mesmo? – O moreno perguntou um pouco chateado. – Achei que estivesse gostando de estar aqui comigo.

- E eu estou! – Jensen riu de canto. – Mas se estivéssemos em São Francisco agora, seu pau já estaria na minha boca há muito tempo. – Jensen disse sério fazendo Jared gargalhar.

- Jensen!

- O quê? – O loiro se fez de desentendido.

- Eu te amo!

- Eu te amo mais. – Jensen teve vontade de beijar Jared, mas achou melhor deixar pra outra hora.

J²

Dentro do Nasher, o loiro ficou impressionado com a quantidade de esculturas que o centro possuía em seu acervo. Entre elas, obras de artistas famosos como Miró, Calder, Picasso, Rodin, Paul Gauguin e muitos outros.

- Você não fica atrás deles em nada sabia? – Jared disse baixinho fazendo um carinho discreto em sua mão e Jensen o olhou totalmente apaixonado, dizendo "eu te amo" só movimentando os lábios.

- Eu daria um braço pra te beijar agora sabia? – Jensen disse encarando uma escultura.

- Eu também... – Jared devolveu e eles riram.

Após saírem do centro, Jared levou Jensen para almoçar no Perry's Steakhouse and Grill.

- E aí? Gostou do restaurante? – Jared perguntou assim que se sentaram.

- Está querendo me impressionar Dallas? – Jensen perguntou de um jeito divertido.

- Não... – Jared riu. – Se eu quisesse te impressionar eu diria que esse restaurante já tem suas reservas esgotadas até o final do mês.

- Estou impressionado. – Jensen olhou em volta. – Mas sabe que não ligo pra nada disso não é?

- Na verdade nem eu Jensen, eu daria tudo pra estar no Yerba Buena agora fazendo um piquenique com você.

- Eu também meu am... – Jensen se calou quando viu uma garçonete ao seu lado.

- Boa tarde Sr. Padalecki. – A garçonete cumprimentou Jared com um enorme sorriso. – Boa tarde senhor. – Ela olhou para o loiro e voltou a encarar o moreno. – Prontos para pedirem as bebidas?

- Sim, Lauren. – Jared olhou para o loiro. - Jensen?

- Eu quero uma cerveja bem gelada.

- Duas cervejas bem geladas, por favor. – Jared pediu.

- Certo. – A moça anotou o pedido. – Com licença.

- Você vem sempre aqui? – O loiro quis saber.

- Não muito, mas minha mãe sim. – Jared respondeu abrindo o cardápio.

- Jared? – Um moreno se aproximou.

- Olá Matt! – Jared o cumprimentou e o loiro percebeu que ele ficou um pouco sem graça.

- Não sabia que já havia voltado de São Francisco. – O moreno disse rindo aberto.

- Na verdade eu cheguei ontem. – Jared desviou os olhos para o loiro que os olhava curioso.

- Desculpe minha falta de educação, meu nome é Matt Cohen. – O moreno estendeu a mão para o loiro que o cumprimentou.

- Jensen Ackles.

- Jensen é meu... Amigo, de São Francisco. – Jared explicou.

- Ah... E está gostando de Dallas? – Matt quis saber.

- Muito! Vocês Texanos são muito gost... Gentis! – Jensen riu e Matt o olhou desconfiado.

- Bom, eu estou com umas pessoas... Mas eu te ligo depois Jared, ok?

- Ok Matt, até mais. – Jared observou o moreno se afastar, e quando olhou novamente para Jensen, ele sorriu. - O que foi?

- "Ok, Matt, até mais?" – Jensen imitou a voz do moreno.

- O que você queria que eu dissesse Jensen? Não pode me ligar porque esse é meu namorado? Não estamos em São Francisco. Infelizmente.

- Eu... – Jensen foi interrompido novamente pela garçonete que lhes serviu as bebidas.

- Já querem fazer os pedidos? – Ela perguntou.

- Ainda não Lauren, obrigado. – Jared respondeu simpático.

- Com licença.

- Jensen, não fica assim, por favor.

- Eu quero voltar logo a São Francisco Jared. Não quero ter que ficar me controlando o tempo todo. Não posso nem tocar em você sem medo de estar cometendo um crime! – Jensen disse um pouco irritado.

- Eu também quero muito voltar logo a São Francisco Jensen.

Jared quis tocar na mão do loiro, mas teve receio de alguém ver.

- Vocês já...

- O quê? – Jared perguntou.

- Você sabe... O Matt e você.

- Ficou com ciúmes Jensen? – Jared riu.

- Não... Só quero saber o que está rolando. – Jensen disfarçou.

- Lembra que eu te disse que tinha alguém aqui em Dallas, mas que não era importante?

- Então ele é o "_ninguém importante_"? Do jeito que ele te olhou não me pareceu que você não é importante para ele.

- Jensen!

- O quê? – O loiro riu.

- Você está morrendo de ciúme!

- Claro que não!

- Sei... – Jared ria também, adorando ver Jensen com ciúme dele.

- Vocês chegaram a namorar ou o quê? – O loiro baixou os olhos insistindo.

- Nós saímos algumas vezes, escondidos é claro, e não foi nada demais. E se quer saber nem rolou sexo.

- Como alguém consegue isso? – Jensen perguntou incrédulo.

- Isso o quê?

- Sair com você e não rolar sexo. Isso é humanamente impossível! A primeira coisa que eu quis quando te vi foi te comer.

- Porque você é um tarado! – Jared gargalhou.

- Vai dizer que você não pensou o mesmo? Eu percebi como você me comeu com os olhos quando me viu a primeira vez. – Jensen rebateu.

- Eu? – Jared perguntou fazendo cara de inocente.

- Praticamente babou.

- Eu? E você Jensen? Veio correndo atrás de mim quando eu saí do bar.

- Ok, ponto pra você. – Jensen aproximou o corpo da mesa, apertando os olhos. - Mas confessa que você amou quando eu fui atrás de você.

- Confesso. – Jared abriu os braços em rendição.

- Então fala que me ama. – Jensen riu.

- Eu te amo.

- Ah! Dallas, q saco! – Jensen encostou novamente na cadeira suspirando.

- O que foi?

- Eu quero te comer! Agora! – Jensen lambeu os lábios.

- Eu também quero, mas vamos ter que esperar anoitecer Jensen. Não temos onde.

- Não podemos ir a um motel? – O loiro interrompeu.

- Jensen...

- Ok, eu espero até a noite! – Jensen se conformou. - Mas hoje _eu_ vou te amordaçar. E talvez te prender na cama também. – Ele riu e piscou para o moreno, que balançava a cabeça rindo também.

Após o almoço Jared não quis voltar para casa e levou Jensen para conhecer o Dallas CowboysStadium, oReunion Tower e ainda apostaram no Hipódromo Lone Star Park. Evitavam se tocar, mas volta e meia trocavam juras de amor somente com o olhar.

Quando finalmente voltaram para casa, já havia anoitecido e eles entraram pelos fundos, indo direto para o quarto onde o loiro estava hospedado.

Jensen estava louco de tesão e veio durante o caminho inteiro provocando e tentando Jared.

- Jensen... Para... Assim você me deixa louco!

Assim que fechou a porta do quarto, o loiro agarrou Jared, o beijando e mordendo seu pescoço, enquanto se roçava nele.

- Eu quero você agora Jared! Vamos pro banheiro, ninguém vai ver a gente.

O moreno, levado pelo momento de paixão e excitação, tirou rapidamente suas roupas e entrou no banheiro com Jensen.

O loiro ligou o chuveiro para abafar o barulho e se ajoelhou abocanhando a ereção de Jared.

Sharon estava deitada, se recuperando da dor de cabeça que começou a sentir desde que Jared saíra pela manhã. Irritada, resolveu levantar, e foi até a cozinha. Vendo que a cozinheira ainda estava limpando perguntou desgostosa.

- Sabe se o Jared já voltou?

- Ele acabou de chegar Sra. Padalecki. – Ela respondeu.

Sharon agradeceu e ficou com raiva pelo do fato de Jared ter chegado e não ter ido falar com ela. Resolveu ir até o quarto do moreno e não o encontrando, foi ao quarto de hóspedes. Bateu na porta e não obtendo resposta, entrou com cuidado.

Ela sentiu um desconforto quando reconheceu as roupas do filho espalhadas no chão. Ouviu o chuveiro ligado e fechou os olhos, incrédula, quando encostou o ouvido na porta do banheiro e escutou Jared gemendo baixo o nome do "amigo" repetidas vezes.

Sharon pensou em abrir a porta e os flagrar, mas achou que seria humilhante demais para ela. Calmamente saiu do quarto, fechando a porta e se trancando no escritório.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo**

_- O que esse homem fez com você Jared? Como ele conseguiu te convencer a desistir de tudo? _

_- O Jensen não fez nada! Eu tomei essa decisão sozinho._

_- E você quer o que? Viver se agarrando com ele pelas ruas de São Francisco? É isso que você sonha pra você Jared? _

_- Eu pretendo me casar com o Jensen assim que voltarmos. – Jared confessou a mãe._


	6. Chapter 6

**Mais um cap. fresquinho...**

**Obrigado por todos os comentários! Vcs são uns amores, sabia?**

**Obrigado a minha beta mais que perfeita!**

**Sol, espero q esteja gostando da sua fic...**

**E vamos ao que interessa! XD**

**Beijão a todos!**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

- Nossa Jensen, isso foi maravilhoso! – Jared disse ainda ofegante, quando sentiu Jensen sair de dentro dele. Tinham acabado de se amar embaixo do chuveiro e por alguns instantes, esqueceram totalmente que estavam na casa do moreno.

- _Você_ é maravilhoso Jared. - Jensen disse o virando de frente e o beijando. – Eu nunca me senti assim com ninguém sabia?

- Nem eu Jensen... Você me completa de uma maneira que me dá até medo sabia? – O moreno se declarou.

- Como assim dá medo? – Jensen perguntou.

- Medo de que acabe ou que um dia você não me queira mais.

- Isso nunca vai acontecer Dallas, nunca! – Jensen disse o encarando, os olhos verdes brilhando. – E sabe por quê? Porque eu te amo! E nada, nem ninguém, nunca vai tirar você de mim. O que foi amor? – Jensen perguntou quando viu que o moreno baixara a cabeça, com o semblante triste.

- Eu... – Jared pôs a cabeça no ombro do loiro e chorou.

- Por que está chorando Jared? – Jensen fazia carinho nas costas largas do moreno.

- Eu te amo Jensen e não quero te perder.

- Hey, olha pra mim... – O loiro levantou seu rosto pelo queixo o forçando a encará-lo. – Você não vai me perder! Ouviu?

Jared balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e limpou as lágrimas, sentindo os braços de Jensen envolvê-lo novamente. Terminaram o banho com calma, sempre se olhando com paixão.

- Vou falar com minha mãe e preparar algo para a gente comer. – Jared disse enquanto vestia sua roupa.

- Vai cozinhar pra mim? – Jensen perguntou derretido. Estava totalmente apaixonado pelo moreno.

- Vou... – Jared se aproximou o beijando demoradamente. – E eu te amo.

- Eu te amo mais. – Jensen devolveu.

Jared saiu do quarto com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e foi procurar pela mãe.

- Mãe? – Bateu na porta do escritório e depois de ouvir um "entre", abriu a porta devagar. – Mãe? O que aconteceu? – O moreno perguntou vendo que Sharon tinha os olhos vermelhos e lágrimas descendo pelo rosto.

- Eu preferia te ver morto ao escutá-lo gemendo como uma prostituta o nome de outro homem. – Ela disse entre os soluços.

Jared ficou branco e começou a gaguejar.

- M-Mãe, eu... – O moreno fechou a porta e se aproximou.

- Você não teve nem a decência de me respeitar dentro da minha própria casa Jared. – Ela disse um pouco mais exaltada. – Na minha própria casa!

O moreno respirou fundo. O momento havia chegado.

- Mãe, nós precisamos conversar. E com calma.

- Não quero conversar! Quero que esse... Esse seu amigo saia desta casa imediatamente!

- O Jensen não vai a lugar nenhum e nós vamos conversar! – O moreno disse já se exaltando também.

- Está me desafiando Jared? Esse Jensen vai voltar para São Francisco agora mesmo ou eu vou... – Ela se levantou apoiando as mãos na mesa.

- Ele vai voltar para São Francisco comigo! – Ele interrompeu.

- Como é que é?

- Isso mesmo que a senhora ouviu. Eu vou me mudar definitivamente para São Francisco. Eu voltei a Dallas somente para conversar com a senhora, explicar tudo e pegar as minhas coisas. – Jared disse confiante, mas por dentro, tremia.

Sharon começou a rir e em segundos estava gargalhando.

- Isso está ficando cada vez pior. – Ela disse ficando séria de repente.

- Mãe, por favor, me entenda...

- Entender? Como eu posso entender Jared? – Ela o encarou com raiva e depois começou a andar pelo escritório. – Mas vamos ver se eu consigo. – Ela tinha sarcasmo na voz. - Você vai largar tudo aqui, sua vida, sua família, por causa de um homem que você conheceu há um mês? Um mês Jared? – Ela gritou novamente.

- Nós nos amamos mãe!

- Você nem o conhece direito Jared! Como pode dizer que o ama?

- Eu o amei desde o primeiro instante em que o vi! – Jared disse visivelmente emocionado. - Não consigo mais viver sem ele.

- Tudo bem. – Ela respirou fundo se controlando. – Vocês se amam.

- Eu sei que a senhora está preocupada com quem vai ficar no meu lugar na empresa, mas nós podemos encontrar uma solução e...

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar, o interrompendo aos berros.

- Não existe _uma solução_! Você é o único que pode assumir e você vai assumir!

- A senhora não pode me obrigar! E não é segredo que eu nunca quis isso pra mim!

- Você está pensando que isso é algum tipo de brincadeira seu moleque? Eu estou à frente desse negócio há dez anos, aturando todo o tipo de preconceito desses malditos texanos machistas, esperando você crescer e se formar e agora você vem me dizer que vai largar tudo e se mudar para São Francisco? – Sharon continuava gritando a plenos pulmões.

- Olha mãe, eu...

- Eu sempre soube da sua vida dupla Jared. – Ela disse com um fraco sorriso nos lábios.

- O que?

- Eu sempre soube dos seus casos e sempre soube também que aquelas meninas que você me apresentava como namoradas eram de fachada. – Ela havia diminuído um pouco o tom da voz, mas ainda falava com raiva. – Eu fiz vista grossa durante todo esse tempo, mas _isso_ eu não vou permitir.

- Não estou _pedindo_ permissão para a senhora! Só estou _comunicando_.

Sharon se controlou para não voar no filho, tamanho o seu ódio.

- O que esse homem fez com você Jared? Como ele conseguiu te convencer a desistir de tudo?

- O Jensen não fez nada! Eu tomei essa decisão sozinho!

- E você quer o quê? Viver se agarrando com ele pelas ruas de São Francisco? É isso que você sonha pra você Jared?

- Eu pretendo me casar com o Jensen assim que chegarmos. – Jared confessou.

- Deixa de ser ridículo! – Ela gritou novamente, rindo em seguida. – Você está realmente escutando o que está dizendo?

Nesse momento Jensen passou pelo escritório, procurando pelo moreno e parou na porta, ao ouvir os gritos de Sharon e Jared.

- Está decidido! – Jared esbravejou.

- Jared... – Ela suspirou pesadamente. – Não está vendo que esse Jensen está de olho somente no seu dinheiro?

Jensen fechou as mãos, se controlando para não entrar no escritório e dizer umas verdades a mãe de Jared.

- O Jensen não liga pra dinheiro!

- Ele deve ter descoberto com alguém do hotel que você é rico e herdeiro de uma fortuna e por isso se aproximou de você.

- O Jensen não é esse tipo de pessoa! A senhora enlouqueceu!

- Jared, _você_ perdeu totalmente o juízo! Eu vou chamar a polícia! – Ela pegou o telefone.

- E vai dizer o quê? Que seu filho maior de idade não quer mais viver com a senhora?

Sharon largou o aparelho e se aproximou dele, dando um forte tapa na cara do filho, que levou a mão ao rosto a olhando com os olhos marejados.

- Agora chega! - Jared abriu a porta, dando de cara com Jensen.

- Vamos Jensen! Nós vamos embora agora! – O moreno pegou na mão dele.

Sharon saiu do escritório e ao ver Jensen de mão dada com o filho, gritou alucinadamente.

- O que você fez com meu filho sua bicha?

- Jensen, pega as suas coisas... – Jared se pôs entre sua mãe e o loiro.

Jensen foi até o quarto, pegou sua mala, jogando suas roupas de qualquer maneira dentro dela, sentindo seu corpo inteiro tremer de nervoso. Quando voltou, viu que Jared estava na sala com sua mãe e ficou os olhando de longe, se sentindo culpado pelo que estava acontecendo com o seu amor.

- Não precisava ser assim mãe. Se a senhora me aceitasse do jeito que eu sou... Eu poderia até ficar aqui, assumir os negócios, mas a senhora nunca vai me aceitar não é? E nem ao Jensen. – Jared tinha emoção em sua voz.

- Eu não sou obrigada a aceitar meu filho se relacionando com outro homem! É humilhação demais Jared!

- Então vamos abrir uma filial em São Francisco, ou transferir a matriz e eu assumo os negócios de lá, o que acha? – Jared se ajoelhou na sua frente, em uma última tentativa de ser aceito pela mãe, mas Sharon lhe lançou um olhar tão frio que o moreno estremeceu.

- Se você escolher ficar com essa bicha, pode sair por aquela porta, pode esquecer que eu existo e não precisa voltar nunca mais Jared.

O moreno se levantou sentindo seus olhos queimarem. Ele amava a mãe apesar de tudo, e aquelas palavras o feriam. A única coisa que ele queria naquele momento era que Sharon o aceitasse e aceitasse o fato dele amar outro homem. Mas isso nunca ia acontecer.

- Vamos Jensen... - O moreno pegou na mão do loiro e lançou um último olhar para a mãe, antes de deixar a casa.

J²

- Isso tudo é culpa minha! – Jensen dizia para o moreno quando já haviam saído com o carro. - Me desculpe Jared!

- Não é culpa sua Jensen!

- Eu dei muita bandeira e não consegui me controlar! – O loiro estava nervoso. Jared tinha acabado de contar como sua mãe _os descobrira_.

- Mesmo que ela não tivesse nos ouvido, eu ia contar e o escândalo seria o mesmo! E se tem algum culpado nessa história toda sou eu, que nunca me impus! Sempre deixei que ela controlasse a minha vida.

Jensen percebeu que o moreno tremia enquanto falava.

- Não é melhor dormirmos em um hotel Jared? Você está muito nervoso. Aliás, nós dois estamos, e amanhã a gente pega a estrada para...

- Só vamos parar quando estivermos longe de Dallas. – Jared disse com mágoa na voz.

- Você nem pegou suas coisas Jared...

- Tudo o que eu preciso está bem aqui do meu lado. – Ele o olhou sorrindo.

Jensen sorriu de volta e fez um carinho na perna do moreno.

- Nunca vou te decepcionar Jared. E eu vou te fazer feliz, eu prometo! – Jensen disse sincero. Seu coração acelerado.

- Você já me faz feliz, Jensen, muito feliz.

- Um dia sua mãe vai te perdoar, você vai ver...

- Sinceramente eu não sei. – O moreno sentiu uma lágrima descer pelo seu rosto.

- Ela vai se acalmar e vai se lembrar do filho maravilhoso que ela tem, independente dele gostar de homens ou mulheres. – Jensen tentava confortá-lo.

- Eu sei que estou fazendo a coisa certa Jensen. Não vou me arrepender! E se eu nunca mais ver a minha mãe, foi porque _ela_ quis assim e não eu. – Jared ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo olhando de forma apaixonada para o loiro.

- Eu te amo Jared!

- Jensen eu quero me casar com você assim que chegarmos a...

- JARED! – Jensen gritou.

O moreno olhou para o lado e teve a visão ofuscada pelos faróis de um caminhão desgovernado que vinha na direção deles. Jared ainda teve o reflexo de virar o volante, tentando desviar, mas o carro foi atingido na parte de trás e acabou capotando várias vezes.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido e como eles estavam sem o cinto de segurança, Jared foi arremessado pra fora. Jensen acabou ficando preso dentro do carro e o motorista do caminhão, que estava bêbado, morreu na hora.

J²

- Sra. Padalecki? – Uma das empregadas bateu na porta do quarto a chamando. – Telefone pra senhora.

- Eu disse que não queria ser incomodada Alona! Não estou pra ninguém! Será que é tão difícil de entender isso? – Ela berrou com raiva.

- Er... Desculpe, mas tem um policial ao telefone e ele disse que é urgente.

- O quê? – Ela se levantou rapidamente da cama, abrindo a porta.

- Tem um policia... – Alona ia repetir, mas o telefone foi arrancado de sua mão.

- Alô? – Ela atendeu apreensiva.

J²

Sharon chegou ao Medical City Hospital desesperada e o Dr. Kurt Fuller veio ao seu encontro.

- Cadê meu filho? – Ela estava descontrolada. – Onde está meu filho?

- Calma Sra. Padalecki! Se acalme! –

- Não quero me acalmar! Quero ver meu filho!

- Ele está recebendo os primeiros socorros agora.

- Deixe-me vê-lo Kurt, por favor! – Ela disse num tom suplicante.

- Tudo bem, mas só se me prometer que vai se controlar. – Ele disse com a voz firme, segurando-a pelos braços.

- Eu prometo...

Fuller levou Sharon até a emergência onde Jared e Jensen foram atendidos. Dois enfermeiros empurravam suas macas na direção do elevador enquanto duas enfermeiras seguravam soro. Eles estavam entubados.

- Pra onde estão levando meu filho? Ele está morto? – Ela gritou novamente.

- Não! – Kurt explicou. – Eles serão levados agora para fazerem exames. Os sinais vitais já foram avaliados, mas eles estão inconscientes, por isso ainda não sabemos a gravidade da situação, mas estão vivos Sharon, se acalme.

- Salve meu filho Kurt, eu te imploro! – Ela agarrou o braço do homem.

- Farei tudo o que tiver ao meu alcance Sharon. – Ele prometeu e pediu para que ela o aguardasse na sala de espera.

Kurt Fuller e Sharon mantinham um relacionamento às escondidas. Eles namoraram na época de escola e mesmo depois dela tê-lo trocado por Gerald Padalecki, Fuller continuou nutrindo um forte sentimento por ela. Quando o pai de Jared morreu, ele a consolou, e eles se tornaram amantes desde então.

Sharon estava abalada, mas não se sentia culpada pela discussão que tivera com Jared. Para ela, só existia um culpado em toda essa tragédia. "Aquele loiro maldito" Ela pensou com raiva.

Duas horas depois Fuller a procurou.

- Como está meu filho? Já posso vê-lo? – Sharon se levantou assim que viu o médico e amante.

- É um milagre ele estar vivo Sharon. – Fuller suspirou. – Ele teve traumatismo craniano, está com um inchaço no cérebro, dois dedos da mão direita e a perna esquerda estão quebrados e ele está em coma. – Ele disse sem rodeios.

- Oh meu Deus! – Sharon desabou na poltrona.

- As primeiras 72 duas horas serão cruciais. Se nesse tempo o inchaço diminuir, ele tem chances de se recuperar rápido e sem sequelas. E o rapaz que estava com ele... – O médico olhou em sua ficha. – Jensen Ackles... Se encontra no mesmo estado, apesar do inchaço ser menor e ele tem também o braço direito quebrado...

- Não quero saber! – Ela berrou. – Quero saber quando poderei levar meu filho para casa!

- Sharon, estamos em um hospital, pare de gritar. Eu sei que está desesperada, mas se controle, por favor. – Ele disse baixo e de maneira carinhosa.

- Kurt, eu...

- Você conhece alguém da família do Sr. Ackles com quem possamos entrar em contato?

- Por que eu saberia? – Ela se levantou apreensiva se perguntando se alguém tinha descoberto que os dois estavam juntos como um casal.

- Como ele estava no carro com Jared eu pensei que você...

- Ele era... Era um amigo do Jared de São Francisco e eu não sei nada sobre a família dele. – Ela o olhou com os olhos suplicantes. – Posso ver o Jared?

- Ele ainda não pode receber visitas, mas vou deixar você vê-lo através do vidro.

Sharon sabia que Fuller era muito profissional, mas ela sempre conseguia o que queria dele e algum tempo depois, ela observava o filho pelo vidro do CTI.

- Ele parece tão frágil.

- Ele vai se recuperar Sharon. Ele é jovem e forte. – Fuller a confortou e ela chorou em seu ombro.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Sharon praticamente não saía do hospital. Segundo os médicos, o inchaço havia diminuído e era somente uma questão de tempo para eles acordarem.

A assistente social do Medical City descobriu pelos documentos de Jensen que ele crescera em um orfanato em São Francisco, pegando também outras informações sobre o loiro, que foram passadas a Sharon.

"_Sabia que essa bicha era um zé ninguém_..." Ela pensava com ódio. Sharon acabou assinando um termo de responsabilidade por Jensen, pois não queria que nenhum conhecido dele de São Francisco fosse avisado e aparecesse ali. Ela tinha medo só em pensar que tipo de amigos o loiro poderia ter e principalmente, não queria que ninguém soubesse do caso dele com seu filho.

Uma semana depois do acidente, numa tarde chuvosa, Fuller foi informar a Sharon, que estava na lanchonete do hospital, que Jensen havia acordado do coma.

- E Jared? – Ela perguntou sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção pela informação.

- Ainda não, mas o rapaz está perguntando por ele, o que eu digo?

Sharon havia pedido a Kurt que não desse nenhuma informação do estado de Jared a Jensen e vice versa. Kurt instruiu os enfermeiros que cuidavam deles a fazerem o mesmo. A família Padalecki era muito influente em Dallas e ninguém estranhou esse pedido de Sharon, já que ninguém conhecia Jensen.

- Diga que... – Nesse momento o rosto de Sharon se iluminou um pouco e um fraco sorriso se formou em seus lábios. – Pode deixar que eu vou falar com ele, Kurt... Mas antes eu gostaria de te fazer um pedido especial.

J²

- Está tudo pronto Sharon. – Ele informou algum tempo depois.

- Obrigado Kurt. Sabia que poderia contar com você. – Ela sorriu fracamente. – Agora me leve até o Ackles.

- Tem certeza do que está fazendo Sharon? – Apesar de Fuller não concordar totalmente, ele não tinha coragem de dizer não a amante. Mesmo que fosse algo que pudesse comprometer sua carreira.

- Estou fazendo o que qualquer mãe sensata faria no meu lugar. – Sharon teve que contar ao médico sobre a discussão com Jared antes de ele sofrer o acidente, mas sabia que podia confiar na discrição de Kurt.

Sharon vestia a roupa especial para visitas a pacientes do CTI, com o semblante sério. Não queria saber se estava agindo certo ou não, em sua cabeça, a única coisa que ela queria, era ver sua família livre "daquele loiro maldito".

**Continua...**

**Próximo Cap.**

Próximo Cap.

- Desculpe meu filho... Mas foi necessário. - Sharon chorava segurando a mão de Jared. Um espasmo fez a mão do moreno se contrair e em sua mente, ela achou que aquilo era algum sinal de que ele a estava perdoando.

**Nota da Beta: **

Flor, não foi à toa que xinguei tanto nesse capítulo, hein? Conseguiu fazer com que essa velha entrasse na minha lista dos piores personagens das fics. Ela é odiosa, detestável, maldita, e sinto que é só o começo do estresse! A mesma mulher que cria essa vaca criou esse doce do Jensen? Não digo o mesmo do Jared! Esse bundão não vai cair nas minhas graças nem que saia com uma coisa preciosa amputada desse acidente! Parabéns, flor! Você é phoda, e sabe disso! Beijos!

**Ela não é demais? Te amo Michelle! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Como a minha beta é a mais linda e eficiente do mundo e já me entregou o cap, vou postá-lo antes do dia.**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Obrigado Pérola!**

**Obrigado pelos reviews!**

**Amo vcs!**

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Jensen ainda estava atordoado, e mesmo depois de explicarem que ele havia sofrido um acidente de carro, ficando alguns dias em coma, era difícil acreditar que aquilo tudo tinha acontecido e ele estava internado em um hospital. A única coisa que o loiro queria agora era saber do moreno. Será que Jared estava em coma?

A enfermeira havia lhe prometido voltar com notícias sobre o moreno e até agora nada. Jensen já estava impaciente.

Seu corpo inteiro estava dolorido, principalmente a cabeça. O braço no gesso também incomodava bastante e ele nunca desejou tanto estar em São Francisco. E precisava desesperadamente ver Jared.

- Sr. Ackles... – Uma voz o chamou e ele abriu os olhos, se sentindo incomodado ao ver que o médico estava acompanhado de Sharon.

- Sra. Padalecki? – Jensen se movimentou na cama. A voz saía com dificuldade. - Onde está o...

- Jared? – Ela tinha um tom acusador. – O meu filho está morto. – A voz saiu trêmula.

- Sharon... – Kurt se aproximou do leito, preocupado com a reação de Jensen.

- O quê? Que tipo de brincadeira é essa? – Jensen olhou para o médico, a voz quase um sussurro.

- Sharon... Ele não pode se agitar, por favor... – Kurt a advertiu.

- Ele não queria saber do Jared? – Ela dizia encarando o loiro com raiva.

- É mentira! – Jensen tentou gritar, mas a voz saiu fraca, os olhos transbordando desespero. – É mentira!

- Quem me dera fosse mentira! – Sharon disse com amargura na voz, começando a chorar também. Não precisava fingir o choro, já que Jared ainda não acordara e ela estava preocupada com a recuperação do filho. Mas fingiria desespero se fosse necessário.

Jensen colocou a mão no rosto, seu corpo já convulsionando pelo choro.

- Você matou meu filho. – Ela disse o olhando com ódio.

- Não! Meu Deus! Não! Fala que é mentira... Por favor!

Kurt sentiu seu peito apertar e olhou para Sharon que encarava Jensen com o semblante frio. O médico se aproximou do soro de Jensen, injetando um sedativo, e em poucos segundos ele parou de chorar, se acalmando, ainda insistindo que aquilo não podia ser verdade e acabou dormindo.

- Ele não pode se agitar desse jeito Sharon!

- Continue não dando nenhuma informação quando ele acordar. – Sharon disse friamente antes de sair do quarto.

Ela entrou em seu carro, dando ao motorista o endereço do hospital para onde Jared estava sendo transferido, não sentindo nenhum remorso pelo que havia feito.

Sharon contou com ajuda de Kurt para transferir o filho. O médico alegou que ele precisava de cuidados que aquele hospital não dispunha. Seus colegas acharam estranho, mas acabaram concordando. A verdade era que ninguém queria arrumar briga com a família Padalecki, caso acontecesse algo com Jared.

O moreno ainda estava em coma, mas Sharon conseguiu autorização do médico que cuidaria dele para vê-lo. Depois de algumas horas, ela segurava a mão dele dentro do CTI.

- Desculpe meu filho. Mas foi necessário. – Sharon baixou a cabeça e chorou. Um espasmo fez a mão do moreno se contrair e em sua cabeça, ela achou que aquilo era algum sinal de que ele a estava perdoando.

J²

O sol estava forte e eles resolveram estender a toalha em baixo das muitas árvores que tinham no Yerba Buena.

- Não disse que o dia estava perfeito para fazer um piquenique? – Jared perguntou, olhando para Jensen e depois para o céu.

- Você é perfeito Jared! Não importa o tempo... Sol ou chuva, se estivermos juntos, será sempre maravilhoso! – Jensen sorriu apaixonado, se sentando sobre a toalha.

Jared se sentou também, e começou a tirar alguns sanduíches que estavam dentro da cesta. Jensen olhou espantado quando ele pegou uma garrafa de Champanhe e duas taças.

- Champanhe à essa hora Dallas? – O loiro perguntou. – Estamos comemorando alguma coisa?

- Ainda não. – Jared respondeu divertido e se aproximou de Jensen. – Vai depender do que você me responder.

- Como assim? – Jensen perguntou curioso.

Jared enfiou a mão dentro do cesto novamente e tirou uma caixinha azul aveludada. Jensen olhou para a mão do moreno e ficou sério.

- Jared...

- Jensen, você quer se casar comigo? – Jared abriu a caixa onde repousavam duas grossas alianças de ouro.

- Eu... – Jensen olhava para os anéis com cara de bobo. – Eu não sei o que dizer...

- Diz que sim...

- SIM! – Jensen gritou sorrindo. – Mil vezes sim!

O loiro se jogou em cima de Jared o derrubando na grama e o beijando em seguida.

- Eu te amo Jared... – Jensen dizia entre os beijos. – Eu te amo tanto...

Jared beijava Jensen e ria ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu nunca quero me separar de você... – O loiro sussurrou em seu ouvido e Jared ficou sério, olhando para o loiro com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Desculpa Jensen...

– Desculpa pelo quê? – Jensen ainda sorria.

Um barulho alto chamou a atenção dele e de repente estavam de volta ao carro no exato momento em que o loiro viu o caminhão desgovernado.

- Jared... – Ele pegou na mão do moreno, em pânico. - JARED!

Jensen abriu os olhos assustado, reconhecendo o local em que estava e se lembrando do que tinha acontecido. Começou a chorar lembrando do que a mãe do moreno dissera. Jared estava morto.

- Não... – O loiro sussurrou. – Jared... Meu amor, me desculpa...

Jensen entrou em depressão. Não falava com ninguém e não tinha vontade nem de entrar em contato com seus amigos na Califórnia. Com pena, Kurt o deixava a maior parte do tempo dormindo, o que acabava fazendo o loiro sofrer mais ainda, pois ele sempre sonhava com Jared.

Duas semanas depois, Jensen recebeu alta do hospital e apesar do seu visível abatimento, sua recuperação fora rápida, deixando até os médicos perplexos.

- Jensen? – Sharon entrou no quarto e por um milésimo de segundo ela sentiu pena dele.

Jensen havia emagrecido e tinha profundas olheiras.

- Sra. Padalecki. – Ele a cumprimentou numa mistura de tristeza e desprezo.

- Soube que você recebeu alta.

- Vou receber, estou somente esperando pelo Dr. Fuller. – Jensen ainda estava deitado no leito, com a roupa do hospital.

- Não sei se lhe informaram, mas eu assinei um termo de responsabilidade já que você não tem ninguém, quer dizer... – Ela fez uma pausa. – Não conseguimos encontrar nenhum familiar seu. – Ela mentiu. - E também paguei todas as suas despesas médicas.

- Eu... – Jensen estava tão despedaçado que nem as palavras de Sharon o incomodavam. Ela queria humilhá-lo, mas ele não se abalava com aquilo. Nada no mundo o faria sofrer mais do que ele já estava sofrendo. – Lhe agradeço e pagarei tudo o que foi gasto, pode contar com isso.

- Não quero que me pague absolutamente nada. – Ela disse rispidamente. - O que eu perdi não tem valor no mundo que... – Ela parou de falar, a voz embargada. O teatro tinha que continuar até o fim.

- Sra. Padalecki, se eu pudesse... Se eu soubesse... - Jensen a olhou, se sentindo terrivelmente culpado pela morte de Jared.

- Aqui nessa sacola tem roupas que eu comprei para você, sua carteira com seus documentos, mas sua mala foi perdida no acidente... – Ela o interrompeu secamente, o semblante frio como gelo. – E comprei uma passagem para São Francisco. Você poderá voltar para sua casa hoje mesmo, se desejar.

Jensen achou estranho ela comprar a sua passagem, mas tinha noção de que ela, mais do que ninguém, o queria longe dali, e ele também não tinha mais nenhum motivo para ficar no Texas.

- Gostaria de lhe pedir permissão para visitar o... – Jensen pigarreou controlando a vontade de chorar. - Túmulo do Jared antes de partir. – Ele pediu sem encará-la. Pelo tempo em que ficara em coma e se recuperando no hospital, Jensen imaginara que o moreno já deveria ter sido enterrado.

- Isso não será possível... – Ela respondeu friamente e ambos se assustaram quando o celular dela tocou.

- Sim? – Ela atendeu com o coração acelerado depois de ver que era uma ligação do hospital em que Jared estava internado.

- Sra. Padalecki, o Jared acordou. – Do outro lado da linha, o médico que cuidava do moreno disse animado.

- Com licença... – Sharon se afastou, dando as costas ao loiro, sorrindo aliviada, sem saber que Jensen sentia uma estranha sensação lhe invadir, mas ele não conseguiu identificar o que era. – Cuide para que tudo continue do jeito que combinamos. – Ela havia pedido ao médico que não deixasse ninguém falar com Jared antes dela. – Estou a caminho. – Ela esperou o médico desligar e disfarçou. – Obrigado Alona. - Sharon se virou, voltando ao mesmo tom frio, sem se importar com os olhos molhados do loiro.

- Não será possível, pois meu filho foi cremado. – Ela continuou com a encenação.

- Eu entendo. – Jensen baixou a cabeça. A voz quase inaudível.

- Isso é tudo Sr. Ackles.

Ela saiu do o quarto, deixando para trás um Jensen completamente arrasado e após falar rapidamente com Kurt, foi em direção a saída. Queria chegar logo ao hospital onde Jared estava.

J²

- Como está se sentindo? – Fuller perguntou assim que entrou no quarto. Estava com o coração na mão, pois já sabia que Jared havia acordado do coma.

Jensen deu de ombros, limpando as lágrimas.

- Bom, Jensen... – Ele começou. – Imagino que você poderá tirar esse gesso daqui a 20 dias. Mas o ortopedista fará uma avaliação para que...

- Eu resolvo isso em São Francisco.

- Tudo bem, e você também terá que realizar alguns exames daqui a um mês, Jensen... Não deixe de fazê-los está bem? – O médico entregou vários papéis ao loiro, lhe fazendo outras recomendações.

O loiro olhava para o médico, mas não ouvia uma palavra do que ele dizia.

- Entendeu tudo?

- Sim. – O loiro mentiu. - O senhor pode me ajudar com mais uma coisa, antes de eu ir embora?

- Claro. Do que precisa?

- Eu preciso fazer uma ligação para São Francisco. – Jensen não fazia a menor ideia de onde estava seu celular.

Jensen estava sentado em uma das poltronas do aeroporto de Dallas, esperando seu voo, olhando para o nada, quando um homem entrou em seu campo de visão, chamando sua atenção. Ele era inacreditavelmente parecido com Jared, pelo menos de costas. Jensen se levantou com dificuldade, com o coração quase saindo pela boca.

- Jared? – Ele perguntou, pondo a mão no ombro do sujeito, mas quando ele se virou, Jensen viu que havia se enganado. Jared estava mesmo morto.

- Desculpe acho que se enganou. – O homem disse simpático, se aproximando de outro, que parecia ser seu namorado, pois Jensen viu suas mãos se tocando intimamente, mas de maneira discreta.

Jensen correu ao banheiro e se trancou em um reservado, chorando copiosamente e socando a parede com raiva. Ele nem tivera a chance de se despedir de seu amor.

J²

- Lá está ele! – Tom disse a Kane ao ver Jensen saindo pelo portão de desembarque. Eles correram na direção do loiro e o abraçaram demoradamente chorando junto com ele, que mal conseguia falar.

- Eu não tive... culpa... ele... a gente... – Jensen tentava dizer entre os soluços.

- Tudo bem Jensen... – Kane amparou o amigo até o estacionamento. O loiro estava inconsolável, mas conseguiu contar um pouco mais do que tinha acontecido, já que pelo telefone ele não havia conseguido.

Kane e Tom, perguntaram por que ninguém havia lhes avisado sobre o acidente antes, e Jensen explicou que Sharon havia se responsabilizado por ele.

- Por que não pediu a alguém que nos ligasse quando acordou Jensen? – Tom perguntou. – Não precisava ter passado por isso tudo sozinho.

- Eu... – O loiro baixou a cabeça. – Eu não sei Tom, eu só pensava que queria morrer também... Me desculpem não ter ligado.

Kane e Tom se entreolharam. Eles tinham medo que o amigo pudesse fazer uma besteira.

- Tem certeza que quer ir para o seu apartamento Jensen? Vamos para minha casa, você está com o braço desse jeito e depois...

- Me leve pro meu apartamento, por favor, Chris... – Jensen interrompeu.

Kane não insistiu mais e enquanto seguiam para a casa do loiro, Jensen olhava triste pela janela do carro. Parecia que em cada rua de São Francisco ele tinha uma lembrança do tempo em que Jared estivera ali com ele, fazendo-o o homem mais feliz do mundo.

- Mais tarde eu vou trazer a Dyna e ver como você está. – Kane deu um forte abraço no loiro. – Qualquer coisa me liga, ok?

- Obrigado Kane. – Jensen o abraçou forte também e depois de se despedir de Tom, entrou no apartamento, andando pelos cômodos calmamente, como se tivesse vendo tudo pela primeira vez.

Sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma depois que Jared entrara e saíra dela como um furacão.

_- Já começou a época dos furacões no Texas? – Jensen perguntara após brincar com Jared, o chamando de "Furacão Padalecki". _

_- Acho que já, mas ainda não tivemos nenhum. Por que tá perguntando isso Jensen? – O moreno quis saber._

_- Porque você chegou na minha vida igual a um furacão Jared... Mudando tudo a sua volta. – O loiro se aproximou. – E nada, nunca mais será igual, depois que você entrou nela._

_- Espero que isso seja uma declaração de amor..._

_- Não soou assim pra você?_

_- Hummmm... Mais ou menos... – Jared fez uma cara engraçada._

_- Então vem cá que eu vou me declarar de um jeito que você vai entender._

_Jensen puxou o moreno até o quarto, se jogando na cama junto com ele._

Jensen riu sem vontade, deixando uma lágrima descer pelo seu rosto.

Parou no meio do quarto encarando a cama que ainda estava desarrumada.

_- O que está fazendo Dallas? – Jensen perguntou._

_- Arrumando a cama..._

_- Por quê? – O loiro cruzou os braços._

_- Pra quando voltarmos ela estar arrumada? – Jared explicou._

_- Pra que?_

_- Pra quê o quê Jensen? – Jared riu, largando o lençol em cima da cama. Eles viajariam naquela tarde para Dallas._

_- O que acha que será a primeira coisa que vou fazer quando a gente chegar aqui?_

_- O quê? - Jared riu já sabendo qual era a resposta._

_- Te jogar nessa cama e te amar loucamente. – O loiro se aproximou, dando um selinho nele. – Então, é perda de tempo deixá-la arrumada._

_- Por quê? – Jared perguntou._

_- Por que o quê? – Jensen quis saber._

_- Por que só quando voltarmos? – Jared começou a desabotoar a calça e Jensen pulou em cima dele o derrubando na cama. _

Jensen deitou na cama, pegando o travesseiro que Jared usou, sentindo o cheiro do moreno, que ainda estava impregnado na fronha.

- Jared... – O loiro abraçou o travesseiro, se encolhendo e chorou por um longo tempo, até adormecer e sonhar novamente com ele.

J²

- Jared? Jared?

O moreno ouviu uma voz lhe chamar e abriu os olhos com um pouco de dificuldade, reconhecendo imediatamente sua mãe.

- M-Mãe? – Ele murmurou.

- Meu filho... – Ela disse enquanto passava a mão pelo seu cabelo.

- O qu... – Jared sentia sua garganta doer. Ele havia sido desentubado há apenas algumas horas, mas sua garganta ainda sentia os efeitos do tubo.

- Shii... não fala nada meu bem... está tudo bem agora.

- Onde... – Ele disse com a voz baixa e rouca. – Cadê o...

- O médico já lhe explicou meu filho. Você sofreu um acidente de carro, ficou muito machucado, mas está tudo bem... Por favor não se agite, você já está fora de perigo.

Jared fechou os olhos, confuso, se lembrando do caminhão vindo na direção de seu carro e depois não se lembrava mais de nada.

- Onde está... – Ele insistia.

- Jared, fique calmo, vamos conversar, mas eu preciso que se acalme.

- Só vou me acalmar... quando a senhora disser... onde o Jensen está. – Ele disse com dificuldade.

Sharon olhou para o médico e a enfermeira que a encaravam sem entender nada.

- Jared... Eu preciso que se acalme meu bem.

- Pelo amor de Deus... – Jared já tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Onde o Jensen está? – Ele disse forçando a voz e tossiu em seguida.

- Sra. Padalecki, ele não pode ficar agitado assim... É melhor a senhora sair. – O médico pediu.

- Não! – Jared tentou gritar, mas sua voz saiu fraca, porém firme.

- Ele não... – Sharon também tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Por um segundo ela se sentiu mal pelo sofrimento que estava infligindo ao filho. Mas agora não tinha mais volta. – Ele não sobreviveu ao acidente, Jared.

Jared a olhou incrédulo, demorando a associar as palavras.

- O quê? – Ele perguntou.

- O Jensen não sobreviveu meu filho.

- Não! – Ele disse. – Não! – Jared repetiu tentando se levantar desesperadamente da cama. Ele tinha dois dedos da mão quebrados numa tala e uma perna engessada.

- Sra. Padalecki, terá que sair agora. – O médico a acompanhou gentilmente para fora do quarto e junto com a enfermeira, ele tentou acalmar o moreno, mas por fim, tiveram que sedá-lo para que ele parasse de gritar, chamando pelo loiro.

- Jared... – Ela murmurou, enquanto o observava pelo vidro do CTI. – Eu estou aqui meu filho, vou te ajudar a superar e tudo vai ficar bem, você vai ver.

Quando o médico saiu, Sharon lhe explicou que Jensen era de São Francisco e um amigo muito querido da família Padalecki. Ele estava com Jared no carro no momento do acidente, por isso o desespero do filho. O médico lhe disse que apesar de o moreno estar fora de perigo, ele não podia se exaltar daquela maneira e que agora ele o deixaria dormindo por algum tempo.

Ela lhe agradeceu e se dirigiu a lanchonete do hospital, pedindo por um café bem forte. Sentada em uma mesa, ela ligou para Fuller.

- Kurt, já conseguiu o que te pedi? – Ela ouviu a resposta. – Ótimo! Sabia que podia contar com você. – Ela disse aliviada, antes de beber tranquilamente seu café. Agora que Jared acordara, e Jensen estava fora do caminho, tudo ficaria bem novamente.

**Continua...**

**O Cap oito ainda não ficou pronto, sorry... XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Olá meus lindos! Mais um cap. p vcs...**

**Gostaria de agradecer imensamente pelos comentários, eles me deixam muito feliz... ^^**

**Agradecimento mais que especial a Pérola, minha beta, e um puxão de orelha nela (ela sabe pq... kkkkkkkkk).**

**Super Beijo a todos vcs e FELIZ DIA DO AMIGO! **

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

- Como está se sentindo, meu filho? – O moreno acordara há pouco e Sharon estava de volta ao CTI.

- O que a senhora acha? – Ele a fuzilou com os olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar.

- Você terá alta dentro de duas semanas, se tudo correr bem, e poderá voltar pra casa. – Ela apertou sua mão, sorrindo para ele. Sabia que Jared teria raiva dela e disfarçou.

- Tudo isso é sua culpa. – Ele cuspiu as palavras.

- Eu sei... – Ela respondeu baixando a cabeça. – E eu espero que um dia você possa me perdoar meu filho. – Sharon sentou na cama e pôs as mãos no rosto chorando compulsivamente. - Se eu não tivesse sido tão preconceituosa... Se eu tivesse te aceitado meu filho... Se eu... – Ela soluçava.

Jared estava com raiva dela, mas se comoveu um pouco. Já estava abalado e sensibilizado com tudo o que tinha acontecido e ver sua mãe chorando daquele jeito o deixava pior ainda. Apesar de tudo, ele sabia que não era culpa dela, e sim do motorista bêbado que bateu no carro dele. E de nada adiantaria brigar ou discutir com ela. Jensen estava morto.

- Mãe... – Ele começou a chorar novamente.

- Não Jared... – Ela continuou. – Eu matei um homem inocente! E agora vou conviver com essa culpa pelo resto de meus dias.

- Mãe...

- Me perdoa Jared? – Ela se ajoelhou segurando novamente na mão dele, enquanto implorava. – Me perdoa meu filho!

O moreno a puxou para abraçá-la. Sharon continuou com o teatro, pois sabia que se o filho descobrisse suas mentiras, jamais a perdoaria.

Jared não disse nada. A única coisa que queria era acordar daquele pesadelo.

Apesar de estar visivelmente deprimido, o corpo dele se recuperava rapidamente, mas sua alma estava dilacerada para sempre. Alguns amigos mais chegados quiseram lhe fazer uma visita, mas Jared recusou, não tendo ânimo pra receber e nem conversar com ninguém. Sharon não insistiu, ficando aliviada. Não queria que ninguém descobrisse sobre Jensen e o que ele significava para o filho.

O moreno estava sempre dormindo ou chorando, apenas sobrevivendo aos dias que passavam. A única pessoa que faria seu coração bater novamente não estava ali e nunca mais estaria.

J²

- Ele... Foi enterrado aqui ou em São Francisco? – Jared finalmente teve coragem de perguntar a sua mãe.

- Na verdade ele foi cremado. – Kurt havia conseguido cinzas verdadeiras para ela, que não fez questão de saber de quem eram e nem de como o amante as tinha conseguido. Isso era o que menos importava.

Os olhos de Jared se encheram novamente. Ainda não acreditava que Jensen estava morto.

- O Kane autorizou? A senhora falou com ele? – Jared imaginou que sua mãe tentaria entrar em contato com algum familiar do loiro, para autorizar a cremação e sua única família era Kane.

Sharon demorou alguns segundos para responder. Não poderia haver falhas. Quem diabos era Kane?

- As cinzas do Jensen estão comigo meu filho. – Ela disfarçou. Precisava de tempo para pensar.

- Mas... O Kane não vem buscá-las?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Ele deve ter ficado muito abalado. - Ela arriscou.

- Ele e Jensen cresceram juntos, ele... Era a família dele... – Jared sorriu fraco ao se lembrar de algumas histórias que o loiro e Kane contaram sobre a época que estiveram no orfanato.

- Ele me contou... Mas ele disse que o Jensen teria gostado que você ficasse com as cinzas dele. – Ela mentiu.

"As cinzas dele" Jared fechou os olhos. Era muito difícil para ele falar sobre aquilo.

- Eu preciso ligar para ele...

Sharon entrou em pânico.

- Ele disse também que ia viajar, pra tentar afastar a tristeza. – Ela arriscou, torcendo para que o moreno acreditasse. – Mas não disse pra onde e nem quando voltaria e achei que seria indelicado perguntar.

- Ele deve voltar para Inglaterra. – Jared se lembrou que quando conheceu Chris, ele tinha acabado de chegar de uma viagem a esse país. – Será que o Tom vai com ele?

- Ele mencionou algo e acho que sim. O Tom vai também. – Ela disse tentando ser o mais natural possível, disfarçando o nervosismo em sua voz. Não fazia ideia de quem eram aquelas pessoas e rezava para que a listas de amigos do loiro acabasse ali.

- A senhora sabe onde está meu celular? – Ele perguntou.

- Se perdeu no acidente meu filho. Devem ter furtado. – Tanto o celular de Jared, quanto o de Jensen foram entregues a ela no hospital.

Jared suspirou pesadamente. Não sabia o número de Kane ou Tom de cor, mas isso era fácil de resolver. Gostaria muito de falar com eles, mas não tinha pressa. Jensen estava morto.

- Meu filho, você quer que eu traga algo pra você? Algum livro, ou...

– Não... – Jared fechou os olhos. – Eu só quero morrer também...

Sharon sentiu seus olhos queimarem. Não tinha remorso, mas ver seu filho sofrendo daquele jeito e falando aquelas coisas a deixava mal. Ela o amava acima de tudo.

- Não fala isso meu filho! Eu sei que você está sofrendo, mas e eu? Não sou nada pra você? – Sharon se fazia de vítima, era o único jeito de se reaproximar do filho. Nenhum dos dois havia esquecido que Jared estava indo embora definitivamente quando sofreu o acidente. Esse pensamento a fez ter certeza de que havia feito a coisa certa. Jared nunca a abandonaria se não tivesse conhecido Jensen.

- Me deixe sozinho, por favor... – Ele se deitou, virando de costas para ela.

Sharon fez carinho em seus cabelos e suspirou, saindo do quarto em seguida. Tinha esperança que quando Jared voltasse para casa, as coisas acabariam voltando ao normal. Era somente uma questão de tempo.

No dia de sua alta, Jared se levantou sem ajuda de ninguém pela primeira vez, se apoiando em muletas. Ficou olhando pela janela do quarto, observando as pessoas, se sentindo terrivelmente angustiado. Não queria voltar para casa. Queria pegar o primeiro voo para São Francisco, mas sabia que se sentiria muito pior se voltasse ao local onde passara os dias mais felizes de sua vida. Talvez um dia ele tivesse coragem, mas agora seria extremamente doloroso.

Sharon insistiu para que ele saísse do hospital em uma cadeira de rodas, pois além da perna engessada, ele tinha dois dedos da mão quebrada, mas Jared não quis. Nenhuma dor era mais forte do que a ele sentia em seu coração.

O moreno chegou em casa e os empregados lhe deram discretas boas vindas. Sharon os havia instruído a não falar nada a respeito dos dias em que "aquele amigo" do Jared estivera hospedado ali.

- Onde estão? – Foi a primeira coisa que ele perguntou assim que entrou.

- O que meu filho? – Ela perguntou já imaginando do que se tratava.

- As... Cinzas... – A voz dele saiu num sussurro.

- Jared, não é melhor voc...

- Onde estão? – Ele perguntou mais alto.

- No escritório. – Ela respondeu.

O moreno andou com dificuldade até o escritório, e quando abriu a porta, vasculhou todo o cômodo com o olhar até ver a urna em cima de uma das prateleiras.

Trancou a porta e se aproximou do objeto, apoiando uma das muletas na mesa e tocando a urna com os dedos trêmulos. Era real. Jensen estava morto. A dor que sentiu foi tão forte que ele teve que se sentar, convulsionando pelo choro intenso.

- Como... – Ele se perguntava entre as lágrimas. – Como eu vou viver sem você?

Jared chorou por um bom tempo, e quando se acalmou, levantou, pegou a urna e saiu do escritório, indo direto para seu quarto. Sharon bateu à porta segundos depois.

- Jared? Está tudo bem? Abra a porta meu filho...

- Estou bem mãe. – Ele mentiu. – Só vou descansar um pouco.

Sharon ainda pensou em insistir, mas sabia que só pioraria a situação.

O moreno guardou as cinzas em seu armário, se lembrando de que sua máquina fotográfica estava escondida ali. Suspirou e pegou a câmera, se sentando na cama, ligando-a em seguida.

As primeiras fotos eram de seus primeiros dias em São Francisco. Ele sorriu fracamente, se lembrando de como ele amou aquela cidade desde o primeiro instante. Jared passava as fotos com medo, pois sabia que logo chegariam as dele e Jensen.

- Meu amor... - O moreno fez carinho no visor, ao ver o rosto perfeito de Jensen. Seus olhos estavam incrivelmente verdes e seu sorriso lindo. Seus olhos transbordaram novamente.

_- Aonde você vai? – Jensen perguntou ao ver Jared levantar da cama. Tinham acabado de se amar. _

_Jared não respondeu e voltou sorrindo com uma câmera fotográfica nas mãos._

_- Quero registrar esse momento. – O moreno se deitou novamente ao lado de Jensen, juntando seus rostos e tirando uma foto em seguida. Olhou para o visor e sorriu aberto. - Perfeito!_

_- Deixa eu ver. – O loiro pediu e quando viu sua foto, fez uma careta. – Credo Jared, ficou muito perto! Meu nariz está gigante._

_- Não tá nada. – Jared sorriu, dando um selinho nele. – Você é lindo._

_- Você que é. – Jensen passou a mão pelo abdômen do moreno, quando teve uma ideia e tirou a câmera das mãos de Jared._

_- Faz uma pose bem sexy Jared. – Jensen ficou em pé em cima da cama._

_- Jensen! Para com isso! – O moreno se tapou com o travesseiro, enquanto o loiro tirava fotos suas. – Eu to pelado!_

_- E daí? – Jensen sorriu, batendo outra foto. – Você fica mais lindo pelado do que de roupa._

_Jared se levantou e ainda sorrindo, baixou a máquina, agarrando a nuca do loiro, o beijando. Eles se desequilibraram e caíram na cama, ambos gargalhando._

_- Eu te amo Dallas... – Jensen o encarou ainda sorrindo._

_- Eu também te amo... – Jared fez um carinho no rosto do loiro e o beijou, ouvindo a câmera disparar novamente._

_O moreno interrompeu o beijo e Jensen lhe mostrou a foto. Os dois sorriam enquanto se beijavam. Eles se olharam apaixonadamente e deixaram a câmera de lado, se amando outra vez._

Jared desligou a máquina sem coragem de olhar as outras fotos, passando o resto do dia na cama.

- Como está se sentindo meu filho? Está confortável? Está com dor? – Sharon perguntou a ele, durante o jantar. Com muito custo, ela convencera o moreno a se juntar a ela para jantarem juntos.

"Estou morto."

- Estou bem. – Jared respondeu mecanicamente.

- Não vai nem provar a comida? Está deliciosa. – Ela insistiu.

- Não to com fome.

- Meu filho, você tem que comer. Não pode ficar assim para o resto de sua vida. Não vale a pen...

- Com licença. – Jared a interrompeu, se levantando da mesa e foi para seu quarto, fechando a porta e deitando na cama, deixando as lágrimas descerem novamente.

Sharon se levantou e foi atrás dele.

- Jared... – Ela o chamou assim que entrou no quarto. – Me perdoe meu filho, eu não queria ser insensível. Sei que você está sofrendo.

Como não obteve resposta, ela se sentou na cama, afagando os cabelos dele.

- Quando seu pai morreu, eu pensei que ia morrer junto com ele. – Ela mentiu. - Mas eu superei Jared e sei que você também vai. Pode demorar, ou não, isso só vai depender de você.

Jared nem imaginava que Sharon superou rapidamente a morte do marido nos braços de Kurt.

- Você é jovem, bonito, logo vai se interessar por alguém. – Ela riu.

Jared se controlou para não ser grosseiro com ela e pediu com a voz fraca.

- Será que a senhora poderia me dar um daqueles comprimidos que toma quando não consegue dormir?

- Claro meu bem. Você está precisando mesmo de uma boa noite de sono. – Ela lhe beijou o ombro. – Já volto.

Sharon pegou o frasco de comprimidos em seu banheiro, voltando rapidamente ao quarto do filho.

- Acho que um será o suficiente. - Jared tomou o remédio e se deitou. Sharon o cobriu, lhe dando um beijo de boa noite, apagando a luz do quarto e saindo em seguida, sorrindo. Tudo ia ficar bem. Ela podia sentir.

Mesmo com o remédio, Jared custou a dormir. Estava desconfortável com o gesso na perna, mas o que não o deixava fechar os olhos e adormecer era a saudade que sentia de seu amor. Chorou até o comprimido finalmente fazer efeito e lhe dar um pouco de paz.

_- Por que demorou tanto meu amor? – O loiro perguntou assim que o viu. Estavam de volta ao apartamento em São Francisco._

_- Me desculpe Jensen, mas eu não sabia onde você estava. – Jared sorriu, o beijando levemente nos lábios._

_- Não tem problema, o que importa é que você está aqui agora. – Jensen sorriu de volta._

_- Nunca mais vamos nos separar. – Jared o abraçou forte._

_- Nunca mais. – Jensen o apertou em seus braços e o levou para o quarto._

_As roupas foram tiradas com calma e eles se beijavam e sorriam entre as peças que eram deixadas no chão. Não tinham pressa. Tinham todo o tempo do mundo._

_- Eu quero você Jensen... Eu quero muito... – O moreno sussurrou no ouvido do loiro, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dele, o fazendo gemer baixinho._

_- Eu também quero Jared. Quero ser seu essa noite. – Jensen respondeu e se deitou na cama._

_Jared ficou em pé o observando. Jensen era lindo e o deixava louco. _

_- Vem Jared... Vem amor..._

_O moreno saiu de seu transe e subiu em Jensen, o beijando com paixão. Seus corações já estavam acelerados. Não era só tesão que estavam sentindo. Era amor._

_- Eu te amo Jensen... – Jared interrompeu o beijo e se declarou. Jensen percebeu que uma lágrima descia pela face do moreno e a limpou com o dedo._

_- Eu também te amo Jared. Te amo muito._

_- Promete nunca mais me deixar? – Jared pediu._

_- Prometo. – O loiro respondeu com a voz rouca e apertou as costas do moreno, voltando a beijá-lo. _

_Jared gemeu dentro da boca de Jensen, ao sentir o toque firme das mãos do loiro em suas costas musculosas. _

_Contra a vontade de ambos, Jared interrompeu o beijo. Ansiava em beijar o loiro em outro lugar._

_O moreno desceu o corpo, sentindo o gosto e o calor da pele do loiro em seus lábios. Estava viciado._

_- Jared... – Jensen gemeu ao sentir a língua do moreno tocar em seu membro._

_Jared o chupava lentamente, o deixando cada vez mais louco. Jensen se contorcia, dizendo palavras sem nexo e no meio delas, ele declarava todo o amor que sentia pelo moreno._

_Não demorou muito, Jensen se derramou na boca de Jared. O moreno se deliciou com o gosto do líquido do loiro e quando subiu o corpo, se aproximando do rosto dele, percebeu que agora quem chorava era Jensen._

_- Que foi amor? Eu te machuquei? – Jared perguntou preocupado. _

_- Claro que não. – O loiro sorriu. – Você é perfeito Jared._

_- Então por que está chorando? _

_- Porque eu te amo!_

_Jared sorriu e limpou as lágrimas de Jensen com os lábios e em cada beijo ele dizia que amava o loiro._

_Voltaram a se beijar e suas respirações ficaram aceleradas novamente._

_Jared fez Jensen ficar de costas para ele e sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto esfregava seu membro na entrada do loiro, o deixando doido._

_- Tá vendo como você me deixa? – Jared riu. – Só com você eu fico assim._

_Jensen gemeu alto com aquela confissão e Jared começou a introduzir devagar. Por mais que Jensen já estivesse acostumado com ele, o moreno gostava de ser carinhoso e delicado. _

_- Você é apertado assim só pra me provocar não é? – Jared mais gemeu do que falou, sentindo seu membro ser esmagado pela entrada estreita de Jensen._

_Jensen gemeu novamente em resposta, subindo o corpo e ficando de quatro para Jared. Sabia que naquela posição eles gozariam rapidamente._

_Jared segurou no quadril do loiro e investiu com urgência, massageando sua próstata, fazendo Jensen gritar de prazer em pouco tempo. Jared gemia com a visão de seu membro sumindo dentro do loiro e sentindo que não aguentaria por muito tempo, agarrou a ereção do outro, bombeando-a, e em poucos segundos, sentiu o membro de Jensen estremecer em sua mão e jorrar seu prazer no lençol. _

_O moreno revirou os olhos quando sentiu as contrações de Jensen em seu pênis e se deixou levar por aquela sensação, gozando dentro de seu amado. _

_- Oh meu Deus! – Jared exclamou ofegante, ao se deitar ao lado do loiro, que sorria para ele._

_- Você tá ficando bom nisso Dallas... – Jensen estava igualmente cansado._

_Eles riram e o moreno virou de frente para Jensen. Nenhuma palavra era dita, pois tudo era entendido por seus olhos, coração e alma._

_Os olhos de Jensen começaram a pesar e ele disse um "Eu te amo" apenas movimentando os lábios antes de adormecer. Jared não queria dormir, queria ficar admirando seu amor infinitamente. Ele fez um carinho no cabelo do loiro e sorriu apaixonado._

_- Eu te amo tanto, Jensen... _

- Eu te amo tanto Jensen... – Jared gemeu e acordou assustado, excitado e confuso, procurando pelo loiro na cama.

- Não, não, não... Por favor... – Ao perceber que tinha apenas sonhado, fechou os olhos e tentou desesperadamente dormir de novo, querendo voltar ao sonho, mas não conseguiu.

- Merda! - Jared se sentou na cama, desolado, e chorou. – Merda de remédio! - O sonho tinha sido muito real e tudo o que ele mais queria era não ter acordado.

O moreno acendeu o abajur e limpou os olhos, quando ele viu algo em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Seu coração se acelerou ainda mais quando viu o que era.

Sua mãe havia deixado o frasco de comprimidos para dormir em seu quarto. Em meio ao seu desespero Jared achou que era um sinal de Jensen. Abriu o frasco e tomou todos os comprimidos. Logo sua dor chegaria ao fim. Logo estaria com Jensen novamente.

- Ai! - Jensen pôs a mão no peito. Estava sentado no sofá, olhando para o nada enquanto Tom o visitava. O moreno falava sem parar ao seu lado, mas Jensen não ouvia uma única palavra do que ele dizia.

- Que foi Jensen? – Tom perguntou preocupado.

- Senti uma apontada no peito. – O loiro disse respirando fundo. – Jared...

- O quê? – Tom não entendeu o que Jared tinha a ver com aquilo.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa com o Jared... – Jensen disse com a voz embargada. Estava confuso com o que estava sentindo.

- Jensen... – Welling pegou em seu braço. – O Jared está...

O loiro começou a chorar, sendo confortado pelo amigo. A dor ainda era forte e o consumia lentamente.

Em seu quarto, em Dallas, Jared repetia baixinho, enquanto os remédios começavam a fazer efeito.

- Nunca mais vou te deixar Jensen... Nunca mais...

**Continua...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Obrigado pelos reviews, vcs são lindos demais!**

**Beta: A mais linda e perfeita do mundo... **

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Jared abriu os olhos confuso, demorando a lembrar onde estava e constatando tristemente que não estava sozinho.

Dois anos haviam se passado desde que ele perdera a única pessoa que amara. Não havia esquecido nenhuma vírgula da sua história com Jensen, e sempre naquela data, ele se enfurnava em algum bar e bebia além do normal, pra tentar, em vão, afastar a dor que ainda o corroia. Ainda pensava em tirar a própria vida, em uma tentativa desesperada de reencontrar seu amor, e se não fosse por seu terapeuta, e agora amigo, Mark Pellegrino, ele teria tentado novamente.

_- Jensen... – Chamou com a voz fraca, ainda pouco consciente._

_- Meu filho! – A voz de sua mãe ecoou pelo quarto do hospital. – Meu filho!_

_- Jensen... – Jared insistiu._

_- Não fale, meu filho. Você agora está bem, mas nos deu um baita susto. – Sharon interrompeu, tentando ignorar o fato dele estar chamando pelo loiro._

_Jared sentiu seus olhos pesarem e adormeceu novamente, ainda chamando por Jensen._

_- Ele ainda vai dormir por algumas horas Sharon. – Kurt explicou. – Vá para casa e quando ele acordar em definitivo, eu telefono. _

_- Mas porque ele está demorando a acordar?_

_- O efeito dos remédios foi interrompido, mas pela quantidade que ele ingeriu é normal que demore a acordar. Fique tranquila, ele está bem agora. – Kurt a confortou, mas ela estava desolada._

_- Não quero nem saber o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse ido até o quarto dele antes de deitar. – Começou a chorar novamente. – Nem percebi que tinha deixado os comprimidos no quarto dele. Eu nunca imaginei que ele... e se eu não..._

_Sharon se sentiria terrivelmente culpada se o filho tivesse se matado por causa de suas mentiras. Sabia que não aguentaria tamanha dor. Mas graças ao socorro rápido, ele agora estava vivo e fora de perigo. E Jensen estava "morto". Tudo ficaria bem._

_- Sharon... – Kurt disse após ela se acalmar. – Eu tenho que notificar todos os casos de tentativa de suicídio. Tenho que seguir o protocolo._

_- Mas por quê? – Ela o encarou sabendo o que aquilo significava. – Não podemos..._

_Kurt baixou a cabeça. Sabia que já havia ido longe demais concordando com a loucura de sua amante._

_- Não posso alterar o prontuário dos paramédicos que o atenderam Sharon, seria muito arriscado. _

_- E o que farão com meu filho? Ele ficará internado?_

_- Vou encaminhá-lo ao Dr. Mark Pellegrino. Ele é um ótimo psiquiatra e o que ele decidir será para o bem de Jared._

_Sharon balançou a cabeça concordando, sorrindo fraco. No fundo, tinha consciência que estava destruindo a vida de seu filho. E mesmo que_ _nunca admitisse em voz alta, chegou a pensar em confessar tudo para Jared. Mas seria o último recurso, pois sabia que o perderia para sempre se contasse a verdade sobre a "morte" dele e de Jensen._

_Quando acordou, o moreno não conseguia disfarçar a decepção por ainda estar vivo. Era monitorado vinte e quatro horas por dia, e quando soube por Fuller que seria encaminhado ao psiquiatra, sorriu sem vontade._

"_Fiquei louco..." pensou. _

_O consultório do Dr. Mark Pellegrino era claro e arejado, e Jared se sentiu bem assim que entrou. O médico, que analisava sua ficha, o encarou._

_- Gostaria de se sentar? – Ele disse apontando uma cadeira a sua frente. Jared obedeceu, se sentando com dificuldade por causa do gesso na perna. - Você sofreu um acidente de carro há quase um mês... – Pellegrino o encarou._

_Jared balançou a cabeça afirmativamente._

_- Você estava acompanhado de um amigo, que infelizmente não sobreviveu. – Mark havia conversado com Sharon._

_- Ele... – Jared interrompeu. – Ele não era somente meu amigo._

_Mark tirou os óculos, prestando atenção no moreno, que não o encarava de volta. _

_- Ele era o amor da minha vida._

_Jared contou toda a história ao médico, desde o dia em que conhecera Jensen em São Francisco até o dia em que acordara do coma, e sua mãe dissera que o loiro estava morto. Em vários momentos, ele teve que parar para controlar o choro._

_Jared foi transferido para a ala psiquiátrica, onde ficou por mais duas semanas, até que finalmente Pellegrino lhe deu alta._

_- Você vai continuar tomando os remédios __ainda por um tempo__ e sabe que se precisar, pode me ligar a qualquer hora._

_Jared o agradeceu por tudo e voltou para sua casa. Os antidepressivos o deixavam menos abatido e até um pouco agitado, mas ele não parecia em nada com o jovem alegre e cheio de vida que voltara a Dallas há quase dois meses._

_As consultas com o psiquiatra, que no hospital eram duas vezes por semana, aumentaram para três vezes depois de sua alta, mas Jared ansiava por elas. Falar sobre Jensen doía imensamente, mas Pellegrino o ouvia sem julgá-lo e era bom conversar com alguém sem precisar mentir ou esconder suas verdadeiras emoções. E apesar do buraco em seu peito crescer a cada dia, ele entendeu que se matar não era a solução, apesar de a ideia rodeá-lo diariamente._

_Jared se sentia confortável para falar com Mark sobre sua homossexualidade, da relação com a mãe e o fato dela não aceitá-lo do jeito que era. Mark também o ajudava a trabalhar a raiva que sentia dela, culpando-a em parte pela morte de seu amor. _

_Sharon, por sua vez, só queria que o filho melhorasse logo, e que tudo voltasse ao normal. Ansiava pelo dia em que veria Jared assumir definitivamente seu lugar na empresa e ficou surpresa quando esse dia chegou. Um ano após a "morte" de Jensen ele a procurou, dizendo que estava pronto para assumir os negócios. _

_Havia sido convencido por Mark a ocupar sua mente. Pensou muito e acabou concordando com ele, achando que assim, ele conseguiria sobreviver à dor de ter que acordar todos os dias e se lembrar de que nunca mais veria Jensen sorrir para ele._

_Jared chegou a pensar na possibilidade de alugar um apartamento, mas continuou morando com sua mãe, pois na única vez em que tentou conversar sobre o assunto, ela o atormentou tanto que ele acabou desistindo. Não tinha mais animo para brigar ou discutir com ela. O único motivo pelo qual ele a enfrentaria não estava mais ali e qualquer outra coisa não valia mais a pena._

Jared suspirou pesadamente, e se levantou, entrando no banheiro, sem olhar para a pessoa que dividia a cama do motel com ele. Não importava quem era. Não era Jensen.

J²

- Jensen! Acorda Jensen! - O loiro tinha seu corpo sacudido.

- Jared? – Jensen acordou assustado e suado.

- Não, Jensen... Você estava sonhando. – Tom passou a mão no braço do loiro, fazendo carinho. – Está tudo bem, foi só um sonho.

Jensen passou a mão na testa, e depois se levantou.

- Desculpe se te assustei Tom. – Ele disse sem encarar o amigo.

- Tudo bem Jensen. Vai voltar pra cama? – O moreno perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta.

- Talvez... Mas não me espere.

Jensen saiu do quarto e andou até seu ateliê, sentando em frente à tela inacabada, acendendo um cigarro e dando uma longa tragada. Sabia que Tom voltaria a dormir logo e não faria perguntas no dia seguinte.

Um ano depois do acidente, Kane voltou à Inglaterra, sem previsão de retorno e Jensen acabou se aproximando muito de Welling, já que ele era sua única companhia.

Vivia praticamente recluso em sua casa, recusando-se a sair e se divertir, dizendo que não tinha mais esse direito. Passava os dias pintando. Tom sempre o acudia em seus momentos de desespero, e era o único que conseguia controlá-lo nos momentos de fúria, onde ele bebia demais e dizia que deveria ter morrido no lugar de Jared.

Desde antes de namorar Kane, Welling nutria um sentimento por Jensen, que continuou crescendo, até que ele se declarou, depois que o loiro viajou. Jensen foi sincero, dizendo que não poderia retribuir. Que Jared havia levado seu coração junto com ele para o _túmulo_, mas Tom disse que seria paciente, e esperaria pelo tempo que fosse necessário. Apesar de dormirem juntos algumas vezes, o moreno sabia que esse tempo talvez nunca chegasse. Pelo menos não enquanto Jensen o chamasse de Jared enquanto transavam.

Em uma das vezes que dormira no apartamento de Jensen, Tom levantou para ver se ele estava bem, encontrando-o em seu ateliê.

Tom entrou, lhe lançando um sorriso.

- Desculpe ter te acordado... De novo. – Jensen disse sem encará-lo. Ele não sabia como Tom aguentava dormir ao lado dele.

- Tudo bem... – Welling suspirou andando pelo local.

- Jensen... Por que essa tela está sempre...

- Não! – O loiro olhou em direção à tela, mas não deu tempo de impedir que o moreno levantasse o lençol.

Os olhos do loiro se encheram ao encarar o rosto de Jared pintado na tela.

_Jensen terminou de virar o último gole de álcool que tinha em seu apartamento rindo de sua própria desgraça._

_Havia levado a noite toda, mas conseguiu terminar a tela. Estava todo sujo de tinta, e agora o rosto perfeito de Jared, o encarava, sorrindo._

_- Sabe o que você é Jared? Sabe? – O loiro falava sozinho, olhando para a pintura._

_- Você é um filho da puta! – Jensen cuspiu as palavras, os olhos queimando em desespero e agonia._

_- Um filho da puta desgraçado! – A garrafa foi jogada longe. - Como você ousa aparecer aqui, me deixar louco de amor e depois... – As lágrimas começaram a descer. – E depois..._

_Jensen caiu ajoelhado no chão._

_- Depois sair dela, me deixando... – As palavras saiam com dificuldade. – Não vou mais conseguir, Jared... não consigo... mais viver sem você... não consigo..._

_Jensen acabou adormecendo no chão, no meio do ateliê, sendo encontrado por Kane e Tom na manhã seguinte._

- Desculpe Jensen. Eu não imaginava que era aquela tela... Me desculpe. – Tom disse com sinceridade, tapando a tela novamente com o lençol.

- Tudo bem. – O loiro saiu do ateliê e se trancou no banheiro. Tom sabia que, mesmo ainda sendo de madrugada, aquilo era um pedido do loiro para ele ir embora. O moreno respeitou e deixou o apartamento.

Jensen suspirou, dando uma última tragada no cigarro e o apagando. Ainda estava olhando para a tela. Era uma encomenda e ele tinha só mais dois dias para entregar.

Ainda vivia de seu trabalho, chamando de loucos os que compravam suas telas. Continuava morando no mesmo lugar, e aquela era uma das muitas noites em que passaria acordado. Começou a pintar, tendo como companhia, as lembranças dos últimos dias em que havia sido feliz.

_- Eu quero que você seja a minha Rose. – O loiro brincou, numa certa manhã. _

_- Jensen, para com isso, eu não quero ser a Rose._

_- Mas você não pode ser o Jack, você não sabe desenhar._

_- Vai me fazer deitar em um sofá e usar um colar de diamantes também? – O moreno perguntou sério fazendo Jensen gargalhar._

_- Claro que não meu amor. – Jensen fez carinho no rosto do moreno. – Eu vou deixar você decidir tudo. O local, a posição... A única exigência do artista é que o modelo fique completamente nu._

_- E se o modelo se recusar? – Jared provocou._

_- Ele não vai fazer isso..._

_- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Jared riu._

_- Bom... Na verdade, eu não tenho, mas eu sei como convencê-lo._

_- Sabe? – O moreno perguntou interessado._

_Jensen se aproximou e o beijou com paixão, deixando Jared sem ar._

_- Aonde você vai? – O moreno segurou em seu braço, quando Jensen interrompeu o beijo bruscamente e se afastou. _

_- Quer mais?_

_- Quero! – Jared se aproximou respondendo com a voz já rouca._

_- Então diz que vai posar pra mim, senão faço greve de beijo._

_Jared deu uma gargalhada e depois puxou Jensen com força, aproximando seus lábios, mas sem encostá-los._

_- Duvido você conseguir ficar sem me beijar. – Jared desafiou._

_- Duvida?_

_- Duvido... – Jared riu e se afastou._

_Dois minutos depois eles estavam se atracando na cozinha, e entre os beijos, Jared prometia que posaria nu para Jensen assim que voltassem de Dallas._

Jensen passou as costas da mão pelo rosto, limpando as lágrimas que desciam sem controle. Essa foi uma de tantas promessas que eles fizeram um ao outro. Promessas de uma vida perfeita que lhes foi arrancada brutalmente.

Jensen ainda lembrava exatamente como era a risada de Jared, sem acreditar que dois anos haviam se passado. Dois anos em que ele apenas respirava, sem realmente viver.

J²

Jared entrou em sua sala, na _Lone Star,_ deixando o corpo cair pesadamente na poltrona. Aquela data era terrivelmente difícil para ele.

Havia uma reunião marcada para dali a meia hora. Ele queria desesperadamente desmarcar, mas sabia que era algo importante, mesmo não se lembrando exatamente da pauta.

"_Nada mais é importante..." _Pensou com tristeza.

- Sr. Padalecki? – Um de seus gerentes o chamava pela terceira vez. A reunião estava quase no fim.

- Sim? – Jared voltou sua atenção para a reunião. – Perdão... – Ele limpou a garganta. – Poderia repetir?

- A inauguração da primeira filial fora do Texas será depois de amanhã e seria importante a sua presença. Já confirmamos com o gerente. – O rapaz dizia extremamente animado.

- Depois de amanhã? – Jared sentiu sua mão suando. O tempo havia passado rápido assim?

Quando ele assumiu a presidência, a empresa ainda estava analisando a proposta de uma filial em outro estado, e ele não se dera conta que a inauguração já estava próxima.

Percebendo que seu chefe estava um pouco confuso, seu assistente resolveu ajudá-lo.

- A filial de Los Angeles, senhor. O gerente é... – Ele conferiu seus papéis. – O Sr. Misha Collins.

- Los Angeles... – Jared prendeu a respiração. – Na Califórnia...

- Sim, senhor...

Jared sentiu seu peito apertar e sua respiração ficou pesada. Não poderia fugir daquele compromisso, sabia que era um importante passo para a _Lone Star_ e como presidente, todos contavam com sua presença.

O moreno confirmou, consciente que dentro de dois dias ele estaria em Los Angeles, a exatos 760 quilômetros de São Francisco.

**Continua...**

**Próx. Cap...**

Jared entrou no escritório, acompanhado do moreno e um quadro chamou sua atenção. Era uma belíssima reprodução da Golden Gate Bridge. Aproximou-se da tela e seu coração parou de bater por uns instantes ao ver quem assinava a pintura. Mas o que fez suas pernas tremerem e quase falharem, foi a data embaixo da assinatura do artista.

"Jensen Ackles, Jan/2009."

- Gostou? – Misha perguntou. – Comprei no começo do ano em São Francisco. O pintor tem um talento único e eu o achei meio doido, mas todos eles não são? – O moreno brincou sem perceber como aquelas palavras atingiram Jared.

- V-você o... o... c-conheceu? – Jared não estava mais respirando quando a sala começou a rodar e antes mesmo de ouvir a resposta, ele caiu desacordado no chão.


	10. Chapter 10

**Obrigado pelos reviews maravilhosos, eles fazem minha alegria...**

**Betas do cap: LadyCraft e CDMProud**

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Sharon andava de um lado para o outro. Desde que fora anunciada a data da abertura da nova filial, ela não tinha paz. Sabia que o novo gerente faria questão da presença do presidente da empresa, e isso significava Jared em Los Angeles, a poucos quilômetros de São Francisco e consequentemente de Jensen.

Só existia uma solução. Ela acompanhar o filho na viagem, ficando alerta a qualquer situação que a acusasse ou às suas mentiras.

- Jared... – Sharon jantava com o filho. – Você se importaria se eu fosse com você à Los Angeles para a inauguração da nova filial?

- Não. – Ele respondeu mecanicamente.

"_Porque eu me importaria_? _Nada mais me importa nessa vida..."_ Ele pensou desanimado.

Na verdade, Jared queria que aquilo terminasse logo. Ele tentava não pensar que estaria próximo de São Francisco, tão próximo do lugar onde fora extremamente feliz.

- Seu avô e seu pai devem estar orgulhosos. – Ela disse animada, ignorando o semblante infeliz do filho. – Los Angeles é somente o começo, logo teremos filiais espalhadas por toda a América e quem sabe no futuro, em outro continente.

Jared forçou um sorriso.

- Está tudo bem meu filho? – Ela perguntou carinhosamente. - Você parece cansado. Está precisando de alguma ajuda na empresa? Se quiser eu posso...

- Não precisa, está tudo bem... Com licença. – Ele apoiou o guardanapo em cima da mesa e se levantou, indo em direção ao seu quarto.

Sharon o observou se afastar enquanto pensava com raiva_, "Maldita hora em que aquela bicha cruzou o caminho do meu filho."_

O moreno trancou a porta, abriu seu armário e pegou a urna onde estavam as cinzas de Jensen, sentando em sua cama em seguida. Passou a mão pelo objeto com os olhos já úmidos. - Será que de onde você está, você pode me ouvir? – Jared olhou a sua volta. – Pode me ver?

As lágrimas começaram a descer.

- Parece que foi ontem não é? – Ele riu fracamente. As lembranças surgindo como uma avalanche.

_- Posso lhe pagar uma bebida? _

_- Olha, Jensen eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa e... _

– _Como uma forma de me desculpar pela minha falta de educação?_

- Eu daria tudo... – Jared disse com a voz falhada. O coração sangrando. – Eu faria qualquer coisa, Jensen, pra ter você na minha vida novamente. Qualquer coisa...

O moreno deitou na cama abraçado à urna e fechou os olhos.

_- Não acredito que estava aqui me esperando até agora Jensen. _

_- Sinceramente? Nem eu Jared. E que fique bem claro que isso é muito raro de acontecer. _

_- Vai fazer jus a fama dos Texanos Jared?_

Jared agora chorava descontroladamente. Cada dia que passava a saudade se tornava mais insuportável.

_- E quem consegue gemer baixo transando com você?_

_- Esse é o seu jeito de dizer que sou bom de cama?_

Aquelas lembranças de sua passagem por São Francisco o deixavam a beira do desespero, pois ele sabia que nunca mais seria feliz novamente. Não sem Jensen.

Acabou adormecendo, sentindo o corpo cansado de tanto chorar, implorando em vão, que aquilo tudo não passasse de um pesadelo e que ele acordasse logo.

Na manhã seguinte, Jared estranhou quando chegou à sala de jantar e viu que sua mãe não estava lá. Todos os dias, ela fazia questão de tomar café da manhã com ele. Decidiu chamá-la em seu quarto.

- Mãe? – Ele abriu a porta do quarto devagar e vendo que ela ainda estava deitada na cama, a chamou novamente. – Mãe? A senhora está bem? – O moreno se aproximou.

- Jared... – Ela estava pálida. – Não estou me sentindo bem.

- O que foi? O que a senhora está sentindo?

- Estou enjoada, tonta... – Jared percebeu que ela tinha um pouco de dificuldade para falar. – Dor de cabeça muito forte.

- Vou ligar para a emergência... – Ele sentou na cama, pegando em sua mão, a tranquilizando. – Fique calma ok? – Ele pegou seu celular e chamou uma ambulância, ligando em seguida para Fuller a pedido da mãe.

Quando Sharon e Jared chegaram ao hospital, Kurt já esperava por eles. O médico conversou rapidamente com os paramédicos que a atenderem em casa e pediu ao moreno que esperasse calmamente por notícias.

Jared sentou na sala de espera. Estava extremamente incomodado por estar em um hospital e depois de um tempo, Kurt voltou para falar com ele.

- Sua mãe está bem, ela teve um pico de pressão alta, mas está bem. – Ele o acalmou. - Ela ficará internada, até que a pressão seja normalizada.

- Por quanto tempo? – Jared quis saber.

- No mínimo 48 horas, não posso liberá-la antes disso. – Kurt explicou.

- Nós tínhamos uma viagem marcada para amanhã, a Los Angeles.

- Em hipótese alguma ela pode viajar de avião.

- Entendi... – Jared suspirou. – E eu posso vê-la?

- Rapidamente sim... – Kurt informou e levou o moreno até o centro de tratamento intensivo.

- CTI? – Jared parou. – Mas...

- Ela só está no CTI por causa dos aparelhos que necessitamos para monitorá-la, não se assuste.

Jared estava suando quando entrou no CTI, tinha horror daquele lugar.

- Jared... – Ela disse com a voz fraca quando viu o filho e se lembrou automaticamente da viagem.

Sharon teve vontade de pedir para ele desistir, mas não tinha nenhum argumento válido. Apesar dela ter passado mal, ambos sabiam que além de não ter sido nada grave, Jared tinha que cumprir com suas responsabilidades de presidente. Mas na verdade, ela estava com medo de que ele desconfiasse de algo se ela o pedisse para ficar.

- Como a senhora está? – Ele perguntou ao se aproximar da cama.

- Um pouco melhor. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Conversaram durante algum tempo e antes de se despedirem, Sharon pediu para Jared instruir os empregados sob como procederem enquanto ela ficasse no hospital e ele em LA.

J²

Jared ouviu o despertador e se virou para desligá-lo. Olhou no relógio, vendo que eram quatro e meia da manhã. Não sentia nenhuma vontade de sair da cama, mas não tinha outra opção. Seu assistente havia comprado a passagem para as seis da manhã, seguindo sua própria orientação. Jared não queria chegar em cima da hora e ainda precisava verificar alguns pontos com o novo gerente da loja.

Jared levantou e entrou no banheiro. Não tinha problemas para acordar cedo. Ficaria sem dormir para o resto de sua vida se isso trouxesse Jensen de volta.

O moreno seguiu para o aeroporto se sentindo nervoso e ansioso, e quando entrou no avião, ele se emocionou. Era a primeira vez que ele viajava de avião depois do acidente.

_- Eu nunca fiz sacanagem dentro de um avião Jared... não quer tirar minha virgindade?_

Jared achou seu assento, guardou sua bagagem de mão e se sentou, tentando controlar as lágrimas. Com as mãos trêmulas, ele pegou no bolso de seu paletó um frasco de calmantes que Mark havia prescrito para ele, justamente para esses momentos. Tomou o remédio e respirando fundo, apertou o cinto de segurança, enquanto tentava desesperadamente se acalmar, até que seu corpo reagiu e ele dormiu.

_- Pai? Está ocupado? Posso falar com o senhor? - Jared abriu a porta do escritório de seu pai e entrou._

_- Claro meu filho, o que foi?_

_Jared baixou a cabeça, sorrindo sem graça._

_- Na verdade, eu gostaria que o senhor conhecesse uma pessoa. _

_- Quem? – Gerald sorria de volta._

_O moreno se voltou a porta que ainda estava aberta e fez um gesto com a mão, pedindo para que a pessoa entrasse._

_- Eu gostaria de lhe apresentar meu namorado Jensen._

_Gerald se levantou um pouco espantado em saber que o filho estava namorando e ainda sorrindo, andou na direção do rapaz que estava ao lado dele._

_- Muito prazer Jensen..._

_- O prazer é todo meu... - O loiro apertou forte a mão que lhe era estendida._

_- Ele é um belo rapaz meu filho. Como vocês se conheceram? – Gerald perguntou de maneira natural. _

_Jared olhou para o loiro, que tinha ficado sem graça com o elogio e respondeu tranquilamente._

_- Nos conhecemos em São Francisco, naquela viagem que eu fiz, lembra?_

_- Lembro, claro que eu lembro... Mas eu não sabia que você tinha conhecido alguém. – Gerald disse um pouco confuso._

_- Nós ficamos afastados durante um tempo, mas agora nada mais vai nos separar... – O moreno olhou novamente para Jensen. – Nós vamos nos casar pai e gostaríamos de lhe pedir sua benção._

_- Jared... - Gerald ficou visivelmente emocionado e colocou as mãos nos ombros de seu filho e de Jensen. - Eu lhes abençoo meu filho._

O moreno acordou sentindo uma mão em seu ombro e abriu os olhos lentamente, vendo uma mulher lhe sorrir.

- Chegamos a Los Angeles senhor.

J²

Jensen abriu os olhos e olhou para o relógio que marcava nove e meia da manhã. Não queria levantar, mas estava se sentindo estranhamente inquieto e ansioso, sem entender o motivo. Se levantou e ouviu uma música ao longe. Seu coração acelerou quando reconheceu a voz de Steven Tyler.

Andou sem pressa até a cozinha, onde Tom estava com o rádio ligado.

- Tudo bem? – O moreno perguntou ao ver que o amigo estava estranho. Ele não havia dormido lá, mas como tinha a chave, resolveu dar uma passada pra ver se Jensen estava bem e o loiro já havia se acostumado com essas visitas do amigo.

Jensen não respondeu e se sentou em um banco, encarando o rádio.

- Quer que desligue?

- Não...

**Say you're leavin on the seven thirty train**

**and that you're headin' out to Hollywood**

**Girl you been givin me the line so many times**

**it kinda gets like feelin bad looks good**

**That kinda lovin'**

**Turns a man to a slave**

**That kinda lovin'**

**Sends a man right to his grave**

**I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy**

**You turn it on**

**Then you're gone**

**Yeah you drive me**

**Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby**

**What can I do, honey**

**I feel like the color blue...**

Jensen fechou os olhos, mas isso não impediu que grossas lágrimas descessem pelo seu rosto. Ele e Jared se beijaram pela primeira vez ao som daquela música e fazia um bom tempo que ele não a ouvia.

- Jensen? – Tom deu a volta no balcão e se aproximou do amigo. – O que houve?

- Ele queria casar comigo... – Jensen nunca tinha dito a ninguém. A dor em saber que aquilo nunca aconteceria não deixava ele sequer pensar nas palavras de Jared segundos antes do caminhão ter se chocado contra o carro deles.

- Jensen... – Tom o abraçou.

- O que está acontecendo comigo Tom? – Jensen encarou o amigo.

- Como assim Jensen?

Jensen não soube explicar ao moreno a sensação de que seu peito explodiria a qualquer momento.

Tom conseguiu convencê-lo a se deitar novamente e o que nenhum dos dois poderia imaginar, era que naquele exato momento, o avião de Jared pousava no LAX, há poucas horas de São Francisco.

J²

Jared foi recebido no aeroporto pelo gerente da nova filial, Misha Collins.

- Sr. Padalecki, muito prazer, sou Misha Collins. – Misha o cumprimentou sorrindo. O novo gerente era moreno de olhos azuis e parecia ser bem simpático. Jared gostou disso.

- Muito prazer Sr. Collins.

- Já pegou sua bagagem?

- Sim...

- O senhor ficará em qual hotel?

- No Four Seasons...

-Bom, minha casa não é exatamente o Four Seasons, mas eu e minha esposa gostaríamos de lhe oferecer um almoço hoje antes da inauguração da loja. – O moreno disse um pouco sem graça.

Jared baixou a cabeça, rindo fracamente. Normalmente ele não aceitaria aquele convite fora do comum, mas algo dentro dele dizia para aceitar.

- Tudo bem.

- Sério? – Misha sorriu aberto. – Quer dizer, que maravilha! Bom, a inauguração será às quatro horas, até lá, o senhor poderá descansar, eu imagino que a viagem tenha sido cansativa. – Misha estava animado. – Pedi a cozinheira para preparar um prato típico do Texas e...

- Preciso passar no hotel para deixar minha bagagem e podemos seguir para a sua casa. – Jared disse se sentindo um pouco melhor. Pelo menos sua mente estaria ocupada até a hora da inauguração.

Eles se dirigiram até o estacionamento e Jared achou que o fato do gerente ser um tagarela na verdade caiu como uma benção. Isso evitaria que ele pensasse.

Jared admirava as ruas pela janela do carro com o coração aflito. Los Angeles era linda, ensolarada e convidativa, assim como São Francisco.

J²

A casa de Misha era grande e confortável, e assim que entraram, o moreno lhe ofereceu uma bebida. Jared havia dormido durante todo o voo e não quis descansar, mesmo com a insistência de Misha e pediu para o gerente lhe passar algumas informações sobre a nova filial, antes na inauguração. Precisava continuar ocupando sua mente.

- Claro! Vamos até o meu escritório. – Collins disse empolgado.

Jared entrou no escritório, acompanhado do moreno e imediatamente um quadro chamou sua atenção. Era uma belíssima reprodução da Golden Gate Bridge.

Aproximou-se da tela e seu coração parou de bater por uns instantes ao ver quem assinava a pintura. Mas o que fez suas pernas tremerem e quase falharem, foi a data embaixo da assinatura do artista.

_"Jensen Ackles, Jan/2009."_

- Gostou? Misha perguntou. - Comprei no começo do ano em São Francisco. O pintor tem um talento único e eu o achei meio doido, mas todos eles não são? - O moreno brincou sem perceber como aquelas palavras atingiram Jared.

- V-você o... o... c-conheceu? - Jared não estava mais respirando quando a sala começou a rodar e antes mesmo de ouvir a resposta, ele caiu desacordado no chão.

- Sr. Padalecki? – Misha se ajoelhou ao seu lado, o sacudindo. Estava em pânico. – Sr. Padalecki?

O moreno pegou seu celular, ligando imediatamente para a emergência, mas segundos depois dele desligar, Jared despertou.

- Jensen... – Gemeu baixo.

- É Collins senhor, meu nome é Mis...

- Jensen! – Jared gritou assustando o gerente.

Jared se levantou com dificuldade e seu corpo inteiro tremia.

- Esse quadro... você comprou esse quadro...

Jared apontava para a pintura e dizia confuso, enquanto lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto sem nenhum controle, deixando Misha ainda mais nervoso.

- Senhor, porque não se senta até a ambulância chegar, o senhor bateu com a cabeça no chão e...

- Não quero sentar! – Ele se exaltou novamente. – Esse quadro, você disse que o pintor...

- Eu o comprei em São Francisco. – Misha não estava entendendo nada.

- E o pintor... Você disse que o conheceu. Como ele era? – A voz do moreno saía mais alta que o normal.

- Ele era meio maluco, mas...

- Como ele era _fisicamente_? – Jared estava a ponto de ter um enfarto.

- Ele... – Misha pensou por uns segundos, o que para Jared pareceram anos. – Me deixa ver...

- Loiro? Olhos verdes?

- Como o senhor sabe? – Misha perguntou e olhou incrédulo um Jared parecendo enlouquecido, sair praticamente correndo de seu escritório.

Ele ainda tentou chamá-lo, mas o moreno não lhe deu ouvidos, chegando apressadamente até e rua e fazendo sinal para um táxi. Não estava raciocinando, se parasse para pensar ele não conseguiria ir adiante.

- Aeroporto! – Ele disse ao motorista, assim que entrou. Pegou seu celular e ligou para a central de informações.

- Eu preciso do número de um telefone. Jensen Ross Ackles em São Francisco.

Assim que a mulher deu a informação, Jared desligou, ligando em seguida para o número que lhe fora dado. Mal conseguia discar de tanto que tremia. Seu coração saindo pela boca.

- Por favor... Por favor... Por favor... – Ele repetia baixinho, com os olhos fechados, enquanto os toques do telefone duravam uma eternidade.

- Alô? – Uma voz masculina atendeu. Jared teve certeza de não era a de Jensen, mas não conseguiu identificar de quem era. Talvez fosse Chris, mas ele não tinha certeza.

- J-Jensen? – Foi a única palavra que ele conseguiu pronunciar. Sua voz falhando, assim como as batidas de seu coração.

- Ele está descansando, quem é? – Silêncio. - Alô? Alô? – Tom desligou o telefone, xingando baixinho.

Jared baixou o aparelho, chorando compulsivamente. O motorista ficou assustado e parou o carro no acostamento.

- Senhor, o que aconteceu? Está passando mal?

Jared balançava a cabeça negativamente, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Como Jensen poderia estar descansando? Ele estava morto há dois anos. Que tipo de brincadeira era essa que estavam fazendo com ele? Será que não viam o quanto ele estava sofrendo?

- Senhor! O senhor ainda quer ir ao aeroporto? – O motorista insistiu.

J²

Uma hora e meia depois, Jared desembarcou em São Francisco sem conseguir acreditar que estava ali. Parecia anestesiado.

Pegou um táxi e deu o endereço de Jensen. Quem quer que estivesse brincando com ele, pagaria caro.

O moreno chegou ao prédio do loiro e não parecia que havia passado nem um dia desde o último em que ele estivera ali. Estava extremamente nervoso e tremia muito, mas tinha medo acima de tudo. Medo do que ia encontrar.

Seu celular tocou e ele olhou no visor, desligando o aparelho ao ver que era seu gerente de Dallas. Misha deveria ter entrado em contato com a matriz, mas isso agora não era importante.

Subiu as escadas e chegou a porta do apartamento que ele conhecia tão bem. E como poderia esquecer? Com os dedos trêmulos ele tocou na campainha e esperou.

J²

Jensen resolveu se levantar, não conseguia mais ficar deitado. Estava ficando desesperado sem conseguir identificar o que estava sentindo. Ficou aliviado em ver que Tom havia ido embora, deixando um bilhete avisando que voltaria mais tarde. Olhou para o relógio. Porque estava preocupado com as horas? Estava confuso.

"_Três e meia, mas quem se importa?" _

O loiro entrou em seu ateliê, olhando demoradamente suas obras que estavam no chão, apoiadas nas paredes. No fundo tinha orgulho delas.

"_Você __não fica atrás deles em nada sabia_?"

Fechou os olhos e sorriu fracamente ao se lembrar das palavras de seu amor, quando foram ao Nasher, em Dallas. Levantou o lençol que cobria a tela com o rosto de Jared e se sentou em frente o quadro, contornando com o dedo os traços do moreno.

"_Jensen, eu te amo..."_

- Eu te amo mais. – Disse com a voz fraca.

A ansiedade que sentia se transformou em agonia, que passou a preencher seu peito de maneira desesperadora. Não aguentava mais. A sensação ficava mais forte a cada minuto que passava.

Se levantou e começou a andar pelo apartamento, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"_O que está acontecendo comigo_?"

Entrou em se quarto e parou em frente a porta do armário. Um conhecido e tenebroso pensamento lhe veio a mente. Revirou suas roupas, achando a arma que havia comprado meses depois de Jared morrer. Em sua cabeça, ele achou que alguma coisa o estava avisando que o momento havia chegado.

Ninguém sabia sobre a arma. Nem Chris, nem Tom. Nos primeiros meses após o acidente eles se mostraram preocupados, achando que o loiro tentaria tirar a própria vida, mas com o tempo, esse medo foi ficando esquecido, apesar do loiro tocar várias vezes no assunto, sempre dizendo depois que estava _brincando_.

Jensen se sentou na cama, encarando o revólver. A culpa voltando a correr com força em suas veias. Sharon tinha razão. Ele havia matado Jared.

– Me desculpa Jared, por ter te matado... Não é justo, você estar morto e eu vivo... Desculpa, mas só hoje eu entendi isso.

A agonia chegou a sua garganta, e a sensação de que algo estava prestes a acontecer o estava enlouquecendo, o deixando confuso e sem condições de raciocinar.

O loiro fechou os olhos, levando o cano da arma até sua cabeça. A mão tremia, mas ele estava convencido de que fazia a coisa certa. Não viveria mais um dia com aquela dor.

Respirou fundo, tomando coragem para puxar o gatilho, quando a campainha tocou.

**Continua...**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ficou um pouco grande esse cap, espero que não se importem... e que gostem!**_

_**Resolvi aceitar um pedido de uma amiga e inovei no lemon, escrevendo em forma de POV.**_

_**Foi meu primeiro POV, espero q tenha ficado bom!**_

_**Minha beta está com problemas em seu PC e esse cap não foi betado, todos os erros (espero q não sejam muitos) são meus! **_

_**Muito obrigado pelos Reviews! **_

_**Mil beijos! **_

**CAPÍTULO ONZE **

Jared não escutou nenhum barulho vindo de dentro do apartamento. Colou o ouvido na porta. Nada.

Torceu as mãos nervosamente. Seu corpo inteiro tremia e ele não conseguia parar de pensar nas palavras do homem que atendeu ao telefone.

"_Ele está descansando, quem é?"_

"_Jensen está descansando... Jensen está descansando_... _Como assim Jensen está descansando?"_ Jared andou de um lado para o outro encarando a porta. A mente confusa não o deixava em paz.

"_Ele não sobreviveu ao acidente, Jared." _Riu sem vontade, lembrando-se das palavras da mãe_. "Se ele não sobreviveu, então não pode estar descansando..." _Deduziu, debochando de si próprio internamente.

Talvez aquilo tudo fosse um sonho ou ele tivesse enlouquecido de vez. "_É isso_!" Suspirou pesadamente. "_Estou louco_..." "_Jensen Ackles, Jan/2009" "__Comprei no começo do ano em São Francisco. O pintor tem um talento único e eu o achei meio doido, mas todos eles não são?"_

"_Não estou louco! Ainda não!_" Tocou novamente na campainha, controlando a vontade de por a porta abaixo e descobrir logo o que estava acontecendo. "_Jensen não pode estar descansando, pois isso significa que ele está..._"

Deu um passo para trás ao ouvir o giro da maçaneta e quando a porta se abriu, ele concluiu seu pensamento.

"_Vivo..."_

**J²**

Jensen apertou os olhos, sentindo o cano da arma firme em sua cabeça. "_Esqueça a campainha. Não importa quem é..."_ Só precisava se concentrar novamente. Puxou e soltou o ar pela boca várias vezes.

"_Merda_!" pensou com raiva quando a campainha tocou novamente. _"Merda_!" Afastou o revólver e o encarou por alguns segundos. Talvez ainda não tivesse chegado a hora de ele parar de sofrer. "_Você matou meu filho_."

Se levantou, largando a arma em cima da cama e andou rapidamente até a porta de entrada, não se permitindo pensar que quase se matara e que no fundo, estava um pouco decepcionado por terem lhe atrapalhado.

Sem se importar em ver quem era pelo olho mágico, ele abriu a porta, sentindo seu coração parar de bater ao ver Jared bem na sua frente.

_- Jared? O meu filho está morto. _

_- O que? Que tipo de brincadeira é essa? É mentira! _

- J-Jar-ed? – Jensen perguntou com a voz falhando.

Todo o controle que Jared tentou manter desde o momento em que vira o quadro na casa de Misha até agora, desapareceu quando ele viu o loiro e sem se importar se estava louco ou sonhando, ele entrou no apartamento o abraçando com força, chorando descontroladamente em seguida. Jensen estava vivo, ninguém estava brincando com ele.

- V-V ocê veio... me impedir? - Perguntou confuso. – Eu não mereço viver... E quero ir para onde você está Jared, eu quero ficar com você!

- Eu não estou morto Jensen! Eu não estou morto! – Jared conseguiu dizer em meio ao turbilhão de emoções que estava sentindo. Mal conseguindo respirar.

- Jared? - O loiro abriu os olhos, sentindo os braços do moreno realmente o envolvendo com força. Afastou-se bruscamente, tentando raciocinar. - Você?... Você não está?... Mas como isso é possível? Eu... A sua... – Jensen já chorava.

- Eu não sei como isso é possível... Eu não sei! – Jared se aproximou novamente, agarrando o rosto do loiro e o beijando com vontade.

O gosto salgado das lágrimas entravam em suas bocas, enquanto as mãos trêmulas apertavam o corpo do qual tanto sentiram tanta falta.

- Jared... – Jensen se afastou, empurrando o moreno lentamente. Estava perturbado. Não conseguia pensar direito. – Você está morto... Isso não é real. – Jensen já não sabia mais o que era realidade ou fruto da sua imaginação.

- Eu não estou morto! Nunca estive! – Jared ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Pegou a mão do loiro e pôs no próprio rosto. – Está sentindo isso? Eu não to morto Jensen! E você também não!

- Jared... A sua mãe me disse que você morreu no... – Jensen tirou a sua mão do rosto do moreno, se afastando novamente. - Ela me disse enquanto eu estava internado na UTI! – Jensen voltou a chorar. Um choro sentido. – Que eu tinha te matado!

Jared o abraçou novamente, querendo arrancar todo o sofrimento de dentro do loiro.

- Eu fui o culpado de tudo Jared! Eu te matei!

- Não Jensen! - Jared apertou mais ainda o loiro em seus braços. O choro descendo livre também.

– Olha pra mim Jensen! – O moreno se afastou, segurando nos ombros do loiro que o olhava visivelmente alterado. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu, eu não sei o que ela te disse, porque ela mentiu pra mim, mas... – Jared dizia com a voz firme, tirando forças ele não sabia de onde. – Mas eu não estou morto e nem você! Não estamos sonhando e nem estamos loucos!

- Mas, então, porque ela me disse que...

- Ela mentiu Jensen! Ela mentiu pra mim e pra você!

Jensen ainda não conseguia pensar totalmente com clareza, e em meio a sua confusão, ele começou a cair em si.

- Mas por quê?

- Eu não sei... – Jared disse baixinho e com raiva. – Eu não sei! – A única coisa que ele sabia era que sua mãe havia destruído sua vida e a do homem que ele amava.

Sharon havia presenciado toda a sua desgraça, sabendo que Jensen estava vivo e deixou simplesmente ele sofrer? Que tipo de mãe era ela?

- Nós estamos vivos é só o que importa agora. – Jared o abraçou novamente, fazendo carinho nos cabelos do loiro, aspirando o cheiro que lhe fez tanta falta.

- Jared... - Jensen balançava a cabeça negativamente ainda não acreditando que o moreno estava ali. – Isso não pode estar acontecendo com a gente Jared. Você não tem ideia do que eu passei esses dois anos achando que você estava... - O loiro recomeçou a chorar e Jared sorriu tristemente, sabendo que Jensen não estava sendo egoísta. Ambos estavam surpresos e confusos. Jensen muito mais, pois, depois do choque inicial, Jared teve tempo de _pensar_ naquela loucura toda durante o voo até São Francisco.

- Eu sei o que você passou meu amor... Eu sei. - Jared se lembrou de todas as vezes que ele chorou e conversou com as cinzas que sua mãe lhe entregara, dizendo serem do loiro.

Jared não conseguia imaginar o que a tinha levado a fazer aquilo. Ela havia os enganado da maneira mais baixa e sórdida que existia. E ele iria se entender com ela depois, mas a sensação de ter Jensen em seus braços novamente era indescritível, e ele não queria pensar em mais nada, além daquele momento. Não era sonho. Não era loucura. Jensen estava vivo.

Eles finalmente se soltaram do abraço e se encararam. Ambos pensando no quanto desejaram aquilo, tendo a certeza de que era impossível e agora eles estavam novamente juntos.

- Como... Você descobriu? – Jensen perguntou ainda perturbado. Na verdade ele tinha a sensação de que Tom ou alguém o acordaria a qualquer momento.

Jared sorriu fraco e fez um resumo sobre sua viagem a Los Angeles e Misha. Jensen o ouvia fascinado, pensando em como ele havia sentido falta de escutar a voz de Jared e sem perceber ele recomeçou a chorar.

- Você está mesmo aqui Jared? É real?

- É real meu amor... – O moreno o abraçou. – Acabou o pesadelo.

Jensen convulsionou em seus braços novamente, liberando todo o seu sofrimento e dor. Jared chorou com ele. Dois anos de angústia e desespero precisavam ser postos pra fora.

- Jensen... – Jared segurou seu rosto, o encarando enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas com o dedo. Ambos ainda tremiam. – Durante todo esse tempo, nem por um segundo eu deixei de te amar.E perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu sonhei, desejei e implorei por esse momento.

- Eu também... – Jensen pegou a mão do moreno e a beijou. – Eu também!

- Nós vamos descobrir o que a minha mãe fez e como ela... - Jared fez uma pausa. Doía muito saber que Sharon havia enxugado suas lágrimas e até chorado com ele, sabendo que uma única palavra dela o tiraria daquele sofrimento. Mas ela não disse nada. Ele tentou se matar e mesmo assim, ela continuou com as mentiras. – Mas agora eu preciso de você Jensen... Eu preciso... Eu te amo. - Jared estava muito emocionado.

- Eu te amo mais. – Jensen disse com a voz trêmula e sorriu, sentindo seu corpo ser puxado pelo moreno para um beijo.

Jared enfiou os dedos por dentro dos cabelos do loiro, lhe beijando de maneira faminta, empurrando Jensen para dentro do quarto, mas interrompeu assim que entraram, sentindo seus coração pular dentro do peito, ao se ver novamente dentro do local onde eles se amaram tantas vezes no mês em que ficara na casa do loiro.

- Nossa, não mudou nada aqui! – Jared se soltou dos braços de Jensen e se aproximou da cama, passando a mão pelo lençol. - Jensen... O que? – O moreno perguntou ao ver a arma.

Jensen pegou o revólver, sem conseguir encarar Jared.

- Eu... – As lágrimas começaram a descer novamente. – Eu não estava mais aguentando... Viver sem você.

Jared pegou a arma das mãos do loiro e a apoiou na mesinha, o abraçando Jensen em seguida.

- Se você não tivesse chegad... Ou tivesse demorad... um pouco mai... a gent... Jared... – Jensen não conseguia concluir as palavras. O desespero tomando conta do seu corpo.

- Hey... Calma. – Jared também chorava, entendendo que Jensen estava prestes a tirar a própria vida quando ele chegou.

- Eu estava com a arma na cabeça quando você tocou na campainha... – Jensen continuou num tom exaltado. – A dor estava insuportável.

- Eu sei. – Jared o confortava. – Eu também tentei Jensen... Eu também tentei me matar.

O loiro se afastou, encarando Jared, que sorria fracamente.

- Não se sinta um covarde por isso meu amor. – Jared segurou seu rosto. – Não somos covardes.

Jared se aproximou novamente e beijou seu rosto de maneira calma e suave, secando suas lágrimas com os lábios.

- Foi coincidência Jared? Destino? – Jensen perguntou com a voz baixa e o moreno o encarou sorrindo mais aberto.

-Foi amor.

Jared o puxou pela nuca selando suas bocas novamente. O beijo calmo e apaixonado se tornou urgente conforme seus corpos começaram a reagir. Jared não aguentava mais esperar para ter Jensen em seus braços novamente, gemendo seu nome.

- Jensen... Eu quero muito. – Jared sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo o loiro se arrepiar inteiro.

- Eu também quero Jared... – Jensen sorriu e enfiou a mão por dentro do paletó do moreno, o tirando em seguida, deixando a peça cair no chão.

Jared levantou a camisa do loiro devagar, apreciando cada centímetro de pele que ele conhecia tão bem. As mãos ainda tremiam, agora de ansiedade.

**JENSEN's POV**

As mãos dele estão no meu corpo e eu ainda não consigo acreditar que isso está acontecendo. Há poucos minutos atrás, eu era o desespero em pessoa e agora Jared está aqui. E eu ainda estou com medo de acordar desse sonho.

Ele disse que não é sonho, nem loucura, que não é coincidência e nem destino, que é amor, mas eu digo ainda mais. É um milagre.

- Você ainda continua lindo sabia?

Eu dou um sorriso de canto ao ouvir Jared me elogiando. Eu sei que estou bem mais magro do que a última vez em que transamos, mas tenho certeza que ele não se importa com isso. Ele me ama, assim como eu o amo.

- Você também... – Eu digo quando levanto sua camisa e a tiro, alisando o seu peito nu. Jared também está um pouco menos forte.

Ele me puxa para outro beijo e eu sinto sua excitação junto a minha, me enlouquecendo de um jeito que minha vontade é de jogá-lo na cama e fodê-lo insanamente. Mas eu não vou fazer isso, eu não quero assim.

A saudade que eu tenho dele, do seu corpo, do seu cheiro é tanta, que eu quero que esse momento dure para sempre.

Jared se afasta e olha para baixo, passando a língua pelos lábios ao ver como eu estou excitado e realmente, eu estou a ponto de explodir dentro das calças somente com o olhar dele.

Eu levo minhas mãos até a barra da minha calça e a tiro devagar. Jared não desvia o olhar e sorri ao ver minha ereção marcada na boxer branca que estou usando.

Me aproximo dele e o beijo, enquanto busco o botão de sua calça. Abro e, sem pressa, abaixo meu corpo junto com a peça, o ajudando também a tirar os sapatos e as meias. Quando subo o corpo, não resisto e mordo levemente seu membro que está quase rasgando a única peça que ele veste.

Escuto um gemido rouco o que me incentiva a continuar. Eu olho para cima e vejo que ele está com os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta, repirando com força, ou seja, a visão do paraíso.

Enfio minhas mãos pelas laterais da boxer dele e a desço,libertando seu pênis duro e pulsante, que implora por minha atenção.

- Oh Jensen!

Jared diz ao sentir minha língua encostar na pele quente de sua glande. Ele está pegando fogo, eu posso sentir. Não perco muito tempo saboreando, pois apesar da saudade, eu não quero torturar meu amor. Já fomos torturados tempo suficiente estando separados um do outro.

Seguro firme em seu quadril e abocanho tudo o que consigo, começando um vai e vem que não é nem lento e nem rápido, e logo sinto suas mãos agarrando meus cabelos, me forçando a ir mais rápido. Ele não me machuca, ele conhece o meu limite e respeita isso.

Eu não esqueci nenhum detalhe do homem que está na minha frente e pelo visto ele também não.

Os gemidos estão aumentando e eu sinto seu pênis cada vez mais inchado na minha boca, até que ele grita meu nome e jorra todo o seu prazer na minha garganta. Eu engulo seu sêmen me dando conta de como eu senti falta daquele sabor único. Sabor de Jared.

Eu me levanto e ele imediatamente me puxa e me beija, sentindo o seu gosto na minha língua. Ele gosta disso. Eu sei.

- Eu te amo Jensen...

Jared interrompe o beijo, me empurrando para a cama e eu percebo que seus olhos estão escuros, quase não dá pra ver a cor direito e eu imagino que os meus estão do mesmo jeito.

**JARED's POV**

- Eu te amo Jensen...

Ainda estou confuso, surpreso e muito emocionado. Quantas vezes eu sonhei que estava de volta a esse apartamento? Quantas vezes eu implorei a Deus por isso?

Eu o deito na cama, afastando suas pernas e me encaixo entre elas. Sinto suas mãos nas minhas costas, apertando e um arrepio percorre meu corpo. Imediatamente meus olhos queimam, ao perceber o quanto aquele simples toque me fez falta. Uma lágrima se forma, mas não chega a cair, pois ele a limpa delicadamente com o dedo.

- Eu também senti sua falta... Muita.

Jensen sorri ao dizer essas palavras e eu não fico nem um pouco impressionado como a gente se entende sem precisar dizer nada. Foi assim no começo e é assim agora, mesmo depois de dois anos. Perfeito.

Eu desço meu rosto e o beijo lentamente. Seus lábios carnudos são definitivamente a minha perdição.

Apoio minhas mãos ao lado do seu corpo querendo começar a minha exploração. Eu quero mostrar com a minha boca e com a minha língua o quanto senti falta dele, do seu corpo, do seu gosto.

Eu sinto sua respiração falhar quando eu passo bem de leve a língua no seu pescoço, deixando um filete de saliva até a clavícula.

- Jared...

Sua voz sai mais rouca que o normal quando mordisco seu mamilo bem de leve, do jeito que eu sei que ele gosta. Ele está apertando minhas costas mais forte agora, então sei que ele está adorando. Faço o mesmo com o outro mamilo e sinto seu quadril forçando o meu. A ereção dele está gritando por alívio.

Deslizo pelo seu abdome, lambendo, chupando, mordendo, apertando e quanto mais próximo do seu membro eu fico, mais eu sinto ele louco. Acho engraçado quando ele empurra meus ombros. Sei que ele está desesperado. Eu também estou.

Ele se contorce e geme meu nome quando eu pego em seu pênis e passo a língua de cima em baixo, deixando bem molhado.

Quando eu começo a sugá-lo, ele tira os fios do meu cabelo que provavelmente estão atrapalhando a sua visão. Ele gosta de me ver o chupando.

- Oh meu Deus Jared!

Eu intensifico os movimentos da minha boca, enquanto massageio suas bolas. Ele puxa meu cabelo com um pouco de força, mas sem machucar e eu entendo que ele chegou ao seu limite.

Eu busco sua intimidade e a toco com meu dedo. Isso é o suficiente para ele estremecer e gozar na minha boca, me chamando e dizendo que me ama. E meus olhos queimam novamente.

- Eu também te amo...

Eu digo, após engolir seu orgasmo e subir meu corpo, me aproximando de seu rosto. Ele está com o rosto vermelho, os olhos fechados e sorri. O sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

Jensen me puxa pela nuca e me beija. Eu correspondo sentindo que estou ficando animado novamente. Eu preciso dele. Agora.

- O lubrificante está no armário, na prateleira de cima.

Ele me diz e eu levanto, sentindo falta imediatamente de seu calor. Abro o armário e vejo próximo ao lubrificante algumas camisinhas e me pergunto se Jensen teve alguém durante esse tempo, mas quando volto meu olhar para cama eu esqueço completamente o que estava pensando. A visão dele deitado na cama, me esperando, invade minha mente e nada mais tem importância nesse momento.

Eu me ajoelho entre suas pernas e molho meus dedos com o gel, os levando até sua entrada. Ele fecha os olhos e joga a cabeça pra trás.

Eu forço um dedo e logo depois já estou com dois dentro dele. Seu membro duro me garante que ele está gostando e logo depois, seus gemidos me avisam que ele está pronto para me receber.

Me posiciono, começando a penetrá-lo, sentindo que ele está muito mais apertado do que a última vez em que estive ali. Se ele teve alguém durante esse tempo, com certeza não foi o passivo. Sinto uma pontada de ciúme, que desaparece quando eu ouço sua voz me chamando.

Pergunto se estou lhe machucando, e ele diz que não, com um sorriso safado nos lábios, mas mesmo assim eu continuo sem pressa. Não quero que ele sinta dor, só prazer.

A sensação de estar todo dentro dele me preenche também, me fazendo suspirar. Nos encaramos por alguns segundos e seu olhar diz o mesmo que o meu. Nós nos amamos. E vamos nos amar para sempre.

Não demora muito já estamos gemendo, sentindo nossos corpos se chocando com força. O ritmo e os movimentos em perfeita sincronia. Meu corpo se encaixa perfeitamente no dele, como se tivessem sido desenhados especialmente para pertencerem um ao outro. E de fato pertencem.

- Jensen...

Eu o chamo com a voz estrangulada e ele sabe que eu não vou aguentar muito tempo. Ele está se contraindo de propósito, eu sei. Ele gosta de me provocar. E eu amo isso.

- Jensen eu vou...

Eu aviso, pois quero tentar gozar junto com ele. Imediatamente ele agarra seu membro e o bombeia rapidamente, e eu o sinto pulsar cada vez mais. Tento segurar mais um pouco e no exato momento em que ele geme meu nome, eu me derramo dentro dele.

Quando o orgasmo termina, eu o beijo. Nossos corações explodindo dentro dos nossos peitos.

Não quero jogar meu peso todo em cima dele, mas preciso me deitar. Retiro meu membro devagar, e rolo pro lado. Sinto sua mão buscar a minha e nossos dedos se entrelaçam.

**J²**

- Foi perfeito... Você é perfeito. – Jensen quebrou o silêncio.

Jared levou a mão do loiro até sua boca e a beijou, sorrindo em seguida.

- Eu te amo...

- Eu te amo mais. – Jensen se virou e o beijou apaixonadamente, se levantando em seguida.

- Aonde você vai? – O moreno quis saber e observou o loiro pegar algo na gaveta.

- Você se importa? – Ele perguntou mostrando os cigarros.

- Não... – Jared respondeu e sorriu quando Jensen se sentou na cama e ficou olhando para ele. – O que foi?

- Você mudou sabia? – Jensen disse após uma tragada.

- Mudei? Mudei como? – Jared quis saber.

- Está diferente... Mais maduro.

- Tirando as cicatrizes do meu coração, eu continuo o mesmo Jensen... E meu sentimento por você também. – Jared fez carinho na perna do loiro, entendendo o que ele queria dizer. O sofrimento fez com que o moreno perdesse um pouco do seu jeito moleque. Na verdade Jared havia percebido que Jensen também estava diferente, um pouco mais sério. Mas isso era totalmente compreensível.

- Jared... – Jensen suspirou. – O que você acha que levou sua mãe a me dizer que você tinha morrido? E te dizer que eu tinha morrido?

- Eu não sei Jensen... – O moreno encarou o teto.

- Eu fiquei em coma depois do acidente e quando acordei, ela me acusou de ter te matado e... – Jensen limpou os olhos que já transbordavam de novo. – A dor que eu senti foi tão forte... foi tão...

Jared se sentou e o abraçou novamente.

- Ela nem me deu a chance de eu me despedir de você Jared... Disse que você tinha sido cremado... E me comprou uma passagem de volta para São Francisco no mesmo dia em que eu recebi alta do hospital.

- O que ela fez comigo foi muito pior Jensen... - O moreno se desfez do abraço. – Ela me entregou uma urna... Dizendo que as cinzas... – Jared pôs as mãos no rosto. Havia sido enganado pela própria mãe.

O loiro apagou o cigarro e abraçou seu amor com toda força, o deixando chorar em seu ombro.

- Eu guardei as cinzas, achando que eram suas e eu... – Jared soluçava. – Eu conversava com elas, achando que estava conversando com você Jensen... E tudo isso poderia ter sido evitado se eu tivesse procurado Tom ou Chris, se eu tivesse apenas ligado pra eles, a gente não teria... – O moreno continuou, se sentindo culpado por aquela desgraça que havia devastado suas almas. – Me desculpe Jensen, por ter feito você sofrer desse jeito... Eu estava sofrendo tanto que eu... Eu acreditei em tudo o que ela me disse sem desconfiar de nada...

- Você não teve culpa de nada meu amor... Nunca mais repita isso! – Jensen dizia enquanto o apertava mais ainda em seus braços.

- Jensen... Eu to com medo... Eu não posso te perder de novo!

- Você não vai... Nunca mais...

- Promete?

- Prometo Dallas... – Jensen respondeu fazendo ambos rirem.

Se encararam enquanto um limpava as lágrimas do outro e a vontade de se amar veio com força novamente.

**J²**

- E quando eu vi a sua assinatura e a data no quadro, eu desmaiei... – Jared contava a Jensen sobre sua vida desde que acordara no hospital. Contou sobre sua tentativa de suicídio e sobre Mark. Disse que agora ele era o presidente da empresa e contou sobre a filial em Los Angeles. – Quando acordei, eu perguntei sobre o artista e quando Misha disse que tinha te conhecido, eu saí correndo e peguei um táxi pro aeroporto. – O moreno riu. Estava deitado no peito de Jensen.

- Ele deve ter pensado que você é maluco.

- Com certeza, mas depois eu ligo pra ele explicando tudo. – Jared continuou. – Eu liguei pra telefonista, peguei seu número e quando liguei pra cá e um homem disse que você estava descansando eu pirei totalmente. – Jared riu de um jeito engraçado e completou. – Eu comecei a chorar igual a um bebê no táxi e o motorista ficou em pânico. – Jared riu alto, fazendo Jensen rir também. – Agora é engraçado, mas na hora foi desesperador... Nossa, eu entrei em choque.

- Eu imagino meu amor. – Jensen beijou a cabeça do moreno.

– Quem atendeu ao telefone, o Tom ou o Chris?

- Foi o Tom. – Jensen contou para o moreno que Chris havia voltado a Inglaterra e que ele e o moreno haviam se aproximado ainda mais. Tom o havia ajudado muito desde Jared "morrera."

- Eu quero muito encontrar com ele... Agradecê-lo por ter cuidado de você na minha _ausência_. – Jared beijou o peito de Jensen que se levantou. – O que foi?

Jensen acendeu outro cigarro e tragou demoradamente.

- Jared... Eu e o Tom... Não fique chateado, mas nós... – O loiro continuou de pé, encarando o moreno. Não queria mentir.

- Você e o Tom estão namorando? – Jared perguntou num sussurro. O coração falhou.

- Não! – O loiro se apressou em dizer. – Claro que não!

- Então o que há entre vocês dois? - Jared já tinha os olhos molhados.

- Nós... – Jensen pigarreou. – Nós transamos algumas vezes.

- Entendo... – O moreno baixou a cabeça. – Isso explica as camisinhas no armário. - Uma lágrima caiu no lençol.

- Mas foi só isso Jared, eu nunca o amei e ele sabe disso! Mesmo achando que você estava _morto_ meu coração sempre pertenceu a você. E eu sempre deixei isso claro. – Jensen explicava.

- Tudo bem Jensen.

- Jared... – O loiro se aproximou e se abaixou na frente dele. – Me perdoa?

- Jensen... – Jared fez carinho no rosto dele. – Não tem o que perdoar... Eu não vou dizer que não sinto ciúme, mas... – O moreno deu de ombros. – Não podemos cobrar nada um do outro.

- E você? – Jensen quis saber.

- Sexo pago nas noites em que eu ficava muito bêbado, tentando desesperadamente esquecer que você havia morrido. – Jared respondeu e mesmo sem querer, seu tom saiu frio.

- Estou me sentindo um cafajeste agora... – O loiro amassou o cigarro no cinzeiro e se sentou na cama.

- Jensen... Não estou chateado. – Jared o abraçou. – Eu fico até... Feliz que tenha sido o Tom. – O moreno disse sem muita convicção.

- Jura? – Jensen o encarou.

- Não... – Jared deu um selinho nele, sorrindo em seguida. – Mas eu entendo. E agora isso é passado... Eu te amo... A gente vai superar tudo isso, ok? Juntos!

- Eu sei... - O loiro baixou a cabeça. – E a sua mãe?

Jared suspirou pesadamente.

- Ela está internada no hospital com a pressão alta. Eu vou ligar pro Misha... – Jared olhou no relógio. – E vou ligar também pro meu assistente e o gerente de Dallas.

- Nossa quanta gente... – Jensen sorriu.

- Não quero correr o risco de algum deles entrar em contato com ela antes de mim. Não quero que ela descubra que eu estou em São Francisco.

- Você vai ligar pra ela também?

- Sim, mas não vou contar nada agora. Eu quero surpreendê-la e para isso terei que fingir que não sei das suas mentiras. Será difícil, mas eu vou tentar. E Jensen...

- O que?

- Eu ainda quero casar com você... Eu não estava brincando. – Jared passou a mão pelo rosto do loiro.

- Eu também meu amor... Eu também quero.

- Eu não quero perder mais nem um minuto... Eu quero me casar com você agora.

- Jared... – Jensen sorriu. O coração acelerado. – O casamento gay é proibido na Califórnia.

- Então vamos para o outro lado do país! Connecticut, Iowa, Massachusetts, não importa! – Jared listava alguns estados onde o casamento gay era legalizado. - Eu quero me casar com você Jensen!

- Você está é louco! – Jensen riu divertido.

- Sim, estou completamente louco por você! Ninguém mais vai nos separar, eu não vou mais permitir!

- Eu te amo Dallas... – Jensen o beijou apaixonadamente, o deitando na cama e subindo em cima do moreno, prendendo seus braços acima da cabeça, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha e falando besteiras no seu ouvido.

Jared ria alto, se sentido vivo pela primeira vez em dois anos.

**J²**

Tom abriu a porta do apartamento e estranhou quando ouviu risadas.

- Jensen? – O moreno chamou, indo na direção do quarto do loiro.

Welling parou e não acreditou quando chegou à porta, que estava aberta, e viu Jensen deitado em cima de Jared. Ambos nus e gargalhando.

- J-Jared? – Tom arregalou os olhos sem entender nada. – Mas como?...

Eles olharam assustados para a porta e se afastaram, se sentando e se cobrindo com o lençol. Tom percebeu que o semblante sofrido de Jensen havia sumido completamente, apesar das olheiras ainda estarem evidentes.

Jared passou o braço por cima do ombro de Jensen de maneira possessiva, e sorriu para Welling, que continuava parado na porta, totalmente confuso.

- Olá Tom...

**Continua... **


	12. Chapter 12

**Olá, meus lindos! Mais um cap fresquinho p vcs! Obrigado por quem continua acompanhando e sejam bem vindos os novos leitores!**

**E obrigado por todos os reviews, vcs são uns fofos! **

**Beta: A sempre linda, eficiente e perfeita, Pérola! **

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

- O que está acontecendo? – Tom alternava seu olhar confuso entre Jared e Jensen.

- Nós vamos explicar tudo Tom, só nos deixe pôr nossas roupas ok? – Jensen disse já se levantando.

Welling não disse nada e foi para a sala, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Cadê minha cueca? – Jared se levantou, observando o loiro pegar as roupas no chão.

- Tá aqui... – Jensen jogou a cueca, que bateu no rosto do moreno. Jared riu alto e enquanto a vestia, sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado novamente na cama.

- Jensen! O Tom está...

Jared foi calado pela boca do loiro, que possuiu a sua de maneira obscena.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúme. Eu sou só seu... – Jensen interrompeu o beijo e encarou o moreno. – Só queria que soubesse disso, ok?

- E precisava me deixar de pau duro? – Jared ainda ria. – Era só ter dito...

- Será que ele se incomoda de esperar um pouco? – Jensen começou a deslizar sua mão pelo corpo do moreno.

- Jensen! – Jared revirou os olhos e empurrou o loiro, se levantando em seguida.

- Quero ver agora como você vai guardar isso tudo dentro da cueca. – Jensen disse de maneira divertida enquanto se vestia também.

- Da mesma maneira que você vai guardar o seu. – Jared passou a língua nos lábios enquanto encarava a ereção do loiro.

- Não olha pra ele assim... Não me provoca, Dallas. – Jensen brincou.

- Jensen... – Jared se aproximou, ficando a milímetros do rosto do loiro. - Eu _ainda_ não estou te provocando.

O moreno se afastou antes que Jensen respondesse alguma coisa e foi terminar de se vestir.

- Vamos terminar essa conversa quando o Tom for embora. - Jensen tinha a voz rouca.

- Claro que vamos... – Jared o comeu com os olhos e saiu do quarto, deixando Jensen com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Tom estava parado olhando pela janela e quando ouviu a voz do moreno lhe chamando, se virou, sendo surpreendido por um forte abraço de Jared.

- É bom te ver novamente Tom. – Padalecki disse com sinceridade.

- Jared... – Welling retribuiu o abraço. - Será que agora você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Ele tinha a voz emocionada.

- Acho melhor você se sentar. – Jared se afastou.

Jensen chegou à sala e sentou no sofá, puxando Jared para perto dele.

- Nossa! Isso é surreal cara! - Welling levou a mão à boca, ainda confuso.

- Surreal é o que você vai ouvir agora Tom. – Jared começou a relatar a sua parte na história para o amigo. Contou sobre as cinzas falsas e sobre o quadro que ele vira na casa de Misha em LA.

- Alguém quer uma bebida? – Jensen se levantou e entrou na cozinha.

Tom encarava o chão, sem acreditar que aquilo tudo tinha realmente acontecido. Que tipo de pessoa era a mãe de Jared?

Ele havia presenciado todo o sofrimento do loiro, e imaginou que Jared passou pelo mesmo.

- Por que nunca nos procurou Jared? A mim ou ao Chris? – Welling perguntou. – Isso tudo pod...

- Poderia ter sido evitado, eu sei. – O moreno interrompeu e deu um longo suspiro antes de completar. – Eu simplesmente acreditei nela Tom... Nunca me passou pela cabeça que ela estava mentindo e eu acabei me fechando no meu mundo de sofrimento e dor, querendo apenas morrer e mais nada.

- E você sabe por quê ela fez isso com vocês? – Ele quis saber.

- Ainda não, mas eu vou descobrir...

Jensen voltou a sala e ofereceu uma latinha de cerveja para Jared e outra para Tom. Depois de abrir a sua, ele propôs um brinde.

- Até algumas horas atrás eu era um homem morto, _literalmente._.. – Jensen fez todos rirem. – Na verdade eu estava mesmo morto por achar que nunca mais veria o homem que eu amo.

– O loiro olhava para Jared que o encarava com o olhar totalmente apaixonado. – Um brinde à vida. – Ele levantou sua lata.

- E um brinde ao amor. – Jared levantou a sua e puxou Jensen, o beijando, sendo interrompido por Tom, que limpou a garganta e sorriu sem graça.

- Bom, acho que estou indo... - Welling não pode evitar sentir ciúme, mas disfarçou.

- Jensen, eu vou dar aqueles telefonemas ok? - Jared disse vendo que eles precisavam conversar em particular. – Até mais Tom. – O moreno abraçou o amigo e foi para o quarto.

- Tom, eu... – Jensen começou.

- Jensen, tudo bem. Eu sempre soube que você amava o Jared. Mesmo quando ele estava _morto _você nunca deixou de amá-lo. E agora mesmo que eu não ... – O moreno olhou na direção do quarto. – Eu não tenho como competir com ele não é? – Tom riu sem vontade. – Você contou pra ele?

- Contei. – Jensen respondeu.

- Ele ficou com raiva de mim? – Tom quis saber.

- Não! – Jensen sorriu fracamente. – Ele ficou com ciúme, mas acabou entendendo. – O loiro suspirou pesadamente. - Tom, espero que continuemos a ser amigos. Você sabe como a sua amizade é importante pra mim. E eu te devo muito. O que você fez por mim não tem preço.

- Você não tem que me agradecer nada Jensen. Eu sei que você faria o mesmo por mim. - Welling abraçou o loiro. – E eu realmente estou feliz por você. – O moreno disse no ouvido do amigo, que não percebeu que ele limpou os olhos molhados antes de se desfazer do abraço.

**J²**

Jared ligou para seu assistente em Dallas, e mentiu, dizendo que ele estava em LA, mas que havia perdido a inauguração da filial, sem se aprofundar no motivo. Disse também que se alguém precisasse falar com ele, que o procurasse no celular. Deixou instruções para que passasse essa informação ao seu gerente.

A próxima ligação foi para Misha Collins.

- Sr. Collins? Padalecki falando.

- Sr. Padalecki? O senhor está bem? – A inauguração já tinha terminado e ele tinha preocupação em sua voz.

- Sim, estou bem. – O moreno pigarreou. – Gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas por ter perdido a inauguração e por ter saído daquele jeito da sua casa.

- Eu liguei para o senhor várias vezes. Como está sua cabeça?

- Está bem Misha. Estou em São Francisco.

Jared explicou que aquele pintor era um amigo muito querido que ele achava que estava morto, por isso a sua reação ao ver o quadro.

Misha disse que ele não lhe devia desculpas e nem explicações. Que lamentava muito o fato dele ter perdido a inauguração, mas que com certeza outras oportunidades surgiriam para que Jared conhecesse a filial de sua empresa.

Jared prometeu que em breve faria uma visita e após desligar, respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. A próxima ligação seria a mais difícil de todas. Discou o número do hospital em que sua mãe estava internada, sendo transferido imediatamente para o quarto dela.

- Meu filho! Estava preocupada com você! Está tudo bem? – Sharon disse com a voz um pouco mais alta que o normal, e Jared sentiu seu estômago embrulhar.

"_Ele não sobreviveu ao acidente, Jared."_

"_E eu espero que um dia você possa me perdoar meu filho. Se eu não tivesse sido tão preconceituosa... Se eu tivesse te aceitado meu filho..." _

- Estou bem mãe. – As palavras saíram com um pouco de dificuldade e ele tossiu. – Como a senhora está? – Ele tinha que disfarçar.

- Estou melhorando... O Dr. Fuller ainda não sabe quando terei alta. – Ela riu. – E como foi seu voo? E a inauguração? Achei que você fosse me ligar mais cedo.

- Desculpa mãe, mas não deu para ligar... Assim que cheguei aqui tive que tratar de vários assuntos com o gerente e só tive tempo de ligar agora. – Jared mentiu.

- E quando você volta? Já estou com saudade... – Ela fez uma voz melosa e ele sentiu vontade de vomitar.

"_Eu matei um homem inocente! E agora vou conviver com essa culpa pelo resto de meus dias." _

- Eu terei que ficar mais alguns dias por aqui mãe. Ajudar com alguns erros que percebi que estão cometendo. Não podemos comprometer o nome da empresa não é? – Ele riu sem vontade, sabia que se tivesse algum problema que envolvesse a empresa, ela não iria reclamar.

- Quantos dias? – Ela engoliu em seco.

"_Você se importaria se eu fosse com você a Los Angeles para a inauguração da nova filial?"_

- Ainda não sei mãe, mas assim que souber, eu lhe aviso ok? Agora tenho que desligar. Eu ligo para a senhora amanhã. – Jared estava enjoado.

- Promete? – Ela perguntou disfarçando a preocupação por Jared ainda estar em LA.

"_As cinzas do Jensen estão comigo meu filho..."_

Jared sentiu uma lágrima descer pelo seu rosto. A raiva tomando conta de seu ser.

- Prometo.

Ele se despediu e largou o telefone, se deitando na cama, deixando o choro descer livre. As piores dores que ele sentira em sua vida haviam sido infligidas pela própria mãe.

Jensen se despediu de Tom e entrou no quarto, se assustando ao ver o moreno chorando deitado na cama.

- Hey... O que foi? – Jensen se deitou e o abraçou.

- Ela... Eu liguei pra minha... Como ela pôde Jensen? - Jared convulsionava. – Como ela pôde mentir desse jeito pra mim?

- Não sei meu amor. – Jensen teve vontade de dizer que Sharon era um monstro, mas se controlou. – Não sei como ela foi capaz de fazer isso com você, mas eu estou aqui agora ok?

O loiro se sentou, puxando Jared para seu colo e fez carinho nele até ele se acalmar e parar de chorar.

- O Tom já foi embora? – Jared perguntou.

- Sim e deixou um abraço pra você. – Jensen respondeu. – Tá mais calmo?

O moreno balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Preciso de mais carinho.

- É? – Jensen riu da voz que o moreno fez e beijou seu cabelo. – O que acha da gente terminar aquela conversa no chuveiro? Eu tô todo grudando.

- Que conversa? – Jared se fez de desentendido, escondendo seu sorriso do loiro.

- Aquela que ficamos de ter quando Tom fosse embora.

- Não faço a menor ideia do que você está falando. – Jared levantou o corpo e encarou Jensen.

**J²**

- Jensen... – Jared gemeu.

Jensen o prensava na parede do box com o próprio corpo, enquanto beijava, lambia e mordia seu pescoço, louco de desejo.

Jared apertava e arranhava as costas do loiro, gemendo, sentindo suas ereções se roçarem.

- Deixa eu te marcar Jared... Quero que todo mundo saiba que você é todo meu. – Jensen tinha a voz baixa e rouca.

- Me marca Jensen... – O moreno pediu.

Jensen sugou a pele do pescoço dele, até ficar arroxeada, fazendo Jared gemer alto de dor e prazer.

- Só meu... – Jensen o encarou, antes de atacar seus lábios de maneira urgente, suas línguas brigando por espaço dentro de suas bocas.

Jared segurou o loiro com força e trocou de posição, sem interromper o beijo, encostando Jensen na parede. O moreno afastou um pouco o corpo, e segurou suas ereções com a mão, massageando-as juntas, fazendo Jensen ir ao delírio com aquela carícia.

- Oh Jared, você sabe que eu adoro quando você faz isso, não sabe? – Jensen gemeu quando Jared abandonou seus lábios e passou a se concentrar em seu pescoço.

- Eu sei... – O moreno sussurrou voltando a beijar seu amor.

Mesmo sendo abafados pelas suas bocas, os gemidos começaram a tomar conta do banheiro, indicando que seus corpos estavam chegando ao limite da excitação.

Jensen guiou a mão do moreno, tentando aumentar o ritmo, mas Jared retirou sua mão e afastou a de Jensen delicadamente de seus membros. Antes que o loiro pudesse protestar, o mais novo aproximou sua boca de seu ouvido e disse com voz provocativa.

- Me faz gozar da maneira que só você sabe fazer Jensen...

Aquela voz e aquele pedido atingiram o loiro como um raio. Jensen encostou o moreno na parede de costas para ele, e cuspiu em seus dedos, os levando a entrada de Jared, que gemeu alto, deixando o mais velho ainda mais alucinado.

- Isso, Jared, geme bem alto... – Jensen pediu enquanto introduzia seus dedos, alargando e preparando Jared para recebê-lo.

Jared obedeceu, gemendo alto e praticamente gritou quando sentiu os dedos de Jensen encostarem em sua próstata. Sem conseguir se controlar mais, o loiro tirou os dedos e forçou seu membro devagar.

- Puta que pariu Jared, assim eu vou gozar antes mesmo de meter tudo em você... – O loiro disse ao constatar o quanto Jared estava apertado.

- Eu te mato se você fizer isso... – Jared brincou e arfou quando se sentiu preenchido pelo loiro.

- Eu estou te machucando? – Jensen beijou as costas do moreno, esperando ele se acostumar com a invasão.

- Não... – Jared gemeu e jogou o quadril para trás, fazendo Jensen gemer também.

O loiro agarrou seu quadril, enquanto metia e tirava seu membro lentamente de Jared, que pediu com a voz urgente para que Jensen o fodesse com vontade.

Jensen o segurou com força e passou a investir mais rápido e mais fundo, massageando repetidamente a próstata do moreno, que gritava e pedia por mais, levando o loiro a loucura.

Jensen sabia que eles não aguentariam muito tempo, e bombeou a ereção do moreno, que jogou a cabeça pra trás e gozou, gemendo alto o nome dele.

Jared se contraiu forte, fazendo Jensen revirar os olhos de prazer para logo em seguida se jorrar demoradamente dentro do moreno.

Jensen tirou seu membro de dentro do outro e o abraçou forte embaixo do chuveiro.

- Eu ainda não consegui matar toda a saudade que eu senti de você... – O loiro disse ofegante. – Só pra esclarecer...

- Que fique bem claro que eu também não... – Jared riu.

**J²**

- Jared você trouxe alguma mala? – Jensen perguntou quando voltaram pro quarto.

- Eu... – O moreno tentou se lembrar. - Deixei no hotel em Los Angeles.

- Por quê?

- Você acha que depois que vi seu quadro, depois que o Misha disse que tinha te conhecido, eu realmente me lembrei de passar no hotel pra pegar alguma mala Jensen? – Ele riu.

- Pode usar minhas roupas se você quiser... - O loiro o abraçou beijando seu pescoço.

- Falando nisso, vou ligar pro hotel, cancelar minha reserva e ver se eles entregam a mala aqui, mas tem tão pouca coisa que nem sei se vale à pena. – Jared se sentou na cama, observando Jensen pegar as roupas na gaveta. – A coisa mais importante da minha vida está bem na minha frente e é só dela que eu preciso nesse momento.

Ao ouvir aquela declaração, o loiro parou o que estava fazendo e se aproximou de Jared com os olhos marejados.

- Eu te amo tanto Jared... – O loiro passou a mão pelo rosto do mais novo, que a beijou. – Você também é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. – Jensen o beijou apaixonadamente.

Após se afastar do moreno, Jensen separou uma calça de moletom e uma camisa para Jared, e ambas ficaram curtas.

- Eu to ridículo com essa roupa Jensen. – Jared se olhava no espelho.

- Tira ela e fica pelado... – O loiro o abraçou por trás e disse brincando. – Eu vou adorar.

- Como a gente sai pra comer, eu estando vestido assim? – Eles haviam combinado durante o banho, de saírem para jantar. Após se amarem embaixo do chuveiro, a fome veio com força.

- Coloca a roupa que você estava então... – Jensen sugeriu.

- Eu não quero ir com aquela roupa social. – Ele fez beicinho.

- Pois eu achei que você ficou muito sexy com ela. – Jensen apertou a bunda do moreno. – E mais tarde, quando voltarmos eu quero que você a coloque ok?

- Pra quê? – Jared riu.

- Pra gente brincar de escritório...

- Brincar de escritório? – O moreno riu alto. – Seu tarado!

- Não quer brincar de escritório comigo Sr. Padalecki? – Jensen passou a mão pelo membro do moreno, por cima da calça. – Eu posso ser seu assistente.

- Jensen, não começa, a gente acabou de transar... – Jared disse sem muita convicção.

- E daí?

- E daí que quando a gente conseguir sair pra jantar, já vai estar de manhã!

- Eu tive uma ideia, quer ouvir? – Jensen colou seu corpo no do moreno, sem interromper a massagem.

- Quero... – Jared respondeu com a voz rouca.

- A gente pode pedir a comida e enquanto esperamos, eu te mostro o que um assistente eficiente pode fazer pra deixar seu chefe feliz e merecer um aumento.

**J²**

- Seu passaporte está em dia, Jensen? – Jared perguntou enquanto tomavam café na manhã seguinte.

- Acho que sim, por quê? Vamos viajar? – Jensen piscou perguntando em tom de brincadeira.

- Sim, vamos para o Canadá. – Jared respondeu calmamente.

- O quê? - Jensen quase cuspiu o café dentro da xícara.

- Falei com meu advogado e... – O moreno começou.

- Você falou com seu advogado? Quando? – Jensen interrompeu.

- Hoje, enquanto você estava no banheiro. Ele me aconselhou a casarmos em Vancouver se estivermos com pressa. E eu _estou_ com pressa. – O moreno disse com a voz firme.

- Você falou de_ mim_ para o _seu _advogado? – Jensen ainda digeria as palavras.

- Jensen, ele é _meu_ advogado, não da minha mãe ou da Lone Star... E eu não vou e nem quero mais esconder você de ninguém. – O moreno explicou.

Jensen estava boquiaberto. Jared realmente havia mudado, estava mais decidido e confiante.

- Vamos para o Canadá, nos casamos e quando voltarmos, iremos diretamente ter uma conversa com a senhora Padalecki.

- Mas Jared, eu não sei se tenho dinheiro para viajar ao Canadá agora... – O loiro disse um pouco constrangido.

- Isso não será problema, Jensen. Pode deixar por minha conta as passagens, o hotel e todo o resto. – Jared respondeu de forma amável, sem ser arrogante.

- Então isso significa que eu sou a noiva? – Jensen perguntou sério. – E o noivo vai pagar tudo?

- Se você quer ver por esse lado, então sim, você é a noiva. – Jared disse divertido e o loiro levantou, se afastando.

- Isso não está certo Jared. – Jensen entrou no quarto.

- Jensen, estou brincando! – O moreno o seguiu. – Não interessa quem vai pagar o quê, o que interessa é que vamos ficar juntos!

- Tá errado... – Jensen balançava a cabeça. – Tá tudo errado!

- O que está errado meu amor? A gente se casar? Não é isso que você quer? – Jared perguntou confuso.

- O que está errado Jared... – Jensen o encarou, continuando sério. – É que você está resolvendo tudo, inclusive o lugar onde quer se casar comigo, mas até agora... – O loiro fez uma pausa.

- Até agora o que Jensen?

O loiro cruzou os braços, querendo rir.

- Até agora você não me pediu em casamento Jared... Você _disse_ que queria se casar comigo, mas não me _pediu_. Isso está certo?

Jared gargalhou jogando a cabeça para trás, e em seguida, se ajoelhou na frente do namorado, pegando em sua mão.

- Jensen Ross Ackles, amor da minha vida... – Jared sorriu todo cheio de covinhas. – Você aceita se casar comigo?

**Continua...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Primeiramente gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo atraso, fiquei sem pc e escrever no trabalho, as vezes não rola...**

**Pra compensar vou postar uma nova fic que se chama "O lado escuro do Amor" se quiserem dar uma conferida, fiquem a vontade.**

**Obrigado pelos reviews! **

**Obrigado a minha querida amiga mais que especial, Pérola, por ter betado o cap p mim...**

**Vamos a ele, espero que gostem!**

**BJ**

**CAPITULO TREZE **

- Acho melhor você passar alguma coisa pra esconder esse chupão no seu pescoço Jared... – Jensen disse divertido. Após responder ao pedido oficial de casamento do moreno, eles haviam se amado e agora tomavam banho.

- Eu não ligo Jensen... Nada nesse mundo vai tirar a felicidade que estou sentindo.

Eles se olharam apaixonadamente e o moreno perguntou.

- Vamos na Dyna? - Jared queria sair para comprar algumas roupas, não poderia viajar para Vancouver somente com a roupa que tinha chegado em São Francisco.

- Nem sei se ela está funcionando Jared, eu não a ligo desde que...

- Jensen... – O moreno interrompeu fazendo carinho em seu rosto. – Aquela moto é a sua paixão.

- Não Jared, minha paixão é _você_... Depois que eu voltei a São Francisco, eu a cobri com uma capa e pedi pro Tom guardar na garagem dele, porque eu não aguentava nem olhar pra ela sem que... – O loiro fez uma pausa. Não estava chorando, mas as lembranças do tempo que ficou longe do seu amor ainda doíam em sua alma.

- Eu sei... Eu sei. - O moreno o abraçou forte. – A gente vai superar tudo isso meu amor, você vai ver...

- Jared... – O loiro apertou as costas do moreno, que sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo.

- Jensen, eu conheço essa sua voz. – Jared se afastou.

- Que voz? – O loiro se aproximou novamente, puxando a nuca do namorado, que se desvencilhou.

- A gente acabou de transar Jensen! – Jared riu. – Você só pensa em sexo?

- Ninguém manda você ser gostoso desse jeito Dallas. – Jensen pegou o sabonete o deixando cair no chão. – Ops...

- Não vou cair nessa Jensen... A gente tem que sair, e eu preciso andar ok?

Jensen riu alto.

- Ok, dessa vez eu vou te liberar grandão, mas só se você me prometer que mais tarde você vai vestir seu terno e a gente vai brincar de professor e aluno.

Dessa vez foi Jared quem gargalhou.

- De onde você tira essas ideias?

- Vai dizer que não gostou das coisas que seu _assistente _fez ontem com você? – Jensen piscou.

- Eu amei.

- Então... – Jensen mordeu o lábio se aproximando novamente.

- Jensen! Se comporte! – Jared já estava prensado na parede do box.

- Não consigo me controlar Jared...

- To ficando com medo de você, sabia? – O moreno brincou.

- Não precisa ter medo, não vou fazer nada que você não queira fazer também...

Um som abafado ecoou pelo quarto.

- Acho melhor eu atender. – Jared se referia ao seu celular.

- Merda de celular! – Jensen se afastou frustrado.

O moreno se secou rapidamente e se enrolou na toalha, bufando quando viu quem era no visor do aparelho.

- É a minha mãe. – Ele disse olhando na direção do loiro que também havia saído do box.

- Vai atender?

- Melhor, não quero que ela desconfie de nada...

- Ok, vou te deixar sozinho. – Jensen começou a andar em direção à porta do quarto, quando sentiu seu braço ser puxado. Jared o virou e o beijou com paixão, sussurrando em seu ouvido em seguida. – Eu te amo!

- Eu te amo mais... – O loiro respondeu sorrindo e saiu do quarto.

- Olá mãe! – Ele disse fingindo animação.

- Jared! Está ocupado meu bem?

O moreno respirou fundo.

- Não mãe, pode falar...

- Acho que terei alta hoje. – Ela disse e sorriu em seguida.

- Que bom! – Ele forçou a alegria em sua voz.

- E terei que ficar de repouso em casa... – Ela completou.

Jared ficou em silêncio.

- Quando você volta Jared?

- Ainda não sei mãe, as coisas estão bastante ruins aqui, talvez eu fique o resto do mês...

- O quê? – Sua voz saiu alta.

- Não se exalte, mãe... Está tudo sob controle. O gerente é eficiente, mas tem muitas falhas a serem corrigidas e...

Ele continuou com sua mentira, rezando para que ela acreditasse. O que ele não sabia, era que ela estava mais preocupada com ele em LA do que com a empresa.

Após se despedirem, ele foi atrás do loiro que estava em seu ateliê. Jared parou na porta e ficou encarando o quadro com seu rosto.

- Gostou? – O loiro se aproximou.

- Quando você fez?

- Uns dois meses depois que eu voltei. Depois que nós... – Jensen ia dizer "morremos", mas se controlou. Não era engraçado.

- Nossa Jensen, ficou perfeito!

- Porque _você_ é perfeito! – Jensen se aproximou e deu um selinho nele. – Mas ainda vai posar nu pra mim! Não pense que eu esqueci.

Jared revirou os olhos e sorriu, puxando o loiro antes que ele resolvesse fazer a tal pintura naquele instante.

Jensen o levou a uma loja no centro de São Francisco e o moreno estava experimentando algumas roupas que o vendedor havia separado para ele.

- Jared, eu posso entrar pra ver como ficou?

- Não! – Jared respondeu e riu.

- Por quê? – Jensen perguntou disfarçando o riso em sua voz.

O moreno destrancou a porta do provador e encarou o namorado.

- Você já entrou três vezes aqui, querendo ver se a roupa ficou boa... Daqui a pouco seremos expulsos da loja! – Jared disse baixinho.

- Ok, eu não entro mais aí, mas só se você prometer que vai experimentar tudo de novo quando a gente chegar em casa. – Jensen pediu.

- E o professor? Desistiu? – Jared estava se divertindo.

- Claro que não! – Jensen olhou para o moreno com luxúria. – Mas ele pode ter várias roupas não é?

- Não te aguento Jensen! – Jared riu. No fundo estava ficando excitado com aquela provocação. Jensen tinha quase conseguido convencê-lo a transarem dentro do provador, e se eles continuassem ali, talvez o loiro tivesse sucesso. - Chega de comprar roupas, eu to morrendo de fome!

- Eu também... – Jensen o comeu de cima em baixo com os olhos.

- Onde vamos comer? – Jared perguntou rindo.

- Vou deixar você escolher...

- No Pier?

- Perfeito!

O tempo estava agradável, nem muito calor e nem muito frio, e eles bebiam uma cerveja antes de pedirem a comida. Alguns conhecidos do loiro paravam para falar com ele e com Jared. A maioria não sabia que o moreno havia "_morrido_", achando que eles haviam reatado o antigo romance. E os que sabiam, ficavam enchendo eles de perguntas.

- Quando a gente acabar aqui, vamos a uma agência de viagens. – Jared disse assim que começaram a comer. – Compraremos as passagens para o mais breve possível, de preferência para amanhã. Se tudo der certo, já farei as reservas em algum hotel.

- Já?

- Você tem algum compromisso? Alguma encomenda?

- Mesmo se tivesse, eu poderia remarcar... – Jensen sorriu.

- O problema é que eu não posso ficar muito tempo fora de Dallas meu amor... Tem os negócios e tem a minha mãe. Se eu sumir, ela vai desconfiar e eu quero surpreendê-la.

- O que pretende fazer?

- Assim que deixarmos Vancouver, iremos direto a Dallas...

- Não acha melhor conversar com ela sozinho? Sei lá. Ela pode ter um troço, se chegarmos assim do nada...

Jared não tinha se tocado que sua mãe, que já estava com a saúde debilitada, e poderia piorar, ou ter algo mais sério. Ele não queria ser o responsável por isso, por mais que ela merecesse.

- Não tinha pensado nisso... Mas de qualquer maneira, voltamos juntos para o Texas.

Jensen parou de comer e o encarou com um sorriso safado nos lábios.

- O que foi? – Jared quis saber.

- Eu fiquei de pau duro...

- O que? – Ele sorriu. – Por quê?

- Você falando desse jeito autoritário, me deixou louco de tesão sabia?

- Você vai ver o que é "jeito autoritário" quando conhecer o "Professor Padalecki". – O moreno sorriu e piscou.

Após a refeição eles procuraram uma agência de viagens e compraram a passagem para a noite seguinte e de lá mesmo, Jared providenciou a reserva no hotel que a atendente lhe indicou como o mais romântico de Vancouver. O Metropolitan Hotel.

- Jared... Não quero que pague tudo sozinho. – Jensen disse assim que deixaram a agência.

- Eu quero que nossa lua de mel seja inesquecível Jensen...

- Lua de mel?

- Sim lua de mel! Vamos nos casar, não vamos?

- Eu tenho umas economias que eu guardei para uma emergência. Quero que você me deixe pelo menos pagar as despesas do hotel. – Jensen insistiu.

- Eu concordo em dividir...

- Dividir as despesas do hotel _e_ as passagens então...

- Se isso te faz se sentir melhor, tudo bem. – O moreno suspirou. – Não quero que se sinta mal, e sei que não liga para luxo, dinheiro, nada disso, na verdade nem eu Jensen, mas eu quero que seja especial. – O moreno fez um carinho no rosto do outro e lhe deu um selinho.

- Qualquer lugar com você é especial Jared... Poderíamos nos casar numa praia e passar a lua de mel em uma cabana que eu ia amar.

- Eu também Jensen... – Jared o beijou novamente. – Mas deixa eu te mimar um pouquinho deixa?

Jensen se rendeu e o abraçou.

Resolveram voltar para casa e começar os preparativos da viagem. Tinham muita coisa a resolver. Jensen ligaria para Tom. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo o magoaria, ele não poderia viajar para outro país sem avisar ao amigo. Não seria justo e ele não queria deixar Welling preocupado. Quando chegaram, Jared comentou:

- Não te vi mais fumando Jensen... – O moreno se lembrou que desde o dia anterior não vira Jensen acender nenhum cigarro. Nem depois que fizeram amor.

- Não senti mais vontade.

- Sério? Não me incomoda se for esse o motivo.

- Eu sei, mas eu realmente não senti mais vontade. – Jensen baixou a cabeça, lembrando que ele começou a fumar em um momento de desespero.

Jared percebeu que aquela conversa mexeu com ele, e teve uma ideia para descontrair seu amor. Engrossou a voz antes de perguntar.

- Sabe o que o Prof. Padalecki pensa sobre fumar não é Ackles?

O loiro levantou a cabeça e abriu um sorriso.

**J²**

- Lembra da última vez que a gente viajou de avião? – Jensen disse ao moreno assim que eles se acomodaram nas poltronas.

- Jensen, não começa...

- O quê? A pessoa não pode passar mal?

- Se você _passar mal_ vai sozinho ao banheiro.

Jensen fez bico e o moreno riu. Eles afivelaram os cintos e entrelaçaram os dedos enquanto faziam planos para quando chegassem a Vancouver.

- Jensen eu to morrendo de frio, pode pedir um cobertor? – Já era de madrugada e a maioria dos passageiros dormia.

Jensen pegou dois cobertores e depois de cobrir Jared, se sentou novamente, cobrindo-se também. Fechou os olhos ao ver que o moreno voltara a dormir.

- Jared o que está fazendo? – Jensen sussurrou ao sentir a mão do moreno em sua braguilha.

- Estou me _vingando_ de você...

Jensen olhou para o lado, todos pareciam dormir, e ele embarcou na brincadeira do namorado.

- Se queria brincar de passageiro e comissário de bordo, era só ter falado Jared... – O loiro ainda sussurrava.

- Queria saber de onde saem essas fantasias malucas...

Jensen não respondeu, pois a mão do moreno já bombeava lentamente seu membro. Ele fechou os olhos e gemeu baixo.

- Não pode fazer barulho Jensen, ou seremos presos. – Jared disse bem próximo ao ouvido do loiro que arfou.

- Você é muito malvado Jared... Isso não se faz.

- Quer que eu pare? – Jared provocou.

- Não, por favor... Não para. – Jensen implorou e buscou o membro de Jared, sentindo que ele precisava de alivio tanto quanto ele.

- Jensen, depois que você...

- Não, eu quero gozar junto com você... – Jensen gemeu baixinho.

Minutos mais tarde a aeromoça passou por eles, ao ser chamada por outro passageiro, e achou lindo o jeito que eles dormiam. De mãos dadas, parecendo que estavam sorrindo.

Jared seguiu a orientação do seu advogado, e após se instalarem no hotel, eles procuraram a Prefeitura, a fim de saber do que precisariam para se casar. Ficaram surpresos ao saber que precisariam somente da certidão de nascimento. Seria cobrada uma taxa de cem dólares cada um e dentro de no máximo duas semanas eles poderiam se casar.

- E se for negado nosso pedido? – Jensen perguntou preocupado.

- Não vai ser, mas mesmo assim a gente vai aproveitar... Duas semanas, só você, eu, e aquela imensa cama.

**J²**

Jared continuou enganando sua mãe, dizendo que estava em São Francisco. Ele passou a ligar para ela em modo privado, alegando que seu celular estava com problemas.

- E se ela ligar para a empresa em Dallas ou em LA? – Jensen perguntou numa noite em que jantavam em um charmoso restaurante na Robson Street.

- Jensen... – Ele pegou na mão do loiro. – Eu já te falei isso e vou repetir. Nada e nem ninguém nesse mundo vai tirar a felicidade que estou sentindo de estar com você novamente. E quer saber? Estou pensando seriamente em abandonar tudo e morar com você aqui para sempre. O que acha?

- Eu adoraria. – Ele respondeu e sorriu.

As duas semanas passaram rápido demais. Eles conheceram quase todos os pontos turísticos de Vancouver, incluindo o Jardim Van Dusen, o Aquarium Marine e a Galeria de Arte Vancouver.

Eles estavam simplesmente fascinados com a cidade e a noite ainda tinham energia para se amarem loucamente.

- Promete que vai ser sempre assim? – Jared estava nos braços de Jensen. Ambos ofegantes.

- Assim como? – O loiro riu e beijou o cabelo molhado de suor do outro.

- Promete que você vai me amar para sempre.

- Prometo... – Jensen respondeu e o abraçou mais forte. – Você nunca mais vai se livrar de mim Dallas. – Ele brincou e eles dormiram.

**J²**

- Ainda dá tempo de desistir Jensen... - Estavam relaxando dentro da imensa banheira. Era a manhã da cerimônia.

- Desistir de quê? – Jensen perguntou. Estava com as costas coladas no peito do noivo.

- De casar comigo... – O moreno brincou.

- Jared, eu continuei te amando mesmo achando que nunca mais te veria, eu te amei desde o primeiro segundo que eu te vi e continuo te amando com a mesma intensidade. Eu nunca desisti de você, mesmo sem saber a verdade.

- O mesmo aconteceu comigo, e é engraçado, porque eu nunca acreditei nessas coisas de amor À primeira vista ou alma gêmea.

- Você já ouviu falar no filósofo grego Platão? – Jensen se virou e encarou o moreno.

- Já...

- Bom, segundo Platão, no início da criação, havia apenas um ser. Com um corpo, um pescoço, uma cabeça com duas faces, quatro braços, quatro pernas e dois sexos. – Jensen falava e gesticulava ao mesmo tempo. - Os Deuses gregos, que eram extremamente caprichosos e ciumentos, chegaram à conclusão de que aquelas criaturas eram mais poderosas que eles, pois eram mais fortes, estavam sempre vigilantes e o mais perigoso é não precisavam de ninguém para procriar, já que tinham os dois sexos.

- Então num belo dia... – Jensen continuou. – Zeus, o supremo senhor do Olimpo, disse que tinha um plano para diminuir a força dessas criaturas, e com um raio, as separou em duas, criando o homem e a mulher. Isso os desorientou e os enfraqueceu, porque agora eles tinham que buscar a parte perdida em meio à multidão. Mas eu tenho minha própria definição sobre a teoria de Platão.

- E qual é? - Jared sorriu, o olhando de maneira apaixonada.

- Ele cortou as criaturas, para que elas se encontrassem novamente algum dia,recuperando assim sua força e felicidade, certo? Mas eu acredito que com esse ato, ele também nos deixou livres para _querer_ voltar para aquela metade...- Jensen fez uma pausa. Jared já tinha os olhos marejados. – Ou procurar por outra.

- Na verdade... – Ele prosseguiu. - Eu acho que o homem e a mulher são simbólicos nessa teoria. Acredito que as metades perdidas dizem respeito a qualquer forma de amor. – Jensen limpou as lágrimas do moreno com o polegar. - Porque só fui feliz quando te conheci, Jared. E só recuperei minha força quando o reencontrei. Eu quero que _você_ seja a minha metade. Assim como _eu_ desejo ser a sua parte perdida... Você me fisgou pra sempre Dallas... Mas acho que já percebeu isso. – Jensen sorriu.

- Jensen... – Jared o puxou para um abraço e disse emocionado. – Eu te amo tanto, que chega a doer sabia?

- Eu sei como é...

- E eu quero ser a sua metade, é o que eu desejei desde que eu te vi naquele bar... – Ele encarou o loiro.

- Eu também...

Jensen o beijou, seus dedos entrelaçando nos cabelos molhados do seu quase marido.

Aos poucos o beijo foi se tornando mais intenso e Jared chegou para frente, puxando Jensen, o colocando no seu colo.

- Eu quero você todo dentro de mim Jared... Agora... – Jensen tinha a voz rouca de desejo e gemeu quando sentiu o membro do moreno o preencher de uma vez só.

- Oh Jensen! – Jared gemeu alto quando Jensen se segurou na borda da banheira e levantou um pouco o corpo, se afundando novamente. - De novo Jensen... – Ele pediu e o loiro repetiu o que havia feito, subindo e descendo lentamente, levando o moreno a loucura.

Jensen passou a acelerar o movimento, sentindo o membro de Padalecki lhe acertar bem onde ele queria.

A água espirrava para fora da banheira, enquanto seus corpos se chocavam e a cada estocada forte eles sentiam que o clímax estava próximo.

- Goza Jensen! – Jared manipulou o membro do namorado que em segundos convulsionou em cima dele, gemendo alto.

Jared gozou logo em seguida, preenchendo seu amor com seu prazer.

- Nossa! Isso é o que se pode chamar de _rapidinha._.. – Jensen saiu de cima do moreno e se encostou na outra extremidade da banheira relaxando o corpo.

- Depois daquela declaração você merecia muito mais que uma rapidinha, Jensen... – Jared estava ofegante. – Mas não temos muito tempo, não queremos nos atrasar para nosso casamento não é? Vamos tomar banho, venha...

**J²**

Vários casais gays e héteros se casariam naquele dia, e quando eles entraram no salão destinado à realização das cerimônias, todos os olharam. Eles haviam comprado suas roupas para a ocasião exatamente iguais. Nada muito formal. Usariam calça de linho cinza e blusa branca, também de linho, com as mangas dobradas e a barra para fora da calça. Não era obrigatório usar paletó, segundo informação que buscaram na própria Prefeitura.

Jensen estava nervoso e Jared o acalmava com beijinhos na palma da sua mão.

- Daqui a pouco estaremos casados, dá para acreditar Jensen?

- Só vou acreditar quando você estiver me carregando para dentro do quarto no seu colo.

- Não me provoca Jensen... Você sabe muito bem que eu tenho força para te pegar no colo...

Eles ouviram seus nomes serem chamados e se levantaram, se aproximando do juiz.

A cerimônia foi rápida, e após trocarem as alianças, eles se abraçaram e se beijaram emocionados. Saíram do prédio de mãos dadas e pararam um de frente para o outro, sorrindo e chorando feito bobos.

- Eu te amo Jared. – Jensen limpou as lágrimas do marido com os lábios, beijando seu rosto.

- Eu te amo mais... – Jared sussurrou no ouvido do loiro. – Vamos voltar logo para o hotel comemorar. Quero abrir um champanhe...

- Vamos finalmente consumar nosso casamento? – Jensen se afastou um pouco.

- Finalmente? – Jared gargalhou. – Não tem nem dez minutos que a gente casou Jensen!

- Jared... – O loiro se aproximou com a voz rouca. – _Já tem_ dez minutos que a gente se casou. E eu não aguento esperar mais nem um minuto pra foder meu marido do jeito que ele merece.

- Fala de novo? – Jared pediu.

- O quê?

- Fala de novo que eu sou seu marido? – Jared tinha lágrimas nos olhos novamente.

- Meu marido... – Jensen o abraçou e disse em seu ouvido. – Só meu e que eu amo mais que a minha própria vida. – Ele beijou o moreno com urgência. - Agora vamos antes que eu te pague um boquete aqui mesmo.

Jared gargalhou e eles voltaram para o hotel. A comemoração estava apenas começando.

**J²**

Sharon andava pelo seu quarto impaciente. Sabia que algo estava acontecendo. Não queria entrar em desespero e ir atrás de Jared. Isso poderia gerar suspeitas por parte dele. Além do mais, ela ainda não estava liberada para viajar.

Mesmo falando com o filho quase todos os dias durante as últimas semanas, podia sentir que algo estava diferente. Ele parecia feliz.

Kurt a advertira que ela não podia se estressar, nem se aborrecer, mas ela não podia ficar relaxada sabendo que o filho estava no mesmo Estado que aquele loiro. "_E se eles se encontrarem?" _Pensou com desespero_._

Pegou o telefone dentro da bolsa e discou o número dele. Exigiria que ele voltasse a Dallas imediatamente. Inventaria algo se fosse preciso.

- Jared?

- Olá mãe...

- Jared, eu preciso que você retorne a Dallas imediatamente...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? A senhora está bem?

- Estou Jared! Mas você não pode abandonar a empresa assim! Se o gerente de LA não consegue resolver seus problemas, ele que contrate alguém!

- Mãe...

- Isso não é sua função Jared! Você é o presidente da Lone Star! Não um funcionário que resolve problemas!

- Mãe! – Ele gritou. – Pare de falar!

Sharon se calou e respirou fundo.

- Eu volto a Dallas amanhã, devo chegar à noite. Ainda não sei a hora exata.

- Sério? – Ela suspirou aliviada. – Que bom meu filho! Lógico que eu também estou morrendo de saudade de você... A que horas é o seu voo, vou pedir para o motorista...

- Não precisa mãe, eu pego um táxi. Ainda não sei a hora do voo, mas com certeza eu volto amanhã.

- Tem certeza mesmo?

- Sim, amanhã eu ligo para a senhora, agora preciso ir... – Jared olhava para Jensen que o provocava de dentro do banheiro. – Tenho algo urgente para resolver...

Jared se despediu e desligou o aparelho, não queria ser incomodado na sua "_tarde de núpcias_".

- Eu sou o _algo urgente_? – Jensen sorriu quando o moreno entrou no box. Eles já tinham esvaziado a garrafa de champanhe e a comemoração não tinha hora para terminar.

- Exatamente... – Jared sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha. – Agora, onde a gente estava mesmo?

- Você é o camareiro tarado que não resistiu e atacou o hóspede enquanto ele tomava banho.

- Ainda bem que meu marido é um homem bem criativo. - Jared se divertia com as fantasias malucas que o loiro inventava.

- Você ainda não viu nada... – Jensen o beijou. Eles ainda tinham o final da tarde e a noite inteira para aproveitar.

**J²**

- Senhores passageiros, sejam bem-vindos a Dallas. São 22:55, horário local. Por medidas de segurança queiram permanecer sentados com cintos afivelados até que... – A voz do piloto era ouvida por toda a aeronave.

- Chegamos Jensen... – O moreno apertou a mão do loiro que percebeu que ela estava um pouco suada.

- Estou aqui Jared... Fique calmo ok?

Jensen levou a mão do moreno até seus lábios, a beijando em cima da aliança.

- Não é melhor eu ir para um hotel Jared? – Jensen estava preocupado com a reação da agora sogra.

- Não Jensen! – Ele puxou o ar e disse com a voz firme e decidida. - Vamos acabar logo com isso!

**Continua...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Voltamos a programação normal com postagens as sextas feiras... kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Obrigado pelos reviews! **

**Espero q curtam! **

**Queria dedicar esse cap. a rugilaJ2, simplesmente pq ela é uma fofa! **

**CAPÍTULO QUATORZE**

Jared soltou um longo e pesado suspiro quando o táxi parou em frente a sua casa.

- Tem certeza que devemos entrar juntos Jared? – Jensen perguntou.

- Tenho...

O loiro sentiu que ele já não tinha tanta determinação em sua voz e após pagarem o motorista, eles se encaminharam para a entrada.

- Acho que ela está acordada, deve estar me esperando. – O moreno disse ao ver que tinha algumas luzes acesas.

- Jared, olha pra mim. – Jensen o chamou. – Eu vou ficar esperando aqui fora.

- O que? Não Jensen! De jeito nenhum!

- Amor, confia em mim, ok?

- Mas... – O moreno estava confuso.

- Você vai entrar, falar com ela, esclarecer tudo e depois eu entro.

Jared baixou a cabeça, pensando por alguns segundos. Jensen tinha razão.

- Tudo bem... Vou deixar a porta destrancada.

Jensen o abraçou forte. Sabia que seria extremamente difícil para o marido encarar a mãe agora, mas também sabia que se algo acontecesse a ela, Jared não se perdoaria nunca.

- Estou aqui ok?

Jared abriu a porta e entrou, olhando para o loiro antes de fechá-la.

Andou pela casa e viu que a porta do escritório estava aberta e a luz acesa.

- Mãe? – Jared a chamou baixinho, percebendo que ela cochilava na poltrona. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao lembrar quantas vezes ela fez aquilo quando ele era adolescente, mas agora tudo parecia tão diferente. Ela parecia diferente, como se ele não conhecesse.

- Jared? – Ela acordou e ele se apressou em limpar o rosto.

- Cheguei. – Ele forçou um sorriso fraco.

Sharon se levantou e o abraçou com força. Ela estranhou o fato de o filho não retribuir o abraço, mantendo os braços ao longo do corpo.

- O que foi Jared? – Ela se afastou. Os sentidos em alerta.

- Por que a senhora mentiu para mim? – Não tinha outra maneira de começar a conversa.

- Menti? – Ela sorriu nervosamente. A mente trabalhando a todo vapor. – Menti sobre o que meu filho?

- Eu o encontrei... – Sua voz saiu baixa e trêmula.

- Encontrou quem Jared? – Ela tentou tocá-lo, mas e ele se afastou.

- Como a senhora pôde? – Ele já estava chorando. – Como a senhora pôde enxugar minhas lágrimas sabendo que ele estava vivo? – O moreno estava gritando.

- Jared, eu não sei do que você está falando... – Ela saiu do escritório e foi para a sala. O corpo inteiro tremia.

- Eu tentei me matar! E se eu tivesse conseguido? A senhora teria matado o próprio filho! – Ele a seguiu, as palavras sendo cuspidas com raiva.

- Não sei do que você está falando! – Ela repetiu gritando também.

- Não sabe? Pois então eu vou explicar melhor! – Ele andou até a porta de entrada e a abriu.

Os olhos de Sharon pareciam saltar dos olhos quando ela viu Jensen entrar.

- Mas como? Como isso é possível? – Ela começou. – Eu vi Jared! Eu o vi morto! – Ela estava chorando e Jensen sentiu vontade de dizer algo, mas achou melhor não se meter na discussão. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Não faça isso... – Jared disse baixinho, balançando a cabeça, seus nervos a flor da pele.

- Eu não entendo... Eu o vi morto Jared! – Ela continuava com o teatro.

- Chega de mentiras! – Jared vociferou.

- Jared... – Jensen se aproximou tocando em seu braço. – Acalme-se.

Sharon olhou para a mão esquerda do loiro, vendo que ele usava uma grossa aliança de ouro. Ela olhou para a mesma mão do filho sem acreditar no que estava vendo.

- O que significa isso? – Ela gritou apontando para a aliança dele. – O que significa isso Jared?

- Significa que nós nos casamos. Significa que nós nos amamos e significa que pretendemos ficar juntos para o resto de nossas vidas!

- Você não fez isso comigo Jared! – Ela espumava de ódio. – Você não caiu na conversa fiada dessa maldita bicha! – Ela apontava para Jensen.

- O Jensen agora é meu marido! – Ele enfatizou bem a última palavra. - E não vou admitir que a senhora fale assim dele!

Ela pôs a mão na testa, ao sentir uma tontura e sentou no sofá.

- Não estou me sentindo bem...

- Não me venha com essa! – O moreno passou a mão pelo cabelo e rosto, lhe dando as costas.

Jensen se ajoelhou ao lado da mãe do marido e sentiu que ela estava gelada e tremendo.

– O que a senhora está sentindo? – Ele perguntou, mas ele tentou afastá-lo. - O que a senhora está sentindo? – Ele insistiu.

- Eu... Chame... – Ela não conseguia falar.

- Jared chame uma ambulância... – Jensen disse ao ver que ela estava realmente passando mal, mas o moreno continuou parado a olhando com desprezo. – Jared chame uma ambulância agora!

**J²**

Os paramédicos que a atenderam em casa entraram no hospital informando para o médico de plantão o código que indicava que o paciente estava tendo um Acidente Vascular Cerebral.

- Levem-na para o segundo andar e chame o Dr. Fuller, ele está de plantão hoje. – O chefe da emergência instruiu os enfermeiros.

Jensen e Jared chegaram logo atrás, e após o moreno preencher alguns papéis, eles foram informados que deveriam aguardar na sala de espera.

Jensen estava preocupado com o marido, pois o moreno parecia que tinha o rosto congelado, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, e ele sabia que Jared não era assim.

- Quer um café? – Ele perguntou.

- Não, estou bem... – O moreno respondeu.

- A culpa não foi sua, você sabe não é? – Jensen se sentou ao seu lado no pequeno sofá.

- Eu... – Jared baixou a cabeça. – Quando ela disse que estava passando mal, eu... – Ele fez uma pausa. – Eu desejei que ela morresse Jensen...

Ele começou a chorar e o loiro o abraçou forte.

- Hey, tudo bem... Você estava em um momento de raiva, só isso.

- Mesmo depois de ter te visto ela continuou insistindo na mentira... Que tipo de pessoa ela é Jensen?

- Ela ficou desesperada, não tinha pra onde correr e a única alternativa foi continuar mentindo. – Jensen tinha a voz calma.

- Padalecki? – O moreno levantou o rosto ao ouvir seu nome e deu de cara com o Dr. Fuller que estava extremamente pálido, enquanto encarava o loiro.

- Você... – A ficha do moreno caiu. Kurt sabia de tudo. – Você!

O moreno se levantou e avançou pra cima do médico, sendo impedido por Jensen, que tentava segurá-lo, mas Jared parecia estar com o dobro da força.

- Jared, se acalme! – Jensen gritava.

- Ele a ajudou Jensen! Esse filho da puta sabia de tudo!

Os seguranças do hospital foram chamados pelas recepcionistas que correram para ver quem estava gritando e a essa altura Kurt já tinha sumido da vista de todos.

Jensen conseguiu convencer os seguranças a não chamarem a polícia, enquanto Jared gritava que deveriam chamar, pois tinham que prender o Dr. Fuller.

Sem entenderem nada, os seguranças acabaram por expulsar Jared do hospital, e pediram para ele voltar somente quando se acalmasse.

- Jared, por favor, você tem que se acalmar! – Jensen dizia nervoso. A situação estava fora de controle.

- Jensen, você me disse que ele cuidou de você quando acordou do coma e que ele estava com a minha mãe quando ela te disse que eu estava morto... – O moreno berrava descontrolado. - Ele sabia que eu não estava morto! Isso não te revolta?

- Claro que sim!

- Nós temos que denunciá-lo Jensen! Agora! – O moreno estava transtornado.

- Nós não temos provas de que ele estava envolvido Jared, a sua mãe pode tê-lo enganado também...

O moreno sorriu insatisfeito com as palavras do marido. Queria voltar e surrar o médico até ele confessar.

- Claro que ele está envolvido Jensen! A cara dele quando ele te viu o denunciou e eu acho que quem arrumou aquelas... – Os olhos do moreno se encheram novamente quando ele se lembrou das cinzas falsas.

- Jared, não podemos provar nada ainda, você precisa se controlar amor, sua mãe está lá dentro e não sabemos se ela... – Jensen parou de falar e abraçou o moreno que agora chorava com vontade. Um misto de sentimentos se manifestou de uma só vez. Raiva, revolta, desespero, angústia e culpa.

- Você quer ir para casa? Eu fico aqui esperando por notícias e te aviso assim que souber de algo... – Jensen disse enquanto fazia carinho nas suas costas.

O moreno concordou. Se desse de cara novamente com Kurt ele não conseguiria se controlar.

Jensen o colocou em um táxi, pedindo para ele ligar assim que estivesse em casa e voltou para dentro do hospital, perguntando a recepcionista se havia alguma informação sobre o estado de saúde de Sharon, pedindo para que o chamasse, caso o médico que estava cuidando dela procurasse por alguém da família.

- E o senhor é da família? – A mulher atrás do balcão quis saber e o loiro sorriu de canto, respondendo com tranquilidade.

- Sou o genro dela.

**J²**

Jared chegou em casa e ligou para Jensen, que ainda não tinha nenhuma novidade sobre sua mãe.

O moreno foi abordado pelos empregados, que acordaram com os gritos dele e de Sharon e agora estavam preocupados com a patroa. Ele os acalmou e se desculpou pelo escândalo, prometendo dar notícias de sua mãe assim que ele tivesse alguma.

Ele entrou em seu quarto, que estava do mesmo jeito que ele deixara quando viajou para São Francisco, sem imaginar que aquela viagem mudaria sua vida novamente.

Se sentou em sua cama e olhou para o armário, levantando-se e o abrindo, encarando a urna que havia guardado ali.

"_De quem será essas cinzas?"_

Seu estômago revirou com aquele pensamento e ele correu para o banheiro, vomitando em seguida.

Sua mãe havia forjado friamente a morte de uma pessoa. Do que mais ela seria capaz?

Jensen se encaminhava para a lanchonete quando viu Kurt novamente. O médico quase saiu correndo quando viu o loiro, mas Jensen foi atrás dele e o puxou pelo braço.

- Dr. Fuller!

- Me solta ou chamarei os seguranças... – Ele ameaçou.

- Por mim pode chamar ou o senhor prefere que eu chame a polícia e lhes diga que o senhor anda com cinzas humanas embaixo do jaleco? - Jensen disse em tom ameaçador, mesmo sem ter certeza se tinha sido ele que arrumara as cinzas para Sharon.

- Não eram humanas... – Ele respondeu baixo olhando para os lados.

- O quê? – Seu blefe tinha dado certo.

- As cinzas que dei a Sharon, não eram humanas... Eu... – Ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar. – Eu as comprei em um crematório de animais.

Jensen não sabia se ria ou chorava. Como contar a Jared que ele chorou por dois anos as cinzas de um animal? Seria cômico se não fosse trágico.

- A urna estava lacrada e ele nunca desconfiou...

- Como vocês puderam fazer isso? Como? – Jensen perguntou com raiva. – Que tipo de seres humanos são vocês?

- Olhe, se me der a chance de explicar...

- Explicar o quê? – O loiro controlava o tom de sua voz, sabia que se começasse a gritar seria expulso do local. – Que você se juntou a uma mulher mesquinha e egoísta, que foi capaz de enganar o próprio filho? E por que a ajudou? Quanto ela te pagou?

- Eu a ajudei porque a amo... – Kurt baixou os olhos.

- O quê? Como assim a ama? – Jensen não conseguia imaginar que tipo de homem poderia amar aquele monstro.

- Vamos nos sentar? - Fuller apontou para as cadeiras do corredor.

- Desembucha! – Jensen disse assim que estavam sentados.

Kurt resumiu sua história com Sharon, contando como a conhecera na época de escola, e como havia se tornado seu amante anos mais tarde, logo após a morte de Gerald.

Enquanto ouvia, Jensen só conseguia pensar em Jared. Não poderia esconder esses fatos do seu amor, mas não queria que ele sofresse mais do que estava sofrendo.

- Você acordou do coma antes do Jared... – Kurt contava agora como havia ajudado Sharon a _matá-los_. – Então ela teve a ideia de transferir o filho para outro hospital, antes de lhe dizer que ele havia... Você sabe. Quando você foi embora, ele acordou, e ela disse a mesma história.

- Como pôde compactuar com isso? Você é um médico!

- Ela estava desesperada! Disse que você tinha virado a cabeça do Jared, o convencendo a fugir com você, e que a única maneira de separá-los era mentindo. Mesmo não concordando, eu achei que estava o ajudando a se livrar de um malandro que o estava iludindo e que queria roubar seu dinheiro!

- Eu o amav... Eu amo o Jared, nunca o quis por causa do seu dinheiro...

- Mas ninguém te conhecia, você surgiu do nada, como eu poderia saber?

Quando Kurt viu que o sofrimento e o desespero do loiro pareciam reais, já era tarde demais. Ele nunca teria coragem de desmentir Sharon e a perder por alguém que nunca havia visto na vida.

- Vocês são jovens, bonitões... Achei que rapidamente se recuperariam... Sabe como são os jovens de hoje em dia... – Ele esboçou um sorriso.

Jensen suspirou pesadamente. Sharon havia mentido e enganado a todos.

- Eu sei que eu errei! E que nada nesse mundo vai mudar o que eu fiz, mas eu não consegui dizer não... E só me resta pedir desculpas pelo que eu fiz...

- O Jared tentou se matar, e nem assim o senhor se sentiu culpado? E se ele tivesse conseguido? E em nenhum momento se preocupou com sua carreira?

Kurt suspirou e baixou a cabeça.

- Com licença Dr. Fuller... – Um enfermeiro se aproximou.

- Já saíram os resultados dos exames da Sra. Padalecki? – Ele perguntou e Jensen pôde sentir a aflição em sua voz.

- Ainda não, mas estão lhe chamando na tomografia.

Jensen estava tão perplexo pela história que Kurt lhe contara, que até se esqueceu do por que estava ali.

- Sharon teve um AVC. – Kurt explicou para Jensen. - Ainda não sabemos a gravidade ou se ela ficará com alguma sequela...

- Meu Deus... – Jensen levou à mão a boca. Jared ficaria arrasado.

- Eu tenho que ir agora. – Kurt se levantou.

- Eu vou ligar para o Jared, o senhor acha que ele deveria vir até aqui?

- Acho que você deveria ir para casa e conversar com ele. Não adianta nenhum de vocês dois ficarem aqui. Ela não poderá receber visitas pelo menos até amanhã e qualquer novidade eu ligo, está bem?

- Ok...

Kurt sorriu e se afastou acompanhado do enfermeiro. Jensen os observou e chegou à conclusão que por mais que ele também fosse culpado pelo seu sofrimento e o de Jared, Fuller era tão vítima das maldades de Sharon quanto eles foram.

**J²**

Após tomar um banho, Jared sentou no escritório de sua mãe, encontrando um álbum com fotos suas de quando era criança. Ele tivera uma infância extremamente feliz, com pais presentes que o amavam muito. Será que eles deixaram de lhe amar só porque ele preferia homens a mulheres? Onde estava amor incondicional de pai e mãe que todos falavam? Seu pai lhe surrara quando soube de sua preferência e sua mãe parecia preferir vê-lo morto que com outro homem.

Jared estava entretido com seus pensamentos quando seu celular tocou. Seu coração acelerou quando viu que era Jensen.

- Oi amor...

- Hey... Te acordei? – Jensen tinha a voz cansada, já passava das duas da manhã.

- Não... E como estão as coisas aí? Já sabem o que ela teve?

- Estou saindo do hospital agora. Quando eu chegar a gente conversa ok? Eu preciso do seu endereço pra informar ao taxista.

Jared passou a informação para seu marido e vinte minutos depois, ele ouviu Jensen bater à porta.

Ele a abriu e o recebeu com um abraço apertado e um beijo molhado.

- Jared... – Jensen suspirou quando o moreno o soltou. – Precisamos conversar.

- Ela morreu? – Jared perguntou com um sussurro. – Por isso não quis me falar pelo telefone?

- Não! Não meu amor! – Jensen fez carinho em seu braço. – Ela teve um AVC... – O moreno arregalou os olhos e Jensen continuou. - Mas calma, o Dr. Kurt disse que eles ainda estão esperando os resultados de alguns exames, e qualquer novidade ele nos liga. Ainda não sabem se é grave, e ela só poderá receber visitas amanhã.

- Você falou com ele? – Jared perguntou com raiva.

- Sim. Por isso precisamos conversar, tenho muita coisa para te contar Jared... Inclusive coisas sobre o passado da sua mãe.

- Como assim Jensen? – Jared estava confuso.

- Eu vou te explicar tudo, mas eu preciso comer alguma coisa antes...

- Claro Jensen... Vamos ver se eu acho algo na cozinha pra gente.

Jensen se sentou à mesa, enquanto Jared pegava todos os ingredientes para fazer um sanduíche na geladeira. Quando estavam se servindo, o moreno perguntou:

- Você acha que ela vai morrer Jensen? – Jared não escondia sua preocupação.

- Não sei, mas espero que não. – Ele pegou na mão dele apertando-a com carinho. – Não quero te ver sofrer.

Jared deu um selinho nele, e Jensen começou a contar tudo o que Kurt havia lhe dito. Em vários momentos foi interrompido por palavrões que Jared soltava, e ao final do relato, o moreno estava revoltado e chocado, sem saber o que mais lhe incomodava em todas aquelas mentiras.

- Eu sabia que ele estava envolvido! E irei processá-lo Jensen!

- Jared, ainda falta uma coisa... – Jensen suspirou e contou a história das cinzas.

O moreno se levantou e andou até seu quarto, sendo seguido pelo loiro.

- Jared o que você vai fazer? Jared, fala comigo!

Jared abriu o armário e pegou a urna. Jensen sentiu um calafrio ao olhar para ela.

O moreno tacou o objeto na parede usando toda a sua força e ele se espatifou, liberando uma quantidade de cinzas que realmente pareciam serem poucas para um ser humano. Kurt provavelmente estava dizendo a verdade, mesmo que isso não abrandasse sua culpa.

Jensen o abraçou e eles choraram juntos um no ombro do outro. Jensen sabia que aquilo tudo era muito mais difícil para Jared, porque era a mãe dele que estava envolvida. A mãe o enganara de maneira perversa, e ele sabia que Jared deveria estar se sentido humilhado e envergonhado. Mas estaria lá para ampará-lo e confortá-lo sempre que ele precisasse. Ele seria forte pelo seu amor, mesmo tendo sofrido tanto quanto ele.

O moreno estava triste e deprimido, sendo difícil de imaginar que há vinte e quatro horas atrás, ele estavam se amando loucamente em Vancouver, felizes e fazendo planos.

- Venha, vou te pôr na cama. Você precisa descansar. – O loiro disse assim que se acalmaram.

- Eu não quero dormir aqui. Vamos pro quarto de hóspedes.

Eles entraram no quarto em que Jensen ficara hospedado da outra vez em que tiveram ali e o loiro tentou afastar de sua mente a noite em que o moreno o amordaçara.

Jensen o ajudou a se acomodar na cama e tirou sua própria roupa, ficando apenas de cueca.

- Vou tomar um banho e já venho tá? – Jensen deu um selinho e entrou no banheiro, ligando o chuveiro em seguida.

Jensen apoiou a mão na parede do box, sentindo a água quente descer pelas suas costas, o relaxando. O dia havia sido longo demais e ele estava extremamente cansado.

Terminou seu banho e se deitou, abraçando seu moreno. Jared se virou e o beijou com urgência, mordendo seu lábio, enquanto alcançava seu membro, o massageando devagar. Jensen gemeu baixinho.

- Jared, não precisamos...

- Eu preciso de você Jensen. Eu estou nervoso, cansado, com raiva, com medo, muito medo... Mas nada disso é maior do que meu sentimento... Nada disso diminui o amor insano que eu sinto por você... E o tesão louco que eu sinto cada vez que eu olho pra você.

- Jared...

- Faz amor comigo? – O moreno pediu. – Eu preciso muito disso agora... Eu quero muito... Meu amor... Minha vida...

Jensen se emocionou com aquelas palavras e o beijou apaixonadamente.

- Me faz esquecer tudo isso Jensen... – Jared pediu e se virou de costas para o loiro.

Jensen afastou os cabelos de sua nuca, beijando-o e mordendo-o, sentindo com a ponta dos dedos a pele do moreno se arrepiar.

O loiro desceu o corpo, deixando a pele das costas de Jared molhada com sua saliva. Jared gemeu e se empinou, abrindo uma das pernas.

Jensen sorriu e segurou em suas bolas, as massageando devagar.

- Me fala onde você quer que eu te beije? – Ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Jensen, não me tortura, por favor...

O loiro riu e abriu as nádegas do moreno, expondo sua intimidade, brincando lentamente com a sua língua em volta dela.

Jared soltou um gemido mais alto, começando a movimentar o quadril, a mão instintivamente buscando seu sexo.

- Quer gozar assim? – Jensen perguntou e como não conseguiu entender o que ele respondeu, continuou com a carícia.

Jared bombeava seu membro com rapidez, enquanto se abria cada vez mais, e quando a língua do loiro o invadiu ele não aguentou mais, se derramando e inundando o lençol com seu orgasmo.

Jensen virou Jared de frente e se encaixou no meio de suas pernas, segurando o quadril do moreno e o penetrando de uma vez só.

- Não vou deixar você descansar. – O loiro disse cheio de tesão na voz. – Vou te fazer gozar de novo.

Ele começou a se movimentar lentamente, deixando seu membro sair por completo para desaparecer em seguida dentro da entrada quente de Jared.

- Meu Deus Jared, eu nunca vou me cansar de te foder... – Jensen tinha os olhos fechados, a respiração cortada.

- Jensen... – Jared gemeu e o loiro sorriu ao ver que o membro do seu marido começava a reagir.

- Isso meu amor, fica duro pra mim de novo, fica...

Jensen mudou o angulo das investidas e passou a penetrar Jared mais fundo, sabendo que isso faria o moreno querer morrer de prazer.

- Continua assim Jensen... – Jared pediu de maneira desesperada. Seu membro já duro feito pedra.

- Tá gostando assim? Vai gozar pra mim, vai?

Jared não respondia a nenhuma pergunta, somente gemia e se contorcia embaixo de Jensen.

O loiro manteve o ritmo, agarrando o pênis molhado de seu marido e o bombeando devagar.

- Mais rápido Jensen... Mais rápido... – O moreno implorou e se jorrou novamente quando teve seu pedido atendido.

Jensen ainda se movimentou algumas vezes e se permitiu finalmente gozar, gemendo e chamando por Jared.

O loiro saiu de dentro do outro e se jogou pesadamente ao seu lado.

- Nossa Jared...

- Nossa Jared? – O moreno se aproximou se enroscando no loiro. – Eu que tenho que dizer _Nossa Jensen_! – Ele riu. – Obrigado...

- Tá me agradecendo por quê? Não fiz nada além de cumprir com minha obrigação de marido. – Ambos riram.

- Obrigado por você existir Jensen... – Jared o abraçou forte e soltou um longo suspiro. – Assim que minha mãe melhorar a gente vai embora daqui. Pra sempre. – Ele completou.

- E a empresa? – Jensen quis saber.

- Ainda vou pensar em algo. Mas eu não quero mais morar aqui Jensen. Nem nessa casa, nem nessa cidade... – Os olhos do moreno já pesavam com o cafuné que Jensen fazia nele.

- Vamos dormir meu amor... Hoje o dia será cheio e você precisa descansar. - Jensen também acabou vencido pelo cansaço e o sono.

Jared acordou com batidas insistentes na porta do quarto. Ainda estava enroscado no loiro e tentou se levantar sem acordá-lo. Pôs sua roupa e abriu a porta, dando de cara com Alona.

- Desculpe acordá-lo Sr. Padalecki, mas é uma ligação do hospital. Querem falar com o senhor.

**Continua...**


	15. Chapter 15

**OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS MEUS AMORES! **

**BETA: PÉROLA, A MAIS LINDA DO MUNDO! TE ADORO! **

**ESPERO QUE CURTAM, BEIJOS!**

**OBS.: ****Sol, e**stamos na reta final, acho q só mais dois caps...

**CAPÍTULO QUINZE**

Jared chegou ao hospital acompanhado de Jensen, e logo foram levados ao andar do CTI.

- Bom dia, Sr. Padalecki. – O médico neurologista de plantão o recebeu, cumprimentando Jensen em seguida.

- Como minha mãe está? – O moreno perguntou.

- Ela está bem, acordou e está consciente. Iremos refazer os exames hoje, mas pela tomografia de ontem já podemos ver que a lesão no cérebro foi pequena.

- Ela ficará com sequelas?

- Ainda não posso afirmar cem por cento, mas as chances de ela ficar sem sequela alguma são muito grandes. Se tudo correr como o esperado, ela será transferida para o quarto amanhã.

O moreno olhou para Jensen e ambos suspiraram aliviados. Se Sharon ficasse gravemente doente, eles teriam que adiar seus planos.

- Posso vê-la? – Ele perguntou ao médico.

- Claro. Acompanhe-me por favor.

Jared olhou para seu marido e Jensen disse que o esperaria ali.

- Ok... – O moreno suspirou e entrou no CTI.

Sharon tinha os olhos fechados, e parecia dormir. O médico entrou com Jared e lhe explicou que o aparelho em seu braço monitorava a pressão a cada hora.

- Mãe? – Ele tocou em sua mão e ela o encarou.

- Jared... – Seus olhos umedeceram imediatamente.

- Como a senhora está? – Ele perguntou com a voz tranquila.

O moreno não queria brigar com ela. Sabia que não ia adiantar. Nada apagaria o que ela fez. Ele só queria que ela melhorasse logo e voltasse para casa, para que ele pudesse finalmente começar sua vida com Jensen. Longe dali e em paz.

Sabia que isso a atingiria muito mais que palavras ou discussões e essa seria a sua vingança silenciosa.

- Jared, me perdoa... – Ela pediu. A voz saiu fraca.

Ele olhou para o médico sem graça.

- Quando a senhora chegar em casa nós conversaremos, ok?

- Diz que me perdoa meu filho, eu não fiz por mal, eu só queria a sua felicidade... Por favor, Jared... Eu não quero morrer sem o seu perdão.

Aquelas palavras estavam deixando Jared tremendamente irritado. Ele já conhecia seu teatro e não ia cair novamente nele. Mas não queria discutir com ela no hospital.

- Tudo bem mãe... Está tudo bem agora ok? Fique calma.

- Eu sabia... – Seu semblante mudou imediatamente, apesar da voz ainda sair fraca. - Obrigado meu filho, sabia que você me entenderia e perdoaria. – Ela sorriu aberto. – Assim que eu tiver alta, vamos ligar para o advogado, e ver como poderemos cancelar esse casamento.

Jared a olhou incrédulo. Sua mãe estava louca.

Ele respirou fundo, se controlando o máximo que conseguiu e se virou para o médico.

- Quando ela terá alta?

- Se tudo correr bem, dentro de alguns dias.

- Bom, mãe, eu tenho que ir, mas eu volto para vê-la ok? – Ela tentou pegar em sua mão, mas ele a afastou discretamente.

- Promete?

- Prometo... – Ele sussurrou, sabendo que provavelmente só voltaria para buscá-la quando ela tivesse alta.

Jared ainda conversou com o médico antes de ir embora, e quando estavam dentro do táxi, ele contou a Jensen o que ela dissera.

- É inacreditável... – O loiro suspirou.

- Ela não vai desistir de separar a gente nunca.

- O que iremos fazer? – Jensen perguntou.

- Assim que ela tiver alta, iremos embora como combinamos Jensen. Não vou mudar de ideia.

- Quer realmente morar em Vancouver?

- Sim... É o que eu mais quero. Quero dizer, se você quiser também... – Ele se aproximou e deu um selinho no loiro, fazendo o taxista quase ter um troço dentro do táxi.

- Eu quero o que você quiser. – Jensen respondeu totalmente apaixonado e o motorista pigarreou incomodado.

Jared informou o endereço da Lone Star a ele e quando chegou à empresa, foi recebido por seu assistente e gerente.

Os chamou para uma reunião e eles estranharam o fato do loiro estar junto.

- Gostaria de apresentá-los meu marido Jensen Ackles. – Ele não tinha motivos e nem queria esconder mais o loiro de ninguém.

Todos ficaram surpresos e boquiabertos, inclusive Jensen, mas ninguém fez nenhum comentário.

Jared começou a reunião os informando que ficaria em Dallas por poucos dias, pois estava de mudança para Vancouver.

- Canadá? – Seu assistente perguntou.

- Exatamente... – Ele sorriu. – E gostaria de informar também que começaremos a planejar a abertura de uma filial em Seattle, que será uma extensão dessa Matriz.

Jared explicou que assim, não se afastaria da empresa, já que as duas cidades eram próximas.

- O próximo desafio será abrir uma filial na própria Vancouver. Será difícil, mas trabalharemos duro para isso. – Jared continuou com a reunião, enquanto Jensen observava orgulhoso seu marido.

**J²**

No dia seguinte, assim que Sharon foi transferida para o quarto, Kurt foi visitá-la.

- Olá Sharon... - Ele a cumprimentou assim que entrou.

- Kurt, feche a porta... – Ela pediu.

- Com está se sentindo? – Ele sorriu.

- Ele descobriu tudo Kurt! O Jared encontrou aquela bicha e descobriu tudo! – Ela tinha o tom ansioso.

- Eu sei... – Ele se aproximou da cama.

- Como assim você sabe?

- Eu estava de plantão quando você deu entrada e eu os encontrei.

- O Jensen se lembrou de você?

- Sim... – Ele baixou o olhar se entregando.

- Seu traidor de uma figa! Aposto que confirmou tudo não foi?

- Eu não tive escolha! – Ele explicou. – Eles queriam chamar a polícia!

- E daí?

- E daí? – Ele perguntou incrédulo. – Eu podia ter sido preso e ter minha licença cassada Sharon!

- Isso não me interessa! O que você disse a ele?

- Tudo...

- Como assim tudo?

- Sharon, não fique nervosa, sua pressão não pode subir...

- Me responda Kurt!

Fuller contou o que disse a Jensen e quando terminou os olhos de Sharon estavam carregados de puro ódio.

- Eu pensei que podia confiar em você seu verme, mas eu me enganei!

- Sharon, eu sempre te disse que um dia isso poderia acontecer... – Ele pegou em sua mão, que ela tirou o olhando com desprezo. – E você me enganou, o Jensen nunca ligou para o dinheiro do Jared. Eles se amavam de verdade.

- E você acreditou nele? Você é mesmo um idiota romântico Kurt! E não bastava estragar com tudo, você ainda tinha que contar do nosso caso! – Ela riu sem vontade.

- Eu me senti aliviado em contar se quer saber Sharon... – Ele suspirou. – Agora nós poderemos ficar juntos.

- Como é que é? – Ela gargalhou. – Você acha o quê? Que agora que o Jared sabe de tudo, nós vamos _namorar_? Só me faltava essa!

Ele se afastou em silêncio, começando a checar os monitores e o aparelho que media a pressão de sua amante.

- Sabe que irei desmenti-lo não é? – Ela sorriu.

- Por que você faz essas coisas Sharon? – Ele se aproximou mais do leito. – Não vê que assim você só está afastando as pessoas? Principalmente o Jared.

- Quem afastou meu filho de mim foi aquela bicha!

- Pois _aquela bicha_ agora é marido do seu filho e você gostando ou não, eles se amam.

- Nunca mais repita isso! Esse casamento será desfeito assim que eu sair daqui! - Sharon pôs a mão na testa, se sentindo sonolenta.

- Kurt, o que voc... – Ela disse com a voz enrolada e os olhos pesando.

Kurt havia injetado um sedativo em seu soro, sem que ela percebesse.

- Eu te dei algo, primeiro porque você não pode se exaltar e segundo pra você dormir e calar essa sua boca... – Ele disse irritado.

Apesar de alimentar esperanças de Sharon o amar algum dia, no fundo, ele sempre soube que isso nunca ia acontecer e um novo sentimento passou a tomar conta dele. Raiva.

Poderia ter seu registro cassado por causa de uma mulher egoísta e que o desprezava. Como ele podia ter sido tão burro?

Ele deu uma última olhada nela antes de abrir a porta.

- Vaca. – Ele disse baixinho ao deixar o quarto.

**J²**

Jared aproveitou que Sharon estava no hospital e pegou suas coisas, seu carro e se instalou com Jensen no Sheraton Hotel. Ele voltou à empresa, pois não queria deixar nada pendente antes de se mudar. Jensen havia comprado algumas telas e tintas e aproveitava para pintar, enquanto seu marido estava trabalhando.

- Amor, eu preciso ir... – Jared tinha algumas coisas a resolver antes de buscar sua mãe no hospital, mas Jensen não o deixava sair. - Jensen você precisa parar com isso! – O moreno riu.

- Não posso evitar, você é um empresário muito gostoso.

Desde o dia em que vira Jared na reunião, Jensen não podia ver o moreno de terno.

- E você vestido assim, me deixa completamente louco... – O loiro beijava o pescoço dele e tentava tirar sua gravata.

- Jensen... Não faz assim... Por favor...

Jared chegou um pouco atrasado na empresa, e todos notaram a felicidade estampada em seu rosto.

À tarde, ele foi até o hospital. Sharon havia recebido alta, e continuaria a se tratar em casa. O tratamento consistia basicamente em repouso e monitoramento da pressão com medicamentos.

- Obrigado meu filho, por ter me buscado no hospital. – Ela disse assim que chegaram em casa.

- A senhora precisa se deitar agora. – Jared a acompanhou até o quarto. - A enfermeira que vai cuidar da senhora já deve estar chegando. O nome dela é Meg.

- O quê? Que enfermeira?

- Ela só ficará um mês, até a senhora se recuperar completamente. Apesar de não ter tido nenhuma sequela não podemos facilitar. – Ele fez uma pausa e continuou. - E como não estarei aqui, eu prefiro que...

- Como assim você não estará aqui?

O moreno soltou um longo suspiro.

- Mãe, eu vou me mudar... Não quero mais morar aqui.

- Mas você me perdoou...

- Não, eu não a perdoei. Eu disse que quando a senhora voltasse para casa, nós iríamos conversar. – Ele disse com calma.

- Jared... – Ela começou a chorar.

- Eu amo o Jensen e ele agora é meu marido. A senhora terá que aprender a aceitar isso e respeitar.

- Não foi isso que eu sonhei para você meu filho...

- Eu imagino que toda mãe sonha e deseja que seu filho seja feliz, e eu estou feliz com ele. Muito feliz.

Jared escolhia bem as palavras. Não queria que ela se exaltasse e passasse mal novamente.

- Nós iremos nos mudar para Vancouver, mas eu não abandonarei os negócios, inclusive tenho planos de abrir mais uma filial.

- No Canadá? – Ela arregalou os olhos. - Mas e eu?

- Manteremos contato. – Ele disse friamente, mas sem conseguir esconder a tristeza. Apesar de tudo era sua mãe, a mulher que lhe dera a vida que estava ali. E isso era justamente o que mais o entristecia.

- Você nunca vai me perdoar?

- Sim, eu posso perdoá-la algum dia, mas não hoje, e estarei mentindo se disser que não estou chateado, bravo, magoado e decepcionado.

- Está me trocando por ele Jared? Prefere aquela bic... – Ela se controlou. – Isso não é justo.

- Eu não a estou trocando por ninguém. E se eu tivesse me casado com uma mulher, a senhora não estaria dizendo essas coisas para mim.

- Mas seria totalmente diferente Jared! Você teria uma vida normal, eu poderia visitá-lo e você me daria netos...

- Sabe qual é o seu problema mãe? A senhora é muito egoísta.

- Eu? Egoísta? – Ele disse ofendida. – Eu fiz o que fiz pensando somente em você Jared!

- Tem certeza? – Ele se aproximou. – Tem certeza que em algum momento a senhora pensou em _mim_? – Ela não respondeu. – Pois eu acho que não.

- Jared as coisas que o Kurt contou ao... – Ela parou. Não conseguia pronunciar o nome do loiro. – Não é totalmente verdade, não foi bem assim que aconteceu... Nós nunca...

- A senhora é uma mulher viúva e eu não tenho o menor interesse em sua vida amorosa.

- Jared... Por favor, me deixe, expl...

Batidas na porta a interromperam, e Alona anunciou que a enfermeira havia chegado.

- Ótimo! Mande-a entrar Alona, obrigado.

Sharon observava o filho dar várias instruções à mulher. Ele dizia a ela onde estava hospedado, e avisando onde deixara anotados seus números de telefone, enquanto sua mãe pensava no que poderia fazer para tê-lo de volta.

**J²**

- Estava pensando em dar uma passada em LA antes de voltarmos a São Francisco, amor. O que acha? – Jared estava deitado abraçado a Jensen.

- Acho ótimo! – Jensen respondeu.

- Gostaria de me redimir com Misha, e agradecer também, pois se não fosse ele... – O moreno fez uma pausa. Ainda doía.

- Eu vou adorar conhecê-lo e quero agradecer também. – Jensen deu um selinho nele.

- É mesmo?

- O quÊ? – O loiro riu.

- Acho melhor agradecer por telefone.

- Está com ciúme? – Jensen perguntou.

- Não... Por que eu estaria com ciúme? Você é só um loiro irresistível de 1,85 de altura que eu...

- Irresistível é? – Jensen subiu em cima dele, começando a beijá-lo, quando o celular do moreno tocou.

- Alô... – Ele pegou o aparelho em cima da mesinha e atendeu ainda com o marido nos braços. – Oi mãe...

Jensen voltou para o seu lado, mas ainda continuou abraçado com ele.

Após alguns minutos de conversa, Jared desligou o telefone com o semblante desconfiado.

- O que foi amor?

- Ela nos convidou para jantar... – O moreno suspirou. – Amanhã à noite.

- Nós vamos?

- Não sei Jensen... A nossa conversa de hoje não foi nada agradável e eu não quero brigar com ela novamente.

- Acha que ela está armando alguma coisa? – O loiro perguntou.

- Não sei, mas de qualquer maneira eu disse que iríamos. Qualquer coisa eu invento uma desculpa e cancelo amanhã de manhã. O que você acha?

- Acho que devemos ir.

- Sério? Por quê?

- Ela é sua mãe Jared... E depois que formos para Vancouver, será mais difícil vocês se verem. Talvez essa seja a maneira que ela encontrou para tentar se desculpar com você.

- Deve estar querendo fazer as pazes antes de a gente se mudar. – Jared pensou por alguns minutos e decidiu que eles iriam ao jantar.

- Então... Onde a gente estava mesmo? – Jensen subiu novamente no corpo do marido.

- Você estava morrendo de ciúme de mim. – O moreno riu.

- Jared! _Você_ estava com ciúme de mim com o tal do Misha!

Jared inverteu as posições e subiu em cima de Jensen, prendendo seus braços no alto da cabeça.

- Pois eu vou agora mesmo marcar meu território e deixar bem claro quem é o seu dono e don...

- Dono do meu corpo, da minha alma e do meu coração... – Jensen completou.

- Eu te amo Jensen... – Jared o beijou emocionado.

- Eu te amo mais... – O loiro disse antes de se entregar de vez ao beijo.

**J²**

- Está pronto? – O loiro quis saber.

- Sim... – Jared olhava pela janela do hotel. Chovia forte em Dallas naquele começo de noite. – Será que esse tempo não vai melhorar? – Ele tinha um aperto no peito, mas não queria preocupar Jensen.

- Está chovendo o dia todo...

- Quer cancelar? – Jared perguntou ao marido se referindo ao jantar na casa da mãe.

- Não... Claro que não...

- Podíamos pegar um táxi ao invés de irmos no meu carro, o que acha? – Jared quis saber.

- Você que sabe amor... Quer que eu dirija?

**FLASH BACK ON**

Assim que Jared saiu, Sharon disse a Meg que gostaria de dormir um pouco. Quando a enfermeira saiu, ela buscou em seu armário um caderninho velho de telefone.

Discou um número e esperou impacientemente a pessoa atender.

- Jeffrey Morgan? – Ela perguntou assim que ouviu a voz do homem.

- Quem quer saber?

- Sharon Padalecki.

Jeffrey se ajeitou na poltrona. Já havia prestado alguns serviços sujos para ela, que sempre pagava bem e adiantado.

- Tenho um serviço para você.

- Pode falar... – Ele sorriu em expectativa.

- É bem simples... Preciso que mate uma pessoa.

Sharon passou as informações e disse que o dinheiro estaria depositado em sua conta ainda naquela noite.

Desligou e repirou fundo, discando com as mãos trêmulas o número do filho, a fim de fazer um convite a ele.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

Jeffrey estava parado com sua moto no lado oposto à entrada do Sheraton. Apesar da capa que usava, estava encharcado e queria voltar logo para casa. Pelo menos aquele serviço pagaria quatro meses atrasado de seu aluguel.

Repassou os detalhes em sua mente.

"_Irei marcar o jantar para as oito horas."_

"_Chegue ao local pelo menos duas horas antes. Eles podem sair antes para algum outro lugar."_

"_O carro dele é um Mazda branco, placa JHP 267."_

"_O alvo é um homem loiro, não se esqueça, isso é de suma importância. Um homem loiro que provavelmente estará sentado no banco do carona. Se certifique disso antes de atirar."_

Jeffrey fechou a viseira do capacete assim que viu o carro de Jared sair do hotel, e começou a segui-lo discretamente.

A chuva havia aumentado ainda mais e ele não conseguia identificar qual dos dois ocupantes do carro era loiro.

"_Provavelmente estará sentado no banco do carona." _

Ele acelerou a moto e emparelhou com o carro, sacando a arma e disparando contra o vidro do lado do carona, desaparecendo em seguida em meio ao trânsito.

**Continua...**

**N/B**

Amei, deu para ver pelo meu detalhamento ao betar, não é? Perfeitíssimo, minuciosamente explicado, sentimentos na dose certa, que arraso! Como é delicioso betar alguém tão boa! Parabéns, linda!


	16. Chapter 16

**Obrigado pelos reviews. E só gostaria de avisar q o próximo cap será o último, infelizmente. U_U**

**Beta: Pérola**

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS**

- Podíamos pegar um táxi ao invés de irmos no meu carro, o que acha? – Jared quis saber.

- Você que sabe amor. Quer que eu dirija?

- Quer dirigir com esse tempo? – O moreno sorriu.

- Eu não me importo com o tempo, você está cansado e nervoso... Eu dirijo, está decidido! – Jensen deu um selinho em seu marido e quando ia se afastar, Jared o puxou, o beijou com urgência e o abraçou forte em seguida.

- Eu te amo Jensen. – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu também, meu amor. – O loiro o abraçava forte também, se sentindo de repente esquisito e ansioso. – O que foi Jared? – Jensen perguntou quando se afastou e viu que o moreno tinha os olhos marejados.

- Nada... – Ele respondeu e fez carinho no rosto de seu amor. – Acho que me emocionei, só isso. Vamos?

- Vamos! – Jensen o abraçou e eles saíram do quarto.

Eles se dirigiram à entrada do hotel e enquanto esperavam o manobrista trazer o carro, Jensen sussurrou no ouvido do marido.

- Quando voltarmos você vai fingir que é o manobrista que subiu ao quarto para devolver as chaves que eu _acidentalmente_ esqueci na ignição.

- Jensen, não começa... – Jared riu e eles entraram no carro, assim que o funcionário chegou. Jensen sentou no banco do motorista e Jared no do carona.

- Nossa que chuva! – Jensen disse quando saíram da parte coberta do hotel.

A chuva batia com força no teto do carro.

- Acho que aumentou. – Jared se recostou no banco e bufou. – Quer que ligue o rádio?

- Por favor... E me ajude ok? Ainda não sei andar por essas ruas. – Jensen olhou para Jared e se assustou quando viu uma sombra próxima do vidro, mas não deu tempo de ele esboçar nenhuma reação.

Jensen fechou os olhos com o barulho ensurdecedor e seu pé instintivamente pisou no freio.

- Jared! – Jensen se soltou do cinto e livrou o moreno do dele também. Jared pendeu para o lado e Jensen o segurou.

- Jared? – O loiro entrou em desespero ao vê-lo com o rosto cortado pelos pedaços do vidro, mas quando viu que sua cabeça sangrava muito na parte de trás, e percebeu um pequeno buraco no banco, se tocou que havia sido um tiro.

- Não! Não! Por favor... Por favor, meu Deus! – Jensen dizia em pânico.

Alguém se aproximou da janela que estava parcialmente quebrada.

- Foi um assalto? Ele está morto?

- Chame uma ambulância pelo amor de Deus! – Jensen berrou, abraçado ao corpo do moreno, sem acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

**J²**

- O senhor precisa manter a calma! – O policial que pegava o depoimento de Jensen no hospital pediu.

- Eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo! – Jensen estava transtornado e não escutava ninguém.

- Ele está sendo atendido e o senhor mesmo disse que os paramédicos que o atenderam no local já adiantaram que tiro pegou de raspão, fique calmo!

- Eu não quero ficar calmo! Eu quero vê-lo, agora! Por favor... – Jensen segurou no casaco do policial, chorando compulsivamente. Sabia que o tiro havia sido de raspão, mas estava assustado com a quantidade de sangue que vira. Ele mesmo estava muito sujo com o sangue do moreno.

- Jensen? – Kurt estava descendo da sala de cirurgia e não tinha visto Jared chegar na ambulância.

- Dr. Fuller! – O loiro soltou o policial e agarrou o jaleco do médico. – Pelo amor de Deus Dr. Fuller, eu preciso vê-lo, eles o levaram e ninguém me informa o que está acontecendo, não o deixe morrer, por favor! – Jensen mais chorava do que falava.

- O que aconteceu? – Kurt perguntou olhando para o policial.

- O rapaz... – O policial olhou em seu caderninho. – Jared Padalecki foi baleado dentro do seu carro e trazido para cá.

- Nossa, ele foi baleado onde? Já avisaram a Sharon?

- Foda-se a Sharon! – Jensen esbravejou e o policial o advertiu.

- Sei que está nervoso, mas se continuar berrando desse jeito vou ter que pedir para o senhor se retirar, estamos em um hospital.

- Eu vou vê-lo e volto para te dizer o que está acontecendo. Mas por favor, se acalme. – Kurt se dirigiu à recepção, pedindo para que avisassem a mãe de Jared. e seguiu para a emergência.

Jensen parou de gritar, mas não conseguiu responder a nenhuma pergunta do policial. Somente repetia que não havia visto nada. Só ouvira o barulho, e depois, Jared desacordado e sangrando.

A recepcionista do hospital ligou para Sharon, e seguindo instruções do Dr. Fuller informou que Jared havia sofrido um acidente de carro, mas que estava bem.

- Ele estava sozinho? Tinha mais alguém ferido? – Ela perguntou. Precisava saber se o serviço havia sido concluído ou não. Imaginava em sua cabeça que Jared batera com o carro quando Jensen foi baleado, mas a recepcionista disse que não estava autorizada a passar nenhuma outra informação pelo telefone.

Meg queria acompanhá-la até o hospital, mas ela protestou, e depois de quase discutirem, a enfermeira desistiu. No caminho, Sharon ligou para o celular de Kurt a fim de saber se ele estava de plantão, mas o aparelho estava desligado.

"_Idiota, não serve para nada mesmo!"_ Ela pensou com raiva.

Sharon estava tão certa que seu plano havia dado certo, que quando chegou à recepção do hospital e viu Jensen vivo, ela soltou um grito.

- Sra. Padalecki, se acalme ok? O Dr. Fuller já vai voltar com informações sobre o estado de Jared. – Jensen correu assim que a viu.

Ele não se preocupou com quem a tinha avisado e nem com o que ela tinha feito a ele e ao moreno. Naquele momento ela era somente a mãe de seu marido, que havia sido baleado. O resto estava em segundo plano. Ele estava tão desesperado, que não percebeu seu olhar de ódio sobre ele.

Na cabeça dela, somente um pensamento. Jeffrey havia matado seu filho no lugar de Jensen.

- Venha, sente-se aqui... – Jensen deu as costas a ela apontando para uma poltrona.

- Seu desgraçado! Por que você não morre? – Ela gritou.

- O quê? – Ele se virou a encarando.

- Eu já te _matei _uma vez de mentira e tentei te matar de verdade hoje, mas você tem algum problema seu desgraçado! Sua bicha maldita! Você não morre!

- Sra. Padalecki, o que está dizendo? – Jensen a olhava confuso.

- Não está entendendo, seu maldito, ou está se fazendo de idiota? – Ela riu.

- Senhora, se acalme ok? - O policial se aproximou e antes que ele pudesse a alcançar, ela sacou uma arma da bolsa e apontou para o loiro.

O policial sacou a sua e apontou para ela.

- Abaixe a arma! – Ele gritou.

Jensen abriu os braços na defensiva e começou a andar para trás.

- O que está fazendo Sharon?

- Eu vou fazer o que o incompetente que eu contratei não conseguiu. Te matar... – Ela ainda ria e tinha o semblante visivelmente perturbado.

- Abaixe a arma agora! – O policial gritou novamente.

Seguranças do hospital chegaram e um deles, no intuito de imobilizá-la, tentou se aproximar, mas ela se adiantou.

- Ninguém se aproxime! – Ela gritou apontando a arma em várias direções. – Minha conversa é somente com essa bicha! Não quero machucar ninguém!

Ela sentia sua nuca latejar e a vista embaçar, mas não se deixaria abalar. Morreria se fosse preciso, mas não antes de matar Jensen.

Kurt chegou à recepção e deixou o prontuário cair, com o choque da cena que viu. Sharon apontando uma arma para Jensen enquanto o policial apontava a arma para ela.

- Sharon, o que está fazendo? – Ele se aproximou devagar.

- Cale a boca Kurt! Você é um inútil que só me atrapalha! Quando eu acabar com esse viadinho, me entenderei com você.

- Você não quer saber como seu filho está? – Ele perguntou com a voz tranquila, tentando distraí-la. – Não gostaria de vê-lo?

O policial entendeu a intenção de Kurt e fez um movimento com a cabeça para que os seguranças do hospital ficassem alerta.

- Eu sei que ele está morto Kurt, não vai adiantar você mentir pra mim... – Ela estava chorando agora, mas se mantinha atenta a todos os movimentos de Jensen, dos seguranças e do policial.

- Não Sharon, você está enganada, ele está vivo. O tiro do assaltante só pegou de raspão. Ele perdeu muito sangue, mas vai se recuperar.

Jensen começou a chorar aliviado. Não queria morrer, mas se tivesse que morrer, pelo menos sabia que seu amor estava bem e iria viver.

Kurt se aproximou mais dela, entrando em seu campo de visão, ficando entre Jensen e ela.

- Saia da minha frente Kurt. – Ela cuspiu as palavras. – O fato de o Jared estar vivo só aumenta a minha vontade de matar esse desgraçado que acabou com a vida do meu filho.

- Ele não acabou com a vida de ninguém Sharon... Eles se amam!

- Cale a boca seu verme! – Ela gritou. – E saia da minha frente senão eu te mato também!

Com um movimento brusco, Kurt tentou bater em sua mão e jogar a arma longe, mas ela foi mais rápida e atirou nele a queima roupa.

Jensen se abaixou ao ouvir o barulho do tiro. Sharon mirou nele quando Kurt foi ao chão, e atirou, atingindo a parede ao perder o ângulo. Foi quando sentiu a queimação e dor da bala entrando em seu corpo.

O loiro olhou para o policial que atirou nela e correu ao encontro dela, que já estava caída no chão.

- Sra. Padalecki? Sra. Padalecki? – Ele a sacudiu. Ela tossiu, e o sangue começou a sair pela sua boca. Jensen se lembrava de como ela fora fria e má com ele e Jared, mas vê-la ali, em seus últimos segundos de vida, fez com que ele sentisse pena dela.

Ela encarou o loiro, respirando com dificuldade e conseguiu dizer antes de fechar os olhos para sempre.

- Maldita bich...

**J²**

Jensen estava sentado na cadeira da recepção, com o rosto entre as mãos. Ainda tentava entender o que havia acontecido.

Sharon tinha contratado um cara para matá-lo a caminho de sua casa. O convite para jantar era uma armadilha, mas algo havia dado errado e ele atingira Jared. O moreno estava fora de perigo, e Sharon e Kurt estavam mortos.

O policial informara que tentariam capturar o homem que fora contratado por Sharon para matá-lo, mas isso não incomodava o loiro. O que o incomodava era como Jared receberia aquela notícia. O marido havia passado por muita coisa, e ele tinha medo de como ele lidaria com todas aquelas informações. Por mais que Sharon fosse um monstro, uma louca psicopata, ela era mãe dele.

O loiro passou a noite no hospital, que fora interditado depois das mortes, e finalmente concordou em ser atendido, pois ele estava com um zumbido no ouvido, que só agora estava incomodando. O médico explicou que era normal sentir aquilo, já que o barulho do tiro havia sido muito próximo e em alguns dias passaria.

Jensen se recusou a tomar qualquer tipo de calmante. Não queria dormir, queria ser o primeiro a ver Jared quando ele acordasse.

Na manhã seguinte, pode finalmente ver seu marido. Ele havia se limpado do jeito que conseguiu, mas ainda estava um pouco sujo de sangue e seus olhos se encheram quando ele viu o moreno no leito, com a cabeça e o lado direito do rosto enfaixados.

O médico havia lhe informado que o tiro pegara de raspão, e essa foi a grande sorte dele, que teve ainda o rosto perfurado pelos cacos de vidro da janela.

Os problemas mais sérios haviam sido seu olho e ouvido, que foram atingidos por estilhaços. Explicaram que com barulho do tiro, ele poderia perder um pouco da audição, mas ainda não poderiam informar quanto.

Jensen se controlou e entrou no quarto, se aproximando da cama e pegando na mão de Jared, que se mexeu, e abriu o olho lentamente.

- Hey... – Jensen sorriu e Jared começou a chorar. – Não chora meu amor... Está tudo bem agora. Eu estou aqui, ok?

- O que... aconteceu? – Ele perguntou com a voz baixa e rouca.

- Um cara atirou em você, mas o tiro pegou de raspão. – Ele sorriu e limpou as lágrimas do rosto do moreno. – Você perdeu sangue, seu olho e ouvido estão um pouco machucados, mas vão ficar bons também.

- Você...

- Eu estou bem, esse sangue na minha roupa é seu, e não meu. – Ele tranquilizou o moreno. – Já passei pelo médico e estou bem, ok? Não se preocupe com nada. Só com a sua recuperação.

Jensen tentava conter as lágrimas. Como contar a Jared que sua mãe estava envolvida naquilo, e que agora ela estava morta, após matar Kurt?

- Minha... mãe. – Ele disse com dificuldade, estava muito sonolento.

- Ainda não avisei a ela... – Jensen quis morrer por mentir. Mas não tinha outra opção. – Estava esperando para te ver primeiro. Agora descansa que eu estou cuidando de tudo ok? – Jensen fazia carinho nele. – Eu não vou sair daqui.

- Eu... Te amo. – Jared sussurrou antes de voltar a dormir.

– Eu te amo mais. – Jensen respondeu antes de deixar as lágrimas descerem.

Quando se afastou do leito, Jensen sentiu tudo rodar e escurecer ao seu redor e desmaiou. A enfermeira correu para atendê-lo. O loiro não se alimentava desde a noite anterior, e seu organismo não aguentou.

- Jensen? – Ele sentiu alguém bater de leve em seu rosto. – Jensen?

Ele abriu os olhos devagar e se assustou quando acordou de vez.

- O que aconteceu? Onde o Jared está?

- Calma, calma... – O médico que o medicara pediu. – O Jared está bem.

- Quero vê-lo. – Jensen fez menção de se levantar e ficou tonto.

- Você está desidratado Jensen, precisa ficar no soro.

Jensen olhou para seu braço e suspirou.

- Juntando isso a todo o nervosismo que você passou ontem eu diria que você resistiu bem. Mas agora precisa se acalmar e ficar quietinho até o soro acabar, ok? – O médico tinha a voz baixa e tranquila. – Lhe darei um sedativo leve e você vai dormir um pouco.

- Eu não quero dormir doutor, por favor...

- Será somente pelo tempo em que você tiver no soro ok?

Jensen ainda tentou reclamar, mas a enfermeira já havia aplicado o calmante no soro e ele acabou dormindo profundamente.

**J²**

Quando Jensen foi retirado do soro, foi impedido de entrar no quarto de seu marido, e procurou o médico que dera a ordem para a enfermeira. Ele disse que só o deixaria ver o moreno depois que fosse para casa, trocasse de roupa e comesse alguma coisa. Jensen ainda protestou, mas por fim acabou fazendo o que o médico lhe mandara, e se sentiu bem melhor depois de comer e tomar banho.

O carro de Jared havia sido levado pela polícia. Jensen pegou um táxi do hotel para o hospital, e no caminho pensou em como dar a notícia da morte de Sharon para o marido.

Quando chegou ao hospital foi procurar pelo médico que o atendera quando ele desmaiou, e que estava cuidando de Jared.

- Doutor, posso falar com o senhor? – Jensen bateu na porta de seu consultório, que estava aberta.

- Sim, entre... – Ele apontou a cadeira a sua frente. - Vejo que tomou banho e trocou de roupa. Se alimentou?

- Sim... – Jensen respondeu. - Doutor, eu gostaria de lhe perguntar...

- Sheppard.

- O quê? – Jensen perguntou confuso.

- Meu nome, Dr. Sheppard... – Ele sorriu.

- Bom, Dr. Sheppard, o senhor provavelmente sabe o que aconteceu ontem e que a mãe do Jared está envolvida.

- Sim, fui informado de tudo quando cheguei essa manhã..

- Ele já perguntou por ela e eu menti. Tenho medo da sua reação. Não só pela morte dela, mas por estar envolvida no seu atentado e na morte do Dr. Fuller. – Jensen fez uma pausa. – O senhor poderia me ajudar?

- Segundo o histórico do Padalecki... – Sheppard o encarou. – Ele se consultou há dois anos com o Dr. Pellegrino, psiquiatra do hospital, após uma tentativa de suicídio. Por que não o procura? Ele com certeza poderá ajudá-lo melhor do que eu.

Jensen pensou por um momento. Jared havia comentado que continuou com a terapia depois do episódio dos comprimidos. Agradeceu ao médico e se levantou, se lembrando de que estava com o celular do marido. Buscou na agenda e sorriu quando viu o número do médico. Discou para ele e após alguns toques, Pellegrino atendeu. Se alguém podia ajudá-lo a dar a notícia a Jared, esse alguém era ele.

**J²**

Jared estava acordado quando Jensen entrou no quarto.

- Oi meu amor... – O loiro se aproximou, segurando em sua mão. – Como você está?

- Parece que um caminhão passou em cima da minha cabeça... – Ele disse com a voz ainda baixa. – Mas fora isso, estou bem. Apenas com dor na cabeça, no corpo e um zumbido forte no ouvido. E você?

- Estou bem. Melhor agora que estou aqui com você.

Eles se olharam apaixonados e Jared brincou.

- Se eu ficar surdo de um ouvido ou cego de um olho ainda vai continuar me amando?

Sheppard já havia conversado com o moreno sobre as possíveis sequelas que ele poderia sofrer.

- Jared eu vou te amar pra sempre e de qualquer jeito... E vou cuidar de você, te ajudar e te amparar no que você precisar. Mas vamos deixar pra pensar nisso depois, agora eu preciso conversar com você.

- Você falou com a minha mãe? Ela piorou? - Jensen não respondeu. - O que foi Jensen?

O loiro fez um sinal para Mark, que estava no corredor.

- Mark? – Jared perguntou ao ver o psiquiatra. – O que está fazendo aqui? O que está acontecendo Jensen?

- Calma, meu amor, está tudo bem... – O loiro suspirou. – Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar e por isso chamei o Dr. Pellegrino.

- Chamou o Mark por quê? O que tem para me contar?

- Jared... – Jensen beijou sua mão com carinho. – É sobre a sua mãe.

**Continua... **

**N/B**

PERFEITINHO FINAL DE FIC. O CAPÍTULO TODO PERFEITO. SEM ENROLAÇÃO, VOCÊ DÁ COMEÇO, MEIO E FIM DE FORMA BRILHANTE! RAIVA DE QUEM RODA, RODA COM FIC E NÃO CHEGA A LUGAR ALGUM. E VOCÊ CHEGA AO PONTO EXATO (AO CORAÇÃO DOS LEITORES) DE FORMA RÁPIDA E EFICAZ. FERA!

**N/A**

Morrendo de amor por essa mulher! XD


	17. Chapter 17

**É com tristeza em meu coração que posto o último capítulo dessa fic.**

**Gostaria de agradecer imensamente a todos que leram, todos que comentaram e surtaram comigo em mais essa loucura. Eu sempre me emociono com os reviews. Muito obrigado! **

**Essa fic foi totalmente dedicada a Solzinha_SPN e esse último cap. também será. Espero que tenha gostado Sol, foi escrita com muito carinho.**

**Por último, mas não menos importante, gostaria de agradecer a Pérola, que me aguentou esse tempo todo e me ajudou imensamente. Já disse uma vez e repito, minhas fics não seriam as mesmas sem ela. Obrigada amore! Te amo!**

**Espero que gostem do cap. e até a próxima! Beijos a todos!**

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE - FINAL**

- Será que ele está arrependido de ter me conhecido? – Jensen perguntou sem esconder a tristeza em sua voz.

Estava na lanchonete do hospital conversando com Pellegrino, depois que contaram a Jared sobre Sharon e Kurt. Ele ficara muito abalado e agora Mark explicava ao loiro que o sentimento de culpa poderia ser normal nessas situações.

- Eu acho que não, mas ele agora vai entrar em um conflito interno. Todas as possibilidades irão passar por sua cabeça. - Mark continuava e Jensen ouvia com atenção. – "_Será que se eu não tivesse conhecido o Jensen, isso teria acontecido? Será que se eu fosse heterossexual isso teria acontecido_?" O que podemos tentar fazer é lhe mostrar que a culpa não é dele. Que em qualquer cenário, o final teria sido esse, porque o problema não era ele e sim a Sharon. Ela tinha um amor obsessivo por ele. Ninguém nunca serviria ou seria bom o suficiente para o filho. Seja mulher ou homem, não importa. Ela sempre colocaria algum obstáculo. Mas _ele_ tem que enxergar isso.

- O que ela sentia por ele não era amor! – Jensen disse com um pouco de raiva na voz.

- Existem várias faces do que chamamos de amor, Jensen. Algumas, bem doentias. Ela achava que, como mãe dele, tinha direito sobre sua vida e suas escolhas. Quando ela viu que ele estava completamente apaixonado e que faria de tudo pra ficar com você, até mesmo "abandoná-la", ela surtou. – Mark fez uma pausa. – E Jensen, esse tipo de amor que ela sentia por ele, é muito mais comum do que você imagina.

Jensen baixou os olhos. Não queria perder Jared. Ele era seu marido, seu amor, seu amante, seu amigo e sua vida. Mas se Jared precisasse pensar e até mesmo lhe pedisse um tempo, por mais que isso fizesse seu coração sangrar, ele respeitaria.

Não sabia quando o moreno teria alta, ele ainda passaria por alguns exames oftalmológicos e auditivos. Talvez passasse por uma cirurgia também, e o loiro só queria seu amor de volta em seus braços, não interessava como.

Kurt seria enterrado naquele dia, mas Jensen achou que não fazia sentido comparecer, e como Jared estava internado, teria que organizar o funeral da sogra.

Sharon não tinha irmãos e seus pais já haviam morrido. Pensou em entrar em contato com os avós paternos de Jared, mas eles já eram bem velhos e moravam longe. Jensen estava perdido. Nunca tinha organizado um funeral em sua vida e nem sabia por onde começar.

Em um momento de desespero, se sentindo terrivelmente sozinho, ele ligou para Tom. Sentado no chão do banheiro do hospital, ele chorou e desabafou com o amigo, que queria voar até Dallas para encontrá-lo, mas Jensen não deixou. Isso poderia abalar mais ainda Jared.

Após se recompor, Jensen saiu do banheiro, e uma enfermeira o chamou.

- Ah, o senhor está aí... O Sr. Padalecki o está chamando.

- Obrigado. – Jensen se dirigiu rapidamente ao quarto do marido.

- Hey... Pensei que estivesse dormindo. – O loiro se aproximou e sorriu.

- Você estava chorando? – Jared perguntou assim que viu o rosto de Jensen vermelho.

- Não, eu... – Jensen tentou disfarçar.

- Jensen... – Jared estendeu sua mão e o loiro a pegou. – Eu te amo. - Jensen começou a chorar. – Eu sei o que você está pensando.

- O quê? – Jensen enxugou as lágrimas.

- Eu não vou me separar de você, Jensen. E nunca vou me arrepender de ter entrado naquele bar em São Francisco na noite em que nos conhecemos. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Não vou mentir, dizendo que não estou triste ou chocado com tudo que aconteceu... Ela era minha mãe e eu...

As lágrimas começaram a descer e Jensen as limpou com seu polegar.

- E eu me sinto um pouco culpado sim, mas por não ter percebido essa... _Doença_ dela a tempo. Talvez se ela tivesse tido ajuda no momento certo, ela não teria...

Jensen o abraçou. Sabia que seriam dias difíceis para o moreno. Mas o ajudaria a passar por eles e superá-los.

- Obrigado por ter chamado o Mark. – Jared sorriu. – Tinha tempo que eu não conversava com ele e foi muito bom. Obrigado meu amor.

- Eu liguei para o Tom, e ele mandou dizer que está disponível para nos ajudar no que for preciso. Pediu pra dizer que sente muito por sua mãe.

- Agradeça a ele por mim. – Jared respondeu com sinceridade, sem evitar sentir uma pontada de ciúme.

Eles continuaram conversando, e Jensen ainda estava no quarto quando o Dr. Sheppard foi ver como Jared estava. A enfermeira trocou seus curativos.

- Sabe Jared... – Jensen disse quando voltaram a ficar sozinhos, numa tentativa de distrair um pouco seu marido. – A gente ainda não brincou de médico e paciente e eu...

- Jensen! – Jared riu. – Você não existe, sabia?

O loiro fechou a porta do quarto e se aproximou novamente do leito, beijando o moreno com vontade.

- Tava com saudade, sabia? – Jensen disse olhando-o com paixão, ao se afastarem.

- Eu também... – O moreno fez carinho no seu braço.

Jared recebeu permissão do médico para comparecer ao enterro da mãe. Além dele e Jensen, havia alguns empregados da casa e da empresa.

O moreno estava muito emocionado e chorou em vários momentos, sempre amparado por Jensen.

Ninguém comentou o que os jornais noticiaram sobre a morte de Sharon. Que a matriarca da família Padalecki ficara louca. Tentara matar o _namorado_ do filho, mas acertara um médico, matando-o e sendo morta por policiais logo em seguida.

Jared conversou rapidamente com os empregados dizendo que assim que tivesse alta, faria uma reunião com todos.

Jensen continuou com ele no hospital, indo ao hotel somente para trocar de roupa e tomar banho.

O moreno estava se recuperando rapidamente, e a única sequela que ele teria seria na parte auditiva, pois havia perdido 40% da audição do ouvido direito. A visão não havia sido prejudicada.

No dia em que o moreno teria alta, seu celular tocou, e mesmo sem reconhecer o número, Jensen atendeu.

- _Jared?_ – Uma voz masculina disse do outro lado da linha.

- Não... Quem gostaria? – Jensen perguntou.

- _Matt Cohen. Sou um amigo dele..._

- Ah, olá Cohen. Quem está falando é o marido dele, como vai? – Jensen disse encarando sério o moreno, que ria e balançava a cabeça para ele, não acreditando que o loiro ainda tinha ciúme de Matt.

- _Er... Tudo bem, é que eu soube da morte da Sra. Padalecki e gostaria de saber como ele está._

- Eu vou passar pra ele ok? – Jensen estendeu o telefone para o marido que teve que conter o riso durante a conversa com Matt, diante das caretas que Jensen fazia.

Após as recomendações do médico, Jensen e Jared se despediram de todos, agradecendo pelo tratamento recebido no hospital.

- Vamos para o hotel? – Jensen perguntou enquanto aguardavam o táxi.

- Sim, por favor.

Jared sabia que teria que resolver o que fazer com a casa que morara com sua mãe e com os empregados, mas não queria pensar em nada disso agora. No momento, queria era ir para o hotel e matar a saudade que ele estava de Jensen.

**J²**

Jared entrou no escritório de sua mãe e se emocionou quando pegou o porta retrato, onde ele estava com ela, numa foto que fora tirada quando ele era criança.

Jensen o abraçou e o deixou chorar pelo tempo necessário. Apesar de não ter tido uma mãe, entendia que Jared estava sofrendo.

Ackles ajudou o marido a separar as coisas que ele gostaria de guardar. O resto, Jared doou para caridade. Informou aos empregados que venderia a casa, mas que empregaria os que tivessem interesse em trabalhar na sua empresa. Aos demais, faria uma carta de recomendação, para que arrumassem outro emprego.

Meg já havia ido embora e não voltara nem para receber o pagamento do único dia que cuidara de Sharon. Ficara horrorizada com tudo que aconteceu.

Jared se despediu de Mark, agradecendo por todo o apoio, e depois se reuniu com seus funcionários na Lone Star. Anunciou que voltaria para São Francisco, a fim de organizar sua mudança para Vancouver. Mas antes passaria em Los Angeles para conversar com Misha, e finalmente conhecer a filial.

Jensen sentiu que o moreno se emocionou quando o avião decolou, deixando aos poucos Dallas para trás. Pegou em sua mão, beijando-a.

- Estou aqui, ok? – Ele disse olhando com carinho para o moreno.

- Eu sei... – Jared limpou uma lágrima e sorriu. – E eu sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo por isso.

Eles dormiram durante toda a viagem, pois os últimos dias haviam sido exaustivos para ambos. Quando chegaram ao LAX, Misha os esperava.

- Olá Sr. Padalecki. – Misha o cumprimentou. – Meus sentimentos pela perda de sua mãe.

- Obrigado Misha. Esse é meu marido Jensen Ackles... – O moreno os apresentou.

- Ah, o pintor... – Collins sorriu e estendeu a mão para Jensen. – Muito prazer.

- O prazer é todo meu. – O loiro o cumprimentou e Jared pigarreou, fazendo Jensen sorrir.

- Vou te matar por isso... – Jared sussurrou no ouvido do loiro quando Misha se virou e Jensen gargalhou.

Misha achou que Jensen estava bem diferente do que ele lembrava. Quando o conhecera brevemente em São Francisco, ele estava abatido, e parecia tremendamente infeliz. Collins achou até que ele era um doido ou viciado, mas com um talento surpreendente.

- Eu trouxe algumas telas que fiz enquanto estávamos em Dallas. Se depois tiver um tempo e quiser dar uma olhada nelas... – Jensen disse e sorriu para Jared que estava sério, tentando conter o riso. Sabia que o marido o estava provocando de propósito.

- Sim, claro! – Misha respondeu enquanto os ajudava com a bagagem. – Eu adoraria. - Em qual hotel os senhores irão ficar? – Misha se virou para Jared.

- Ficaremos no Hilton. – O moreno informou, e Misha fez questão de deixá-los lá.

Eles se despediram e combinaram de se encontrar cedo no dia seguinte, na empresa.

**J²**

- Obrigado. – Jared deu uma gorjeta para o camareiro, e fechou a porta.

- Jared, sabe aquele... – Jensen sentiu seu corpo ser virado e seus lábios serem atacados com urgência pelo seu marido.

- Isso tudo é ciúme? – Jensen riu quando Padalecki finalmente o deixou respirar.

- Você me deixou com ciúme de propósito, não foi?

- Eu? Eu não fiz nada... – Jensen disse tentando não rir.

- Pois agora... – Jared se afastou e mexeu na sua mala. – Você deixou o Dr. Padalecki muito irritado.

Jensen riu quando viu o moreno vestir um jaleco branco que ele tirou de dentro da mala.

- Jared! Onde você arrumou isso?

- Eu comprei...

- Quando? Como eu não vi?

- Shiii... Esse paciente está muito rebelde, acho que precisa de uma injeção... – Jared se aproximou novamente.

- Eu preciso de uma injeção bem grande Dr. Será que o senhor tem uma injeção grande? – Jensen piscou para o marido que tentava ficar sério.

- A injeção que eu vou aplicar em você é a maior que temos nesse hospital. – Jared piscou de volta. – Agora fica quietinho, que eu vou te explicar como será seu atendimento. Fique só de cueca e deite na cama.

- Ok... – Jensen tirou a roupa na velocidade da luz e se deitou na cama.

- Eu desenvolvi uma técnica que alivia a dor através de beijo, você me diz onde está doendo e eu aplico a técnica.

- Uma espécie de _beijoterapia_? – Jensen riu.

- Exatamente. – Jared continuava sério.

- E não é meio antiético? – O loiro provocou.

- Não, quando o paciente está de total acordo. – Jared pronunciou essas palavras com a boca próxima ao ouvido do marido que se arrepiou inteiro. – Podemos começar?

Jensen balançou a cabeça.

- Onde está doendo? – Jared lhe deu um sorriso sacana.

- Aqui... – Jensen apontou para sua boca e o moreno se abaixou, aplicando um beijo molhado nos lábios do marido. - Aqui... – O loiro levou seu dedo até seu mamilo esquerdo e sorriu.

Jared repetiu o processo, fazendo Jensen arfar com o contato molhado.

- Melhorou? – Ele perguntou.

- Na verdade não, pode repetir?

Jared sorriu e passou a língua bem de leve no mamilo de Jensen, o chupando com vontade em seguida.

- Agora aqui... – Jensen apontou para a barra de sua boxer.

Jared segurou na coxa do loiro, dando vários beijinhos no local, e para surpresa do marido, ele segurou em sua ereção, que estava visível na cueca.

- Que isso Dr. Padalecki?

- Posso lhe mostrar outra técnica que faz a dor passar mais rápido? - Jared encarou Jensen e sorriu.

O loiro nem teve tempo de responder, pois Jared abaixou sua cueca e abocanhou seu membro de uma vez só. Jensen começou a gemer, agarrando o cabelo de Jared, que o chupava com vontade, fazendo vários barulhos com a boca.

- Assim eu vou gozar doutor... – Jensen gemeu e riu em seguida. Jared intensificou o movimento e deixou seu marido se derramar em sua boca.

- Nossa doutor Padalecki, o senhor sempre aplica essa técnica em todos os seus pacientes? – Jensen perguntou ofegante.

- Só em loiros gostosos como você... – Jared riu enquanto tirava a roupa.

Ele se deitou por cima do loiro e o beijou com paixão.

- Eu te amo sabia? – Ele disse encarando os olhos verdes de Jensen.

- Eu te amo mais... – Jensen sorriu e o puxou para outro beijo.

Jared interrompeu o beijo e começou a descer o corpo, dando vários beijinhos pela pele do loiro, que já estava excitado novamente.

- Acho que alguém acordou... – Jared riu e chupou a glande do loiro que se contorceu, ainda sensível pelo recente orgasmo.

O moreno abriu as pernas do marido e mordeu a parte interna de sua coxa, passando a língua de leve pela região, indo em direção a intimidade do loiro que gemia baixinho.

- Oh Jared!

Jared lambeu vagarosamente enquanto apertava as coxas de Jensen que começou a se contorcer e implorar para ser penetrado.

- Eu te amo tanto... – Jared repetiu quando começou a penetrá-lo devagar. Jensen enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas.

- Eu te amo mais... – O loiro respondeu entre os gemidos.

- Eu amo quando você diz isso, mas eu discordo totalmente... – Jared começou a se movimentar, entrando e saindo completamente de dentro do loiro, estocando cada vez mais fundo.

- Eu não... Jared... Oh! – Jensen gemeu.

Jared sorriu com a expressão de prazer do loiro e começou a investir mais rápido, ele mesmo estava com muito tesão e gemia cada vez mais alto.

Jared deitou sobre o corpo do marido, massageando o membro do loiro com sua barriga. Jensen apertou as costas dele, enquanto gemia e suplicava em seu ouvido.

- Vai gozar pra mim vai? – Jared perguntou com a voz falhando e foi o suficiente para o loiro se derramar entre os seus abdomens.

O moreno levantou o corpo e agarrou quadril do outro, estocando forte e gozando em seguida, enquanto repetia que amava o loiro.

- Nossa! - Jensen puxou o moreno e o beijou, quando Jared retirou seu membro de dentro dele.

- Nossa digo eu... – O moreno riu e deitou no peito de seu amor.

Ficaram abraçados, tentando normalizar a respiração e as batidas do coração.

- Quando eu te conheci, você não tinha essas fantasias Jensen... – O moreno sorriu.

- Naquele dia que você bateu na minha porta com aquele paletó, você despertou o pervertido que existe em mim.

- Eu despertei? – Jared gargalhou. – Você sempre foi pervertido Jensen!

- Eu? Você me corrompeu quando me amordaçou Jared! Lembra? – Jensen levantou o rosto e encarou o marido. Os olhos de Jared brilharam.

- Não, não lembro...

- Se você quiser, posso te lembrar agora mesmo, o que acha? – Jensen disse com a voz rouca e Jared sorriu.

**J²**

Jensen olhava para o belo rosto do marido, que estava dormindo, contornando com o dedo as pequenas cicatrizes que tinham ficado nele. O médico disse que com o tempo elas seriam quase imperceptíveis, mas Jensen gostava delas. Tinha vontade de dizer que o moreno ficara muito sexy com elas, mas sabia que elas lembravam uma tragédia, e não queria que Jared ficasse deprimido ou chateado.

No dia seguinte, Jared conheceu as instalações da filial, e ficou muito satisfeito com o trabalho de Misha, que por sua vez, gostou das telas do loiro e quis ficar com todas.

Após alguns dias, eles foram finalmente para a casa de Jensen em São Francisco. Assim que chegaram, receberam a visita de Tom.

Welling já sabia de tudo o que tinha acontecido com eles em Dallas, por isso evitou o assunto.

- Tenho uma novidade pra contar... – Ele anunciou. – Vou pra Inglaterra.

- Como é? Quando decidiu isso? – Jensen perguntou.

- Na verdade o Chris me convidou pra morar lá com ele...

- Vocês se entenderam? – Jensen quis saber.

- Mais ou menos... – Welling sorriu um pouco sem jeito.

- Você é um cara bacana e merece isso. Espero que vocês sejam felizes. – Jensen se aproximou e pôs a mão no ombro do moreno. Jared tossiu, fazendo Jensen rir.

- Ok... Vamos beber? Quero me despedir de algumas pessoas antes de irmos para Vancouver, e uma delas é o...

– Vocês vão mesmo para Vancouver? – Welling quis saber.

- Sim... E queremos você e o Chris nos visitando em breve. – Jared respondeu e sorriu.

- E diz pra aquele filho da mãe que eu ainda sou a única família dele. – Jensen disse a Welling.

**J²**

- E aí, Beaver? – Jensen sorriu para o dono do bar, assim que entraram.

- O que você quer? – Ele disse mal humorado.

- Eu fico quase dois anos sem aparecer aqui, e sou recebido dessa maneira calorosa? Tava com saudade também, Beaver. – Jensen o abraçou.

- Welling, Dallas... – Jim balançou a cabeça os cumprimentando.

- Hey! Que intimidade é essa com o meu marido? – Jensen brincou.

- Marido? Quer dizer que é verdade que esse grandão te fisgou?

- Você não tem ideia... – Jensen riu, dando um selinho em Jared. Voltou-se para o dono do bar. – E sabe aquilo que dizem sobre os Texanos serem bons de cama? É tudo verdade! - Todos riram e Jared ficou vermelho.

- Então, Jensen... Agora que é um conhecedor da cultura Texana, deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa... – Jim se aproximou do balcão. – É verdade que tudo é maior no Texas?

Jared não sabia onde enfiar a cara, mas estava se divertindo.

Jensen encontrou com alguns amigos, e todos ficaram felizes pelo casamento deles. E surpresos quando o loiro dizia que iria se mudar para o Canadá.

- Jensen... Tem certeza que você quer morar em Vancouver, ou você só está indo por minha causa? – Jared perguntou assim que eles voltaram para o apartamento do loiro.

- Jared, o que você quiser...

- Não Jensen... Não quero ouvir esse papo deque_ o que está bom pra mim está bom pra você,_ eu quero saber se _você _quer ir para Vancouver. – O moreno suspirou. – Porque se você quiser ficar aqui em São Francisco eu fico numa boa.

- Sou _eu_ quem quer ficar aqui em São Francisco ou _você_? – Jensen perguntou e ambos riram.

- A verdade é que a gente fica querendo se agradar o tempo todo e acaba não dizendo o que realmente quer. – Jared se aproximou e o beijou.

- Eu tive uma ideia... Por que não ficamos um tempo aqui, e quando a filial de Seattle sair finalmente do papel a gente resolve?

- E estamos perto de Los Angeles... É uma linda cidade para se visitar de vez em quando.

- Exato! – Jensen sorriu.

- Eu estou até pensando em nomear alguém para ficar no meu lugar.

- Não Jared, por quê?

- Jensen... Eu não quero ficar enfornado dentro de um escritório. Quero viajar, namorar, curtir meu marido... – Jared o abraçou. – Não vou desistir dos negócios, mas não quero ser escravo deles. Meu pai morreu por causa disso.

- Você nunca me falou sobre seu pai. – Jensen deu um selinho nele e se afastou.

- Ele nunca ficava em casa, vivia estressado. – Jared deu de ombros. – Ele não era feliz, e eu não quero terminar como ele. Minha mãe o cobrava vinte e quatro horas por dia, e ele vivia para a empresa. Eu não quero isso pra mim. Eu nunca quis e você sabe disso.

- Sabe o que eu realmente quero Dallas? – Jensen o abraçou.

- O quê?

- Te fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo. – Ele riu.

- Mas isso você já faz... – Jared deu um selinho nele. – E muito bem feito.

- Vai querer morar nesse apartamento? – Jensen perguntou.

- Eu gostaria... Esse lugar me traz boas lembranças. Mas vou deixar você decidir isso.

- Eu gosto daqui. Podemos reformá-lo e deixá-lo do nosso jeito, o que acha?

- Então está decidido. – Jared sorriu, e eles se beijaram apaixonadamente. – Vou querer fazer um novo tour por São Francisco. Você quer ser meu guia novamente Ackles?

- Com certeza. Ninguém conhece São Francisco como eu... Falando nisso, eu lembrei de uma coisa, Jared. Uma coisa que você está me devendo há muito tempo.

- Jensen...

- Não, não, não... Nada de _Jensen_... Pode tirar a roupa agora.

Jared riu, mas obedeceu.

**J²**

- Jensen, você nunca sentiu mesmo vontade de procurar por sua família? – Jared perguntou enquanto estava deitado na cama posando para o marido.

- Não... – O loiro desviou o olhar da tela por alguns segundos.

- Desculpe ter tocado nesse assunto, mas é que eu pensei que a gente poderia...

- Eu não preciso deles Jared. Eu tenho você. Você é minha família agora. – Jensen sorriu.

- Jensen...

- E um dia quem sabe a gente não aumenta essa família?

- Como assim?

- Sei lá... Daqui a alguns anos a gente podia tentar adotar uma criança, quem sabe?

- Eu acho linda essa sua ideia.

- Jared, agora para de falar que você está me desconcentrando.

- Jensen, eu to me sentindo ridículo nessa posição. – O moreno brincou. Ele estava deitado de bruços. – Deixa pelos menos eu cobrir meu traseiro.

- Mas essa parte é a principal! – Jensen gargalhou.

- Por que você quer pintar a minha bunda se pode tocar nela a hora que quiser?

- Para de me provocar que eu quero terminar logo essa tela pra pendurá-la na sala.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo, não é? – Jared se levantou.

- Jared! Não pode se levantar ainda! – Jensen bufou e se aproximou do moreno. - Deita, deixa eu te colocar na posição de novo.

- Não quero minha bunda na parede da sala Jensen!

Jensen tentava ajeitar o corpo do moreno de volta na cama, mas Jared o puxou e se deitou em cima dele.

- Já to quase terminando Jared...

- Não vou deixar você terminar...

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou pôr uma tela sua pelado na sala? Não quero ninguém olhando pra sua bunda! Só quem pode olhar sou eu... – Ele riu.

- É mesmo? – O moreno o beijou. – Que tal fazer uma pausa e dar uma olhada nela agora mesmo?

**J²**

- Jared? – Jensen o chamou assim que entrou no apartamento. Seis meses haviam se passado desde que eles resolveram ficar em São Francisco.

Jensen continuava pintando, e estava organizando sua primeira exposição, depois que Jared conseguiu convencê-lo. O moreno continuava cuidando de seus negócios em Dallas e Los Angeles, viajando volta e meia para essas cidades.

Todo o sofrimento gerado pelas tragédias que eles viveram havia ficado pra trás. Jared ainda lembrava com tristeza de Sharon, preferindo apenas recordar dos momentos em que ela havia sido realmente sua mãe.

Tom já estava na Inglaterra, e eles já tinham planos de visitar Chris e ele em breve. Tinham vontade também de levar os amigos para umas férias em Vancouver no próximo ano. Sabiam que eles adorariam.

Jensen entrou no quarto, e viu que o marido estava no telefone com Misha. O moreno pediu para o gerente esperar um momento.

- Já estou terminando, amor...

- Tenho uma surpresa pra você. – Jensen voltou para a sala e logo depois Jared chegou.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou depois de beijar o loiro.

- Lembra quando eu te falei que um dia a gente podia adotar uma criança? – Jensen perguntou.

- Jensen...

- Eu pensei que a gente podia começar a treinar com algo "menor". – O loiro disse divertido.

- Como assim "algo menor"? – Jared estava confuso.

- Jared... – Jensen se aproximou da caixa que ele havia trazido da rua. – Esse é o nosso primeiro filho. – Ele pegou um filhote da raça Mastiff, que começou a lamber seu rosto.

- Não acredito! – O moreno disse radiante e pegou o cão das mãos do loiro. O filhote começou a lamber seu rosto também. – Eu sempre quis ter um cachorro quando era criança, mas minha mãe nunca deixou...

- Que nome vamos dar a ele? – Jensen entrou na cozinha para pegar um potinho para pôr água e outro para a ração que ele havia comprado. Jared se sentou no sofá com o cachorro no colo. Ele parecia uma criança, e Jensen sorriu com a cena.

- Não sei... – O moreno respondeu e olhou para o marido.

- Que acha de _Dallas_? – Jensen se sentou ao lado dele após pôr o pote com água e ração no chão. Jared soltou o animal e ele correu para os potes.

- Humm... Não sei se vai dar muito certo.

- Por quê? – Jensen perguntou.

- Toda vez que você me chamar ele vai pensar que você está falando com ele. Vai confundi-lo.

- É mesmo... Não tinha pensado nisso.

- Que tal... – O moreno pensou por alguns segundos. - Harley?

- Harley? – Jensen repetiu.

- Em homenagem a Dyna*****... – Jared explicou. O loiro havia tirado sua moto da garagem de Tom. Depois de alguns ajustes, ela havia ficado nova em folha.

- Perfeito! – O loiro pegou o cão e o beijou. – Harley, esse é o seu pai Jared, a quem provavelmente você não vai obedecer porque ele fará todas as suas vontades. – Ambos riram. – E eu sou seu pai Jensen, que é quem vai te ensinar as boas maneiras, certo? – O cão abanava o pequeno rabo e lambia a cara dele.

Jensen o colocou no chão e Jared o beijou.

- Obrigado pelo presente. Eu amei, assim como te amo.

- Eu te amo mais... – Jensen riu e o abraçou. – E eu acabo de ter uma ideia.

- Jensen... – O moreno se levantou.

- Não Jared, é sério!... – O loiro continuou sentado no sofá. – Eu entro com o Harley no colo dizendo que ele se machucou. Sei lá, fugiu e foi atropelado... E você é o veterinário que...

- Jensen, agora nós somos _pais,_ temos que ser responsáveis! – Jared interrompeu e entrou no quarto, procurando por algo no armário, sorrindo quando achou.

Jensen suspirou, baixando a cabeça e fazendo carinho no cachorro.

Jared voltou do quarto vestindo o jaleco que havia comprado em Dallas meses atrás, e perguntou com uma voz diferente, fazendo Jensen levantar a cabeça e sorrir em expectativa.

- Como ele fugiu? Ele não estava na coleira?

**FIM**

*****Moto Harley-Davidson Dyna Super Glide Custom

**N/B**

Nem dá para acreditar que já acabou! Amava tanto essa fic (e amo), que passou sem eu nem me tocar! Num dia os meninos estavam se conhecendo, e hoje, felizes, numa história fechada da forma mais linda possível, percebo que tanta coisa aconteceu! Contada por uma mente criativa e habilidosa, que proporciona prazer a cada linha lida. Amo sua objetividade, seu dom de contar uma história movimentada e cheia de reviravoltas tão rapidamente que dá um aperto no peito quando acaba. Foi um prazer betar mais uma fic sua, que começa, se desenvolve e termina lindamente, com muita competência. Espero estar com você muitas e muitas vezes mais.

Te amo!

Beijos.


End file.
